


Together through the Fire and to the Garden

by CrossoverSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bisexual Dean, Bisexual Sam, Cafe/Bar owner Gabriel, College Student Sam, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, F/F, F/M, Fireman Castiel, Fireman Dean, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Handcuffs, Lisa and Dean happen before he meets Cas No cheating, M/M, Marriage, Sexting, Sims 3 World, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switch Sam, Vibrators, Wing Kink, aggressive virgin cas, aura sex, canon minor character death, realistic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossoverSPN/pseuds/CrossoverSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For generations, the Winchester and Campbell families have been two of the most wealthy, well renowned, and reliable families of hunters in America. When John and Mary got married, the legacy was expected to continue on with even higher expectations for their children. However, they refused to raise their boys into the life and instead encouraged them to pursue other dreams and to live normal and safe lives. So, upon reaching adulthood, Dean left home and became a firefighter while Sam headed off to University. However, the boys suddenly found themselves brought home by a tragic accident. </p><p>Together they work to overcome their grief, move on with their lives, pursue their careers, and find love. </p><p>This story is based on actual events.............that occurred in my Sims 3 game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or place names they are all from Supernatural or Sims 3~ this is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Warning: This is my first fic, so I'm sorry if the formatting is bad. Let me know how I can improve it. Also, this was not beta'd and I wrote it kinda fast, so I'm sorry if there are horrible grammar problems (most likely run on sentences....) I'll try to go a bit slower in future chapters. 
> 
> Ch.1 is mostly Dean/Lisa. (But it begins and ends in this chapter...so hang in there?)

There have always been supernatural creatures living among mankind; creatures ranging from vampires, to werewolves, ghosts, ghouls, fairies, angels, sirens and countless other breeds. They lived in secret, praying on their weak and naive cousins: the homosapiens. However, not all humans were so easy to kill. People who called themselves hunters began to kill off these creatures. They would pass their knowledge through their families and over the generations hunting became easier. As technology advanced, it soon became impossible for the creatures to hide from the public. Society shook and nearly crumbled when reality was finally shown to the masses, but over time things settled down in a new world order. The creatures and humans lived together and the hunters became a special kind of police force that would be called to handle unruly or criminal creatures. Hunter families that could trace their bloodline back to medieval times were particularly relied on by the government and became wealthy and renowned. Through their generations of success and unmatched capabilities, the Winchesters and the Campbells were two of the most successful hunter families in America. It was no surprise that when a Winchester and a Campbell married, that the union would mean new things for the world of hunting. Everyone was watching the family with excitement and curiosity. However, what most people didn't realize, was that this union was not arranged. It was made from love and that love would end the tradition of hunting in one of those proud lines forever.

Moonlight Falls, Oregon was on the cold gray coast of the Pacific and tucked away by mountains that wore pine trees like sweaters. However, despite it's size, the town was alive with people and culture. The town had a long history of supernatural activity and even when the creatures no longer had to hide, they still lived there in great numbers. Because there would be a lot of work for them, John and Mary Winchester chose this place to build their home. The home, of course was no modest two story, white picket fenced farmhouse. No, it was a two story mansion with a basement just as big as the two stories above. At first, there was more room then they had things to fill it with, but over time John and Mary had two sons to help fill it. While John and Mary continued hunting as per family tradition, but Mary was adamant about keeping her sons out of it. John of course agreed, but he didn't want them completely unprepared. The boys were educated in the basics and kept at peak physical condition, but they were never allowed to know much about cases or be involved at all. Overall, their lives were relatively peaceful. The boys went to school and their parents were around for dinner on most nights, sometime they would be off on a hunt and their oldest son, Dean, would have to take over the chore, but they were happy. 

Dean grew up to be a good, brave, funny, family-oriented and charming man. After high school, he decided to become a fireman. He wanted to be a hero like his parents, just in his own way. Encouraged by his family, Dean moved to a bigger city to try a new kind of life while he began working his way up as a fireman. He lived alone in a studio apartment but, frequently went out to bars to pick up the most beautiful men and women of the night, which for him was not difficult. He kept his place clean and built on his already well founded cooking skills and made sure to visit his family whenever he could. Life was going well for him. 

Sam, however, had no clear idea what he wanted to do, other than the fact that he wanted to go to college. Sam was quite a bit different from Dean; Dean often described him as a 'major bookworm geek', 'a tree-hugger', and a 'neat-freak.' Of course, Sam was more than just that, he was ambitious, smart, and athletic. When he finished high school he went off to university to begin what he considered his first degree, which was going to be in science and medicine. His first year, Sam chose to live in a fraternity. At the beginning everything was new and exciting, everyone seemed interesting and everything screamed of possibility, but he was only there for a week before things changed. 

John and Mary had died in a car crash on the way back from a hunt. It devastated both of the boys, but particularly Dean. After the funeral, they headed back to their old house. Silently, they walked from room to room, each filled with their own memories. When they got to their parents room Dean went to his mother's easel where a half finished painting sat and he finally broke down, biting his lip as quiet tears ran down his cheeks. He remembered sitting on his parent's private balcony, listening to classic rock in the sunshine while his mother would paint quietly on the other side of the window. He would smile in at her every now and then or come look at her panting, other times she would sneak away and come back with sandwiches and lemonade. It was always 'their' time, no Sam and no Dad, just them and here sat one of her paintings that would never be finished. Meanwhile, Sam went along the wall and looked at their awards that their father had kept in there before running his hand over their shared dresser. 

“Dean, what do you want to do with this room?”

It took Dean a minute to shake off the tears and cough enough of them from his throat before he could speak again, “Leave it. We don't need the space for anything...let's just leave it. We can keep it locked up...only come in here when we need to.”

“Dean are you sure? I mean...won't it just...hurt worse to keep everything around? I'm not saying we have to go through things now...but...” 

“Sammy, just...don't ok? I'm the one moving back in here, so just let me deal with it OK?” 

“About that...I want to move back in too.” 

Dean's eyes narrowed, “What about school?” 

“I'll go back next semester, after everything gets settled down again. Dean, I want to be here with you, we can get through this together.”

Dean thought about it for a long minute, before he looked back up at Sam, “You sure?” 

“Yeah...” 

Dean gave a half smile and patted his brother's back on the way out of the room, “Alright, Sammy. It's your call.”

They exited the room and Dean locked it up behind them. “So, I got the key to the basement.” He said with a mischievous look. Sam grinned back at him. The two had never been allowed into the basement, in fact it was so well protected that it had been kept behind two different doors, one that would only open with a key that Mary kept on her and the other would only open for John's key. Even without seeing it, the boys had an idea about what it was. The basement's purpose only became more obvious when John and Mary would sometimes allow other hunters to stay the night down there or when they ran in during the middle of the night for supplies, or when they brought someone wounded home, or when they would go down there for hours before heading out on a hunt. Still, the boys both felt themselves pause in front of the first door. Excitement, curiosity and nerves ran through them, it was something forbidden, even now it felt wrong to go down there. Dean took a deep breath before putting the first key in. They moved into a small room looking at the stairs in front of them. They glanced at one another before going further down to the second door. Sam glared at it for a moment as if warning the door not to move or attack. He opened it and the two looked around with wide eyes. 

“This is amazing...” Sam said quietly as he walked by tables covered in weapons and bottles of strangely marked liquids. Dean went to check a couple of the different rooms and found the guest room and bathroom, a lab and a trophy room. When the boys met up again they could barely keep their eyes from wandering. “Dean, do you ever wish...we would have followed in their foot steps? I mean looking at all this...there is so much information...so much about the world we don't know...” 

Dean shrugged, “Mom wanted it this way. Besides you've seen her cousin's kids...friggin' crazy. No thanks.” 

“Says the guy who jumps into burning buildings for a living.” 

“Burning buildings don't try to possess you.”

“Good point.”

“Come on...let's lock this up too.” 

Sam took one last look around before following Dean upstairs. Dean handed him one key and kept the other for himself. They made their way to the kitchen and Dean started assessing supplies while Sam sat at the kitchen table. “So, you're going to the station tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, wanna keep busy. What about you?” Dean asked as he began pulling out the ingredients to make some burgers. 

“Well, I already have my books, I might as well start studying up. It'll give me an edge for when I go back.” 

“Not a bad idea.” They smiled at each other and Dean focused on cooking while Sam went to find a book. The rest of the night was quiet, they had dinner, Sam read, Dean tried to distract himself with video games and then with his car and then with music before eventually going out to a bar to find a cute girl to sleep with in aforementioned bar's bathroom. 

The next day, Dean headed to the fire station, after a quick talk and impromptu interview with the woman in charge of the station he quickly got a spot on the team. He decided to start that day. The team consisted of the old lady and two young beautiful ladies, one human and one angel. Dean really didn't plan to complicate things by sleeping with either one, after all these girls were going to have to have his back, but he wanted to make a good impression and in his book that generally meant some friendly flirting. He introduced himself and even after a short conversation he found out the fairy was basically a crazy evil bitch named Meg and the blonde, Lilith, was a misanthrope, who particularly hated kids. As the thought of 'How the hell did these two become firefighters' looped through his head, he eventually decided to busy himself on the engine. The thing was ancient and slow as hell and for someone who loved cars like Dean did, that was not gonna fly. He spent all day on the thing and hardly made any progress before he headed home. 

The week went by quickly and the boys fell into a routine; Dean went to work while Sam stayed home and studied, then Dean came home and made dinner where the two would talk about their day and Sam would try to get Dean to talk about their parents, Dean would refuse and then head off to a bar to find a boy or girl to entertain himself with. It wasn't till the next week that Dean would finally meet someone at a bar that would actually be memorable. The 'Vampire Lounge' wasn't his favorite joint, it was overly fancy and expensive, but it was just across the bridge from home and apparently the 'hot spot' of the evening. He walked in, trying not to fake gag about the red curtained walls as he made his way to the dance floor. That's when he saw her; the most beautiful women he'd seen in a while. She had beautiful, long, curly, dark chocolate colored hair and a tanned, toned body that was barely covered by a mini skirted, tight, green dress and eyes that seemed to shine even in the dimly lit bar. She gave him a small smile as she continued dancing and Dean considered that as good an invitation as any and headed right up to her. “Hey, I'm Dean.”

“Lisa.” She said as she finally stopped dancing to look him over.

“This your kinda scene Lisa?”

“Not really, I'm just here with some friends. I prefer the Roadhouse, personally. Kind of a biker bar, but it's got a good vibe and good beer. You know it?” 

“Hell yeah I know it. That stuff they got on tap's local, right?” 

“Yup. So uh, looks like my friend is...pretty occupied.” She motioned to a girl sitting on some guy's lap with his hands up the back of her shirt. “You wanna get some of that beer?”

“Lead the way.” 

They headed over to the Roadhouse, grabbed a couple of local beers and sat on a rickety wooden table in the corner. Dean took a deep gulp of the beer and let all the tension from the day drain off him. “Looks like you needed that.” Lisa said with a curious grin.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea. Been a shitty couple of weeks....it's starting to look up though.” The two grinned at each other and that's when Dean knew this was going to be more than a one night thing. 

The next week, Dean kept meeting up with Lisa and touring the many bars and clubs around town. He couldn't drink enough to be hung over the next day, but even just a few beers was enough when he was with Lisa. She was exciting, flirty and carefree, which was exactly what he needed in his life. Work was going well and he nearly had that damn engine the way he wanted it, but he didn't talk much to his coworkers mostly due to lack of common ground outside of work. Things with Sammy were good, but his brother clearly still wanted a chick-flick moment and while the sting was softening, Dean was still pretty torn up about his parents to the point that he still had nightmares and he knew that talking to Sammy wasn't gonna fix that. Still, being back home felt good and he'd even finally gotten to contacting old friends and settling back in 'for real'. 

In the end, it was on his night off, after way more shots than he'd originally planned to have, that he finally talked to Lisa about his parents. He told her all about them, about his mother's cooking and painting, about weight lifting with his father, family trips, family fights, about how he wanted to get married someday and how bad he wanted them to be part of that. He told her about how he'd call every week and come down at least once a month to see them, how they wouldn't talk about the hunts, but sometimes he would see one of them hurt and how scared it made him. He told her how he couldn't believe that in the end it was icy mountain roads that killed his parents, how they always seemed too tough to get taken down like that. He tells her that if it had been a creature that killed them, he probably would have become a hunter and how much that thought scares him because his mother never wanted that for him. Lisa held his hand through all of it and at the end when some bit of clarity finally hit him Dean was so frustrated and embarrassed that instead of going back to her place like they usually did he just got up and walked out. 

When he got home he slammed the door shut behind him making Sam come out of his den with a worried look. “Dean? What's wrong...did something happen with Lisa?”

“None of your business Sam, go back to reading.” Dean started to head upstairs without even looking back at Sam, but Sam ran after him.

“Hey, Dean, stop. What's going on? You can talk to me.”

“Ugh, ok. I fucking went all soap opera, chick-flick on her. Happy? You were right, it was all bottling up and it exploded all the fuck over her.” 

“So you talked about mom and dad?”

“Yeah....about...everything and pretty much made myself look like a jackass.”

“For having feelings? Dean, you've been seeing this girl every day for weeks...that never happens. Not to mention you obviously must trust her a lot if you talked to her about our family...I'm sure she understands. What happened exactly? You talked and then...?”

“Then I left. I already ruined her night, you think she wanted to hear me whine about my life? We aren't together Sam, it ain't suppose to be like that. No feelings, no bullshit, just out having fun. That's what we're doing and I messed it up. Figured, if I left she'd still have time to find somebody else for the night.” 

“Dean, that's not fair...”

“Whatever, I'm going to bed. I'm done talking about it.” Dean hauled himself up the stairs and Sam just sighed watching him go. 

Dean had barely laid down when he got a text from Lisa. “Kinda wish you didn't run out on me like that. Still, hope you're OK. Wanna meet up tomorrow? Roadhouse?” Dean stared at it for a minute before tossing his phone back on the table by his bed and pulled his pillow over his head. 

The next morning started like usual, Dean was making breakfast and Sam was at the table reading like always. “So, Lisa texted me last night.” 

Sam grinned marking his page before putting his book down. “I knew it. See she likes you and not just for...you know...the stuff I don't wanna know about in any capacity.” 

Dean laughed, “Prude.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Anyway, this is great. Seriously, you should talk to her....she could be the one, man.” 

“Ugh don't get all gross on me, it's way too early for that.” Dean placed a plate of eggs in front of him and then grabbed his own.

“It's not gross, Dean isn't that what you want someday? To get married and have a family? Lisa could give you that...you owe it to yourself and her to at least try right? I mean, things are clearly beyond the whole just getting drunk and laid every night point right? Why don't you invite her over?” 

“That's kind of a big deal and you know it. We haven't even hung out during the day time and you want me to invite her here?”

“You go to her place all the time.” 

“It's different. You know that. I never bring anyone home. Especially not here.” 

“Because you don't want anything to get serious or personal, I get it....but Dean you got serious and personal with her last night and she isn't running away.” 

Dean considered it for a minute and when Sam looked at him expecting an answer he just rolled his eyes, “Eat your damn food before it gets cold.” Sam smiled in victory and dug in.

After another day of going around in circles about what he wanted to do versus what he should do and what he felt he did or did not deserve, Dean finally asked Lisa if she wanted to hang out with him at the new cafe near the festival grounds called 'Gabriel's Hideaway'. The cafe had a VIP nightclub on the 2nd and 3rd floors, but downstairs it was a classy cafe styled restaurant with a grill and pool outside for summer parties. Dean figured with the nightclub upstairs, if things got awkward they'd have an out so it was the perfect place to test the waters with Lisa. Of course, the waters turned out to be fine and conversation flowed easily between them. Lisa didn't bring up the other night or make him feel awkward about it, instead they just carried on like usual, only with less alcohol and a bit more warm familiarity between them. Another week passed and every night Dean met up with Lisa after work to go to the movies, or see concerts in the park, or go bowling and one time she even went with him to the bookstore to pick up recipe books. Things were getting comfortable and after buying the books Lisa had mentioned she wanted to try Dean's cooking so the only logical thing was to do what Sammy had said, take the next step and invite her over for dinner on Saturday. Lisa seemed to hesitate which made Dean instantly start to try and back out of it, but she quickly agreed to go and put a big smile on to ease his mind, not that it worked.

That Saturday was a full moon. Most supernatural creatures were on various kinds of supplements to keep themselves in check, vampires, ghouls and other human parts consuming creatures were given synthesized food, werewolves and other creatures that lost control during certain times took pills to keep control better and special laws were created to keep everyone protected and help them to live more comfortably in a joined society. Even with all of these advancements and preparations, the full moon was still dangerous, sometimes creatures would still lose control and zombies tended to rise for that night only, infecting the living with all kinds of deceases. Still, as long as you weren't trying to spend much time outside, it was reasonably safe. Dean was in the kitchen working on dinner while Sam studied in his den, ready to leave them alone for the night until Dean was ready to introduce them. Lisa came over around 7 and Dean ran for the door yelling at Sam to keep an eye on the stir fry for him. Dean took a deep breath, put on his most charming smile and opened the door. His smile fell instantly when he saw her. Lisa's eyes were glowing and wide with stretched pupils like dog eyes and her hands had grown to have claws. Her nose had even changed slightly, her nostrils were a bit bigger and the tip slightly raised and she seemed to be subtly taking in the smell of things while keeping her eyes down a bit. “Dean...I wasn't sure when to tell you...but since it's full moon I just thought-” 

“You thought you'd spring this on me? Wait to turn and then come and put my family in danger?”

“Dean I'm on suppressants.” 

“Yeah, but those don't always work do they? Why do you think we still have hunters? To keep monsters like you in check. How the hell could you not tell me about this? After everything?” 

“It never came up and...I didn't think it'd matter.” 

“I come from a line of hunters, I may not be a hunter, but don't you think I'd still want to know that you aren't human?! That's not something you just spring on someone after getting all close and personal with them for weeks. God, I slept with you and the stuff I told you...I've never told anyone some of that stuff...and you just sat there and lied to me.” 

“Dean...I didn't lie to you I just-” Lisa's voice broke as she looked up at him. 

“Didn't tell the whole truth? Get out....I want you the hell away from my house, my family and waaay the hell away from me.”

“Dean calm down, we can-” 

“No, just stop. You can say whatever you want, but you had plenty of time to tell me. Hell maybe when you told me about your family you could have mentioned the crazy full moon frenzy that probably goes on every month or maybe when we ordered lunch you could have ordered some raw meat or maybe when we drove around you coulda dropped a hint by sticking your head out the window.” 

“I am not a dog, Dean.”

“Yeah, dogs are loyal. Get the hell out of here.”

Lisa looked at him in disbelief and finally stormed off. Dean watched to make sure she left the property before slamming the door shut and punching the wall. Sam watched him storm back into the kitchen and grab the frying pan before tossing it into the sink, food and all. Sam was about to speak, but Dean just turned the oven off and went upstairs. After a couple of hours he calmed down enough to head back downstairs to grab something to eat. Sam had cleaned up the kitchen and was sitting at the table. “Dean...talk to me.”

“She was a fucking werewolf Sam....she didn't even bother to tell me.” 

“Since when are you racist?” 

“I'm not...although I can imagine what dad would have said.”

“Can you imagine what mom would have said if dad gave you shit for dating her?” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “I know...but...she still should have told me. I mean werewolves are pretty different, dude. They have heats and full moon crazy time and have to take all kinds of suppressants; they are dangerous, Sam. They are more dangerous than a lot of other creatures because they lose control...she should have told me. What if I brought her here earlier and she lost it while I was taking a piss and you got mauled?” 

“Dean that's not fair to base everything on what if scenarios. Think about it from her perspective, what if she had told you straight up? What would you have done? You would have ended it right? You like Lisa, maybe she wanted you to have the chance to get to know her before you only saw her for what she is.” 

“It's part of the package, people deserve to know what they are getting into. That's the nice thing about angels and vamps, you know right the hell off the bat what they are. No surprises out of left field.”

“Dean...”

“Look, I just can't Sam. She's awesome and we had a great time together, and maybe I could overlook the werewolf thing, but she's obviously OK with hiding shit from me and I mean big important shit and you know I can't take that. It's over.”

Sam nodded, “Ok. I get it...it just sucks...it was nice to see you so happy and...settled, for once.”

“Yeah well, guess it's just not me.”

“You'll find the right person.”

“Maybe you should focus on you huh? When was the last time you got any action?”

“Dean, you know I'm not into one night stands.”

“OK, bitch when was the last time you went on a date?”

Sam went red, “Uhm...a year ago?” 

“Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.” 

“Shut up jerk.”


	2. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all Sam/Brady. Unlike with Lisa it won't end here and it'll include an explicit sex scene. This is my first time writing one so not that great, but hopefully it gets better as the chapters go on....

Over the next several months Sam prepared for re-enrolling in University to continue his science and medicine degree by reading his textbooks, doing research online and experimenting in the house lab. He went out now and then to meet old friends, but primarily he stayed at home. Everything had been leading up to finally going to university, it had been the only thing he'd wanted for the last several years of high school. The freedom to live away from home in a new city, the freedom to study what he wanted with other people who were interested in the same things, opportunities to have all kinds of new experiences all the time, it sounded perfect. Of course, everything with his parents had put that on hold and while he told Dean that it was so he could deal with things, it was mostly so he could keep an eye on his brother and help him readjust. It wasn't that Sam wasn't upset about his parents, he was, but he faced his emotions honestly and rode the waves that came with them. Some days he was angry at them for leaving, other times he just missed them and some days he started to find himself detached about he whole thing, hardly even believing they were really gone, but no matter what happened Sam pushed forward and tried to keep his mind on his goals. To Dean, family meant everything, not to mention that he hated change and was inept at dealing with his feelings; putting those personality traits together meant that Dean was going to have an extra hard time coping and Sam couldn't just abandon his brother to deal with everything alone. After the situation with Lisa, Dean stopped going out after work. He came home, made dinner, worked out for a bit and then drank while playing video games online with his friends locally. While Sam wasn't sure if that was a sign that things were getting better or worse, Dean started getting promoted pretty rapidly at work and that itself was worth celebration. Seeing his brother's success made Sam feel comfortable enough to leave his brother alone for a couple semesters. 

When the day finally came, it felt unreal. Sam went down for breakfast like usual, convinced he wasn't going to feel the weight of things until he finally got to his new school. Dean was moving quickly around grabbing jam from the fridge, “Just toast today Sammy, we gotta get going. Your school has that meet and greet thing today right? We gotta get on the road if you wanna actually go to that crap.” Dean was practically beaming with pride as he plucked the toast from the toaster. 

“Yeah.” 

“Where the hell is the enthusiasm? It's your big day kiddo.”

“Uhm kiddo? Don't even. Besides...I am excited. I'm just...I dunno. Last time I went...” 

“Hey, this time is gonna be different. You are gonna go and ace all your classes because you're a friggin' nerd and meet some cute equally nerdy girl that you are gonna try and use as an excuse to not come home on holidays, which is totally not allowed by the way you are coming home on holidays if I have to drag your ass back here.” 

Sam laughed, “I know, I wouldn't bail on you.” Sam took a quiet breath looking at his toast, “You really think it's gonna be that good?” 

“Sammy, it's gonna be awesome.” 

Sam relaxed a bit and ate his toast smiling to himself with thoughts of what things are going to be like at school. They were on the road before 9 and arrived there around 2. Dean pulled the Impala up to Sam's new frat where most of the new and old members were hanging around outside getting to know each other. Dean hauled Sam's stuff out of the truck and looked him over.

“Well, here you go Sammy...try to have a LITTLE fun once in a while, ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“And when you meet a girl I want pictures and details.”

“Oh my god Dean. Just go.” Sam pushed at his brother playfully.

“Ok, but you better call me this week and tell me how shit is going.” 

“I will I will.” Sam said laughing and hugged his brother before heading towards the frat house with the sound of the Impala roaring behind him as Dean left. All at once different people were introducing themselves; everyone seemed to be as excited as he was and rambling about a variety of topics ranging from keggars to philosophy. Out of the group, one man with dirty blonde hair and stormy gray blue eyes walked up to him with a particularly relaxed smile as he offered his hand. 

“Hey, I'm Brady. That was a sweet car you came up in.”

Sam shook his hand, “Uhm, thanks? That thing's been in the family forever. It's fast and reliable, but terrible on gas mileage. Anyway, my name's Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“You too and yeah that makes sense, classic cars are like that. So, you are probably more into newer cars then?”

“Yeah, they're more convenient, comfortable, better for the environment...it's just a win win.” Brady laughed and even though they just met, Sam felt himself relax. Sam rambled about the environment and then about dogs because of something he overheard and that led to Brady talking about photography while the rest of the new frat brother's conversations just seemed to disappear into a quiet background noise. What surprised Sam most of all was Brady's disposition. Even though Brady had an almost cocky, confident look, no matter what topic they hit on Brady was always right there with Sam, just as interested to talk about it. When the time for the meet and greet came, they went over to the school together and while they tried to mingle with other people they just ended up playing Frisbee out on the lawn together instead. 

On Thursday Sam finally called Dean,

“Sammy! How is it? Everything you ever dreamed?”

“Living in a frat was a terrible mistake. They have parties all time time, music is ALWAYS playing, the place is a mess, someone broke the kitchen sink and no one is bothering to do anything about it and the guy with the room next to mine is a freaking STREAKER when he gets drunk...which is nearly every night. Oh and he spray paints penises on the walls.” 

“Woah...”

“Yeah...woah. Oh and the girl front? Not so good. Pretty much every girl I've even tried to have a conversation with is either after me because of my money, just wants to hook up, or is really just not interesting. The only girl who I'm even really socializing with is the teacher's aid in my research class, Ruby...but yeah that's not gonna happen. Oh and I'm so busy running between classes and studying that I barely have time to eat. Half the time I just go out for burgers. Pretty sure that freshman 15 thing is true.”

“The what now?”

“I'm getting fat.”

“Yeah, well I always told you, you should come cook with me and mom, but you were too busy reading all the damn time.”

“Trust me Dean, I am already feeling the regret there, you don't have to rub it in.” 

“So...is anything good about it?”

“Well, the classes are really interesting, I'm learning a lot and I made a friend. He lives in the frat so even without a whole lot of free time we can hang out. We've been studying together a lot. His name's Brady, you'd like him he likes classic cars too.”

“How the hell did you become friends with him?”

“I dunno we just really get along, like he's easy to talk to and easy going. He's got this whole living in a frat thing down too, took a bedroom in the basement and the parties never really get down there so yeah, next semester...totally nabbing one of those rooms. Preferably really far from the streaker....” Dean snickered and Sam sighed, “But...this has been really...interesting. I'm getting kinda warn down, that's all.”

“Yeah well running on little food or sleep, waking up to a filthy place with crazy people being loud everywhere...doesn't really sound like your thing.”

“Yeah...but I'll get through it.” 

“I know you will Sammy.”

“What about you? Anything new going on there?”

“Not really, been hanging out with Charlie and Benny, got promoted to assistant fire chief.”

“Wait, assistant fire chief, are you serious Dean?! That's awesome! Congratulations!”

“It's not a big deal, not like it's stiff competition or anything. But hey, my hours are shorter so that's kinda nice. Get to sleep in. Been working on the fire truck's engine a lot, got that baby purring.”

“That's really awesome, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, you should probably get back to studying huh?”

“Yeah, I better go grab dinner too. Man I miss your cooking.”

“I'll bet you do, lazy ass. Anyway, get going. Don't want you blaming me when you don't get a perfect score on your test.”

Sam smiled at that, “Yeah, goodnight.” 

“Night Sammy.”

As the weeks went by, the constant noise, lack of decent food and adequate sleep, the filth of the frat and the stress from studying was all building up on Sam's shoulders like bricks. Mid terms didn't make things easier and with everything wearing him down he only managed Bs on his tests. The disappointment from that sent him straight to his room to crash with his head on his desk. He stayed that way for what felt like an hour before he heard a quiet knock on his door. “Go away.” He grumbled, but the door opened anyway. Brady was standing there with his usual relaxed grin, like nothing touched him and his soft eyes that always seemed to see right through any walls Sam had up.

“Sam, you look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

“You need to get out of here, come bowling with me. We can take stupid photo booth pictures and play arcade games.” 

“Gotta study.”

“Mid terms just ended, you need a break. You study like this and nothing is gonna sink in anyway.” Sam still didn't lift his head, though he was facing Brady now with his face still flat on the desk. “Sam, if it's that bad, I'll study with you after, but you need to relax. Seriously. Come on.” 

“OK fine.” 

Sam relied on Brady after that. Whenever he started to get too stressed, Brady would drag him to a party, or just out for food, or to take stupid pictures in the photo booth at the bowling alley. Soon, Brady was the best part of his day and the only beacon of sanity in the shit hole of the fraternity. But when finals approached, nothing could stop the onslaught of stress. No matter how much he studied, Sam didn't think he could manage more than Bs at this point, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He started pulling all nighters and drinking energy drinks to make it through class and napping after wards only to start the process over again the next day. Frustration and irritation pinched at him slowly until it felt like a permanent vibration under his skin. The day before finals he could feel he had set himself up for failure. Nothing he was trying to memorize was sticking at all. He needed release, sanctuary from all of this, even if for just a few hours. He walked out of his room and downstairs to find Brady in the kitchen eating across from one of the exchange students living in the dorm. When Brady's eyes lifted and spotted Sam, Sam felt all of the worry seep out of him. “Brady....I need your help.” 

“Sure Sam, what's up?” Brady motioned for Sam to take a seat, but he just shook his head. He knew if he sat down he would completely lose his nerve. For a while now, Sam had been sure that Brady was interested in him, well he thought Brady was interested, probably somewhere around 96% sure. It was the way Brady looked at him and the subtle flirting here and there. Brady never made a move and sometimes Sam thought it was just how he was with everyone, flirty and smooth, but Brady had spent more time with Sam than anyone else so maybe it meant something. Even if it would just be chalked up to experimentation or just something to keep sane, Sam wanted release and he wanted it with Brady and he didn't think Brady would be the type to worry about labels or relationships or make things complicated. No, he was sure this could go as smoothly as everything else seemed to with them. Sam finally motioned for Brady to follow him upstairs and Brady nodded, taking his plate to the broken sink to deal with later. When they got upstairs, Sam turned to Brady quickly and pulled him into a kiss. Brady didn't seem surprised at all, he just looped his arms lazily around Sam's waist and kissed back, gently licking his way into Sam's mouth. 

“Is that what you need Sam?” Brady asked, removing his lip's just from enough away from Sam's that they brushed with each word.

“Yes...please...I just need to...” Sam whispered quietly against Brady's lips, slowly rolling his hips forward against him. 

“I get it...no need to explain. I'm all yours, Sam.” Sam practically whined as he grabbed Brady's hand and pulled him to his room. Sam had been absolutely right, everything with them was easy, they just flowed perfectly together. Sam had barely thrown Brady onto the bed, when Brady started removing his clothes. Sam stripped quickly too and pounced on him, kissing him fervently. They starting with deep kisses where their tongues pressed and licked at each other before, taking turns sucking and biting before Sam started biting and kissing his way down Brady's neck. They wound together in a fury of tongue, skin, fingertips, nails, teeth, moans, kisses, clawing, rutting, need, and hard, fast and frantic movement. Brady's moans seemed to come out in sighed hums as he let Sam's fingers and tongue rush over his body. Sam may not have ever been with a man before, but that didn't stop him from his usual urgency and passion; Sam had always be a somewhat aggressive lover, but even more so now that he needed to work out some stress. Sam worked his way kissing, biting and sucking Brady's collarbone, moving to his nipples, teasing one after the other until they were both hard, then down Brady's side to his hip bone where he sucked until a little purple blossom formed, then to the crevasse between Brady's leg and cock all the while running his fingers gently over Brady's thighs, clawing them desperately before grabbing his ass and massaging it roughly. As Sam's tongue inched closer to Brady's length, Brady gave a sharp gasp, “Sam, you done this before?” Brady asked quietly as he ran his fingers through Sam's long hair and tugged just enough to get him to look up from beside his cock. Sam moaned at the tug and looked at Brady through his eyelashes before he shook his head. “Ok...I'm gonna get some stuff, you just sit there and wait for me. Ok?” Sam nodded, but as Brady stood Sam pulled him down for one more desperate kiss. 

Sam tried to distract himself from all the incessant thoughts pricking the back of his head by rubbing his cock in quick heated strokes. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long, because soon Brady came back in with a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms, grinning at Sam who froze instantly like a child caught red handed and didn't move until Brady laughed lightly. “It's ok.” Brady said running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam smirked and released his cock as Brady crawled back on the bed. “Sam...I'm gonna prep myself...while I do that I want you to touch yourself...but slower than you were. Don't want you finished before we even really get started. It's only fair after all. Think you can do that for me?” Sam nodded enthusiastically and watched as Brady got on his knees on the bed in front of Sam and started lubing his fingers. “What kind of view do you want? Front or back?” 

Sam blushed and imagined both for a moment before whispering, “Back.” 

“Whatever you want Sam.” Brady said with a smile and turned away from Sam getting on one hand and his knees while the other hand slipped between his legs. Sam watched unable to move as the pad of Brady's pointer finger circled his rim, rubbing slowly. “Touch yourself Sam.” Sam's mouth hung open for a moment before he put his hands over his long length again gently stroking in a slow rhythm. Brady carefully pushed his finger in, up to the first digit and let go of a long breath before pushing the finger in the rest of the way. Sam groaned as want and need rushing through him. He was so focused on watching Brady everything else melted away, all the thoughts that had been prickling at him vanished and now he just wanted so badly he could feel his whole body ache.

“I want to touch you...” Sam said quietly as he continued stroking himself.

“Be patient Sam...” Brady pressed a second finger in and arched his back, his breath going ragged as he pumped his fingers in and out of himself starting in a slow rhythm, but speeding up gradually, scissoring a bit as he went. Sam sped up trying to match Brady's speed. They were both panting by the time Brady pressed a third finger in and began to really get himself open, tugging on the sides, moving his fingers around to stretch his hole, curling his fingers in the way experience had proven work; he found his prostate and moaned loudly as his elbow's strength went out and his face went down against the mattress. Sam watched in awe, his mouth hanging open and his cock almost completely forgotten. 

“Brady...please.” 

“Ok...I'm ready...condom.” He pointed with his free hand that lay flat on the mattress to where the condoms lay abandoned on the mattress as he continued to rub his prostate, moaning and shuddering. Sam quickly tore open the condom and slipped it over his cock before dousing it with lube, smearing it around, careful to get everywhere. Sam moved behind Brady and tugged at his wrist. Brady pulled his fingers out slowly, wincing a bit as they came out. Sam lined up and pushed in slowly, feeling the hot tight ring of muscles squeeze around him. Sam paused for a minute as Brady relaxed again and Sam went back to driving forward. Brady gasped as Sam bottomed out with a loud moan as he curled over the smaller man, letting their sweat stick them together chest to back. They breathed hard for a moment before Sam managed to sit up, pulling their skin from each other, leaving them both with a rush of cold.

“You ok?” Sam asked as he rolled his hips trembling with the need to move as he fingered Brady's hip bones tightly, getting a good hold. 

“Yeah...I'm good...just work up to it ok?” Sam nodded and pulled out slowly before pushing back in just as torturously slow. Brady moaned, gripping the mattress, unable to move his head up, but he managed to push his hips back to meet Sam with each new thrust. With each push they picked up speed and soon they were frantically crashing against one another in a desperate rhythm. The sound of sweaty skin slapping on each collide banged out a constant beat accompanying their moans as Brady's body was pressed hard into the mattress. The build of pleasure shook Sam as he neared orgasm, curling over Brady again biting and kissing his shoulders while changing the angle of their bodies to pound deeper into Brady. “Sam...touch me...I need...” 

“I gotcha...” He reached beneath Brady, raising the man's hips with one hand and using the other to stroke Brady in rhythm to their thrusting. 

Brady's mouth hung open and his eyes clenched tightly shut as he panted into the mattress, “That's perfect Sam. You're perfect, just like that...don't stop.” Brady's muscles tightened as he came in Sam's hand, riding the waves of aftershock as Sam continued to pound into him. Sam gave little gasps with each push and only a few minutes later he felt all the tension in his body peak at it's boiling point and he came hard, finally releasing all the pressure and stress from the semester right before collapsing on Brady. After he caught his breath he pulled out and slid to Brady's side, pulling the condom off and tying it closed before tossing it in the trash near the bed. They lay side by side, not touching, their breathing slowly returning to normal. 

“Brady....thanks.” Sam said quietly moving just close enough to let their shoulder's touch. 

“Anytime Sam.” 

They never discussed their relationship, they weren't dating and for the most part nothing between them changed, other than that when one of them felt stressed they could comfort one another more intimately. Everyone in the frat knew what they were doing, but no one cared beyond some teasing here and there, usually brought on by alcohol. The rest of the semester went better than the first half; he started making more friends in his frat, managed to relax a bit on the weekends and finally picked up a rhythm that made sure he at least got to eat twice a day, but Sam still ended the year with a B average, which left him a little disappointed. Sam spent his last day with Brady. They went out for lunch at the usual burger joint, went bowling, took romantic photo booth pictures together and went home to spend what little time they had left after packing, in bed kissing languidly. 

“I'm gonna miss you Sam.” Brady said quietly as he ran his fingers along Sam's jaw line. 

“Same here, but I should be back soon to finish my degree. Just gotta see how things are at home first.”

“Well, I'll be here. You can give me a call whenever you want too, you know.” 

“Same.” Sam smiled and pressed his lips lazily to Brady's, taking in his taste as much as he could before the sound of his phone going off made him nearly jump out of bed in surprise. He looked at the caller ID before picking up. “Dean?”

“Hey, I'm outside, got your stuff together? Need me to help?”

“No, I got it. Be down in a sec.” He hung up and looked at Brady, “I gotta go.” 

Brady nodded and they shared one more kiss before he helped Sam carry his stuff outside. Sam hadn't told Dean about Brady, mostly because he wasn't sure what to say about it or how to really describe it, so when they got outside they played it safe and Brady waved him off like any other friend would do. With that, Sam's first year of school ended and he returned to Moonlight Falls exhausted and a little lonely.


	3. Horrible Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all Destiel with little bits of Sam/Brady long distance. 
> 
> Also, in Sims 3 there aren't angels or demons, the closest thing is fairies so basically I'm mixing the ideas together. In Sims 3 fairies can use magic called auras. They wrap themselves in a particular aura to affect themselves and those around them in various ways such as mood manipulation. They also have a tendency to be mischievous and play pranks, although that tendency is naturally affected by personality; for example, the only fairy I have seen with the tendency to do that so far is Gabriel.

The summer started with Sam settling back in with Dean. He had a few more classes to finish for his degree, so he began studying for them in the afternoons while Dean was away at work. He would call Brady now and then just to talk and even just hearing the man's voice made any worries or stress he had, vanish. 

Dean did his usual as well, but he was glad to have Sammy home. Dean would go to work, work on the engine, the fire alarms and all the other equipment he seemed to be the only one who knew how to take care of, deal with emergencies and go home. Things with Meg and Lilith weren't really much better, but they had a good flow going and that was all that mattered really. After work, he'd head home, make dinner, maybe play video games with Charlie and Benny, work out, play pool or hit the hot tub, didn't matter because life was starting to get more peaceful and that was enough most of the time. While Sam was away, he had eventually run into Lisa at the grocery store. He apologized for 'treating her like shit' and she apologized for not having told him about what she was. They went out for lunch to catch up and had gotten back on friendly terms, but Dean was clear that he didn't want to get romantically involved with her again. For the most part, he didn't actively invite her into his life, but they were ok seeing each other at parties and talking here and there. Sometimes they would flirt with each other, or tease each other, but it never went beyond that. 

A couple of weeks into summer, Dean had to stay late at work to clean up the truck after a particularly messy emergency in the woods. Over the noise of the hose and the radio, he heard his co workers gathered in the kitchen chatting excitedly with a new voice; it was a low, gravely voice that sounded like whomever it belonged to had either just gotten over a cold or given a really good blow job. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind at hearing that voice: what would it sound like screaming his name, begging for his cock, what would it sound like the morning after? Dean shook his head trying to wake himself up the minute his thoughts went somewhere beyond just sex. What the hell was he thinking? The guy might not even be attractive, he could be a creep or a jackass. Hell, he could just be some greasy delivery guy or something. Still, as he listened to the voice his curiosity peaked. He turned off the water to the hose and headed into the kitchen. 

The voice came from an angel with beautiful black wings, dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Dean lost his breath as he stopped mid step and stared at the man. The man was dressed in the same style uniform he was so he had to work night shift, because Dean sure as hell hadn't heard about anyone joining his shit crew. When he finally snapped himself out of it enough to walk up to them, Meg and Lilith were introducing themselves to the man; Meg in particular was excited to meet him, if her fluttering wings were anything to judge by. The man's eyes landed on him, expecting an introduction, no doubt, but they were judgment free and patient, like he would as long as it took for Dean to speak to him. Dean gave a lopsided smile and moved forward, putting his hand out; the girls rolled their eyes as they watched him, but the man smiled and took his hand in a firm shake. 

“I'm Dean, assistant fire chief day side.” 

“Nice to meet you. I'm Castiel Milton-Novak, new recruit, night shift.” They smiled at each other, their eyes never leaving one another as Castiel waited for Dean to release his hand, which left them in a hand shake that went slightly too long, but not nearly long enough. Close up, Dean could see him better and every inch of him was absolutely beautiful and firm. Meg cleared her throat and gave him a _what the fuck are you doing asshole_ look. Dean gave her a _piss off bitch_ look before he looked back at Castiel and put on his most charming grin.

“So, Cas, I haven't seen you around before, did you just move in or something?”

“Yes, actually. I moved here with my family a few months ago.” At the word family, Dean's eyes instantly flashed to Cas's hand, but there was no ring, which meant he was living with his parents, hopefully. Dean gave him a smile and Castiel smiled back, the two seemed to be caught in the moment again, just silently looking at each other as heat built in their cheeks, until Meg got fed up.

“Shouldn't you be heading home Winchester?” 

Dean glared, “What about you? You aren't night shift.” 

“I might have to ask for a transfer if Clarence is sticking around.” Meg lifted her eyebrows suggestively.

“Castiel.” Castiel corrected politely and Dean smiled at him, but it fell quickly. 

“I do gotta go, my brother is gonna be wanting dinner, but hey maybe I'll see you around. If you're new I could show you around or something, I've lived here pretty much my whole life...so I know all the best places....for whatever.” Dean had started out strong, but the longer he looked into Cas's steady gaze the more he seemed to stammer nervously. 

Cas looked almost disappointed that Dean was leaving, but he gave an accepting nod, “That would be greatly appreciated. It might be difficult for us to meet with out schedules the way they are, but perhaps on the weekend? I've been helping my brother with his new business a bit, but I might be able to get away for a little while.”

Dean beamed, “Awesome! So, here let me give you my phone number.”

“Oh, yes. I'll give you mine as well.”

Meg and Lilith gave each other unbelieving stares as the boys traded numbers. 

“Guess I'll see you soon, huh Cas? You let me know if these two give you any trouble ok?”

“I'll be fine, Dean. Thank you.” Castiel looked at him with a shy smile and Dean blushed, frozen again, letting his eyes crawl slowly from Castiel's eyes to his lips before going back up and licking his own lips in the process. 

“No problem, Cas...later.” 

“No goodbye for us? Oh Dean, you heart breaker.” Meg teased and Dean flipped her off before heading out the door. 

 

When Sam walked into the kitchen, he found Dean humming while he cooked. “Uhm...something good happen?” 

“You could say that.” Dean grinned to himself as he continued stirring the contents he meant to fix as a homemade sauce for their steaks. 

“Gonna elaborate or should I start guessing?” 

“Guessing sounds more entertaining. Go for it Sammy.” Sam gave his brother a bitch face and Dean rolled his eyes, “Ok, ok. It's not a big deal, but there is a new guy at work. Night side though. He's fucking smoking hot. I mean, damn the things I wanna do to that man, Sammy.” 

“Oh my god, Dean I don't wanna hear this.” 

“It's a natural act Sammy.”

“Still, ew. Ugh. Brain bleach.” Dean laughed as Sam shook his head. “Ok, so when are you asking Mr. Smoking Hot out?” 

“Weekend. Probably the only time we will both have some off time. His name is Castiel, by the way, but you know, Mr. Smoking Hot works too.”

“Castiel? Weird name.” 

“Yeah, but then again he's an angel.”

“Wait, what?! You and an angel? What happened to your freak out about Lisa?”

“1. I was angry that she lied to me. 2 Werewolves and angels are totally different Sam, don't be a racist.” Sam looked at his brother in disbelief and Dean rolled his eyes, “Look, I'm pretty sure he didn't have any aura going on trying to manipulate me or something and he didn't mess with me, so obviously it's gonna be fine.”

“Until he has you alone.”

“Sammy, if you are worried about my virtue, I'm telling you right now, the guy can freaking take it.” 

“Ew dammit Dean, just..just be careful ok? I'm sure he's awesome, but maybe you should try and NOT piss him off ok?”

“Pfft. This guy wouldn't hurt a fly.”

“You know him that well?”

“It's just the vibe he has ok? Look, I know what I'm doing.” 

“Ok, ok.”

That night after dinner Dean looked at his phone tempted to text Cas. No too soon. Dean went to distract himself with video games, but it wasn't even an hour later in between races that he looked at his phone again. Maybe just a little message wouldn't hurt. 

_How's it going night shift?_

Dean didn't have to wait more than 5 minutes before there was a response: _Uneventful so far. I've been trying to find things around the station to work on, but I've been told you keep everything in impeccable shape._

Dean smiled a bit, _Nah,not everything. I'm pretty sure that shower could use some work._

_Indeed, the water pressure leaves something to be desired._

Dean blushed brightly as he pictured Cas in the tight, dirty old shower in the fire station, trying to get the temperature right before finally giving up and rushing to get clean, his hands rapidly lathering himself with soap. Dean pursed his lips and gave out a quiet little sigh, _Yeah I know what you mean, never seems to get quite hot enough does it?_

_No, it does not get nearly hot enough._

Dean grinned and stared at the message. Was Cas flirting? Well....one way to find out.... _Don't worry about it Cas, I'll fix it tomorrow. I'm pretty good with my hands ;)_

_Please allow me, I've already begun working on it._

Dean's eyebrows lifted in surprise. _Oh, you pretty good with your hands too then huh Cas?_

_I suppose you will have to try the shower tomorrow to find out._

Dean had to desperately resist the urge to invite Cas to join him as he simply replied: _Well I will definitely do that. Good luck Cas, I'll quit distracting you now._

_You don't need to. I appreciate the company. Though my responses may become delayed soon._

_Alright, well I'll stick around then._

They spoke until Dean had to sleep, at which point he fell asleep on the sofa in the gaming room, his game still running in the background. When he got to work the next day and checked the shower there was a small post it note waiting that read: 'I hope it's to your liking now. -C.' Dean couldn't help but smile as he got in and checked the shower, the pressure and the temperature were perfect, of course part of it was probably the fact that Cas had been the one to fix it. Either way it felt like heaven, like every single drop had already been touched by Cas before it ran it's way down Dean. In the end it was that thought that made Dean end up having to turn the shower back to cold just to keep himself in check.

That week, Dean and Cas continued to text throughout the day and even continued leaving notes to one another at work on random pieces of equipment for the other to find. When the weekend approached, they made a plan to meet up on Saturday for the first time since they had met. Dean had already picked out a series of places to take Cas and had been grinning the entire day beforehand, which of course led to putting up with Sam's teasing. 

Saturday morning, Dean woke up to the buzz of a text.

_I'm sorry Dean, but my brother has asked me to help him at his business today. He has insisted and as we share a room I think it would be best if I...avoided conflict. Perhaps next week?_

Dean buried his head in his pillow for a minute feeling his heart sink. Being half asleep, he responded a bit more honestly than he normally would: _do you got any time? Like 20 minutes or something?_

The response didn't come for about 5 minutes, but when it did come Dean practically threw himself out of bed. _I'll send my address. If you come now I have time before we leave._

Sam watched in confusion as Dean ran out of the house with his hair and clothes a bit of a hurried mess. “Dean?” 

“Later Sammy!”

Sam grinned, “Go get him...I guess?”

Dean drove down the street for about 10 minutes before he pulled up in front of Cas's house. It was a simple two story house with a matching two story garage and a pool in the back, visible between the two buildings. Dean walked up to the door and rang the bell before running through his hair hoping it wasn't sticking up too bad. He heard quick foot steps before the door swung open to reveal Castiel, with his hair out of place and still in his pajamas, but with a cup of coffee in his hands. “Dean...that was quick.”

“Yeah, turns out we live on the same side of the river.” Dean said with a grin that wouldn't drop as they looked each other over as if awed all over again with one another. 

After a moment of comfortable silence Cas blushed, “Sorry, come in.” Dean followed Cas in to see a blonde haired angel with brilliant gold wings that were so bright they almost looked white, sitting at the kitchen table with a beautiful wide eyed,red headed woman with dark blue wings. Dean could hear someone running around upstairs and someone clicking away on a computer keyboard in another room nearby. Suddenly Dean realized how ridiculous this was, he was interrupting Cas's family early in the morning, the kind of early that people usually moved around in auto-drive without thinking. He shoved his hands in his pockets, as if trying to shrink down and stay out of everyone's way, but when Cas would look back at him, he couldn't help but beam. “Dean, I'm sorry we haven't had time to go around town yet. Lately, all I have time to do is work at the station and then work with my brother.” 

“That one?” Dean motioned to the kitchen.

“Luc? No. My other brother, Gabe. He's upstairs doing his hair...” Cas said with an awkward smile. 

“Guess you should be doing that too huh?” Dean said lifting his hand to tug at a particularly wild patch of Cas's hair making him blush brightly as he swatted Dean away.

“Yes, I suppose I should be doing that...but I'm sure you don't want to watch and it would be rude to leave you down here unattended.”

“Oh, I dunno, looks like it's gonna be a pretty good fight trying to tame that hair.” Dean mentally kicked himself immediately, but Cas laughed and he let the tension in his shoulders release. 

“I tend to...roll around in my sleep.” Cas said with a smile as he ran his hand through his hair shyly. Dean instantly had images of Cas clinging to him and rolling over him in the night until Dean would catch him in his arms and keep him still. 

“And that's the understatement of the year. This boy rolls around so much he ends up on the floor half the damn time.” A voice called from the stairs. They both looked over and saw a man with slightly long dirty blonde hair and whiskey colored eyes with wings to match. 

“Gabe....” Cas warned with a glare. 

“What? You know, Cassie, it's just cruel to wait till the honeymoon to tell poor lover boy over there that he's gonna be kicked out of bed every night with all your flailing.” 

“Gabriel, if you want my help today, it would be unwise to insult my guest.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You know you'll help anyway....otherwise I MIGHT have to break out the super glue.” 

“Super glue?” Dean lifted a brow and looked at Cas who continued to glare at his brother for a moment before looking sheepishly at Dean. 

“When I was 12...my brother put super glue on my pillow....I had to shave my head.”

Dean pursed his lips tightly trying not to laugh as Cas blushed and crossed his arms. “I'm sure you still looked fine...”

“I looked like a cult leader.” Cas deadpanned and Dean broke out laughing as Gabriel came down the stairs. 

“Anyway, Cassie...you should go change or we're gonna be late. Unless you wanna work in your pjs all day.” 

“Yes...of course. Dean, I'm sorry...unless you really want to watch me do my hair this is probably where we will have to part ways for today.”

“Is that an invitation to watch you do your hair?” Dean asked teasingly and Cas smirked back.

“Yes. If you'd like to stay...”

“Lead the way.” Cas smiled and led Dean upstairs passed Gabriel who was rolling his eyes. If this was the only time he was going to see him all week, Dean wanted every minute he could get. He wanted to soak up Cas's voice, scent and movements, he wanted to memorize his eyes and expressions. It had been a long time since he wanted someone so badly, maybe more than he'd ever wanted anyone. The fact that they were denied being able to see much of each other only seemed to heighten the need.

Dean sat on the toilet lid as Cas attempted to gel his hair. “You need some help there?” Dean offered with a laugh.

“I am quite capable...thank you.”

“So, Cas....why firefighting?” 

“That might not be a discussion to do over primping.”

“Did you just say primping? What the hell does that even mean?”

“It doesn't matter, the point is...that is a rather personal question...that would be more suited to over dinner talk.” 

“Well Cas, when you are free for dinner we can take all the time you want, but since I don't see that happening in the foreseeable future, throw a guy a bone huh?”

Cas gave a sigh as he looked at Dean through the mirror. “I suppose you're right. Well, my mother and oldest brother Michael were in an accident 18 years ago. I was just a toddler, but it...broke our family, particularly my father. He became a recluse, stopped writing, stopped doing anything that didn't involve copious amounts of alcohol really. He shut us all out. Anna and I were young, but we still learned through that experience just how fragile human life is....and how cherished and worthy of protection it is. I wanted to do my part to help keep people safe, so I chose to become a firefighter while my sister Anna became a lifeguard. Lucifer, however was so broken without Michael and especially with our father breaking down the way he did, that he started getting into trouble. He got.... arrested a lot. Gabriel has tried to keep the family together. He does all the cooking and peacekeeping, he even dropped out of school to take care of our father and all of us. It was only recently that he even started looking for a full time job. Father has started writing again and he seems to be getting better, despite the still rampant social anxiety. He has even started going outside again, sort of. It's all baby steps, really. Still, it's enough of an improvement that Gabriel felt he could begin working more. We moved here because property is cheap and Gabriel, with the help of some loans, was able to start a business.”

“Let me guess, Gabriel's hideaway?...The new cafe nightclub, is that his?” Dean said quietly, unsure of how to respond to all of the new information. Part of him felt guilty for pushing Cas to talk about it and part of him just wanted to comfort Cas, but he knew how he felt when people tried to comfort him so he just stayed relatively quiet about all of that and stuck to the easy stuff. 

“Yes. You know it?” Castiel's eyes brightened as he turned from the mirror to face Dean directly.

“Yeah, been there once or twice. Pretty amazing place actually.” 

Cas smiled, “I'm sure he'd be glad to hear that.”

“What does he have you do there?”

“Wait tables..work the register...just small things. He has Anna come in and help when she can as well. Honesty, the place has been rather lucrative...I think he will be able to hire more staff soon...though I'm sure he will still prefer the free labor that Anna and I provide.”

“Enslaved for life. No good Cas.”

“Yes, I agree.” 

“Well, let me know if you need rescuing anytime. Maybe I can come by and bug ya.” 

“I would be grateful for your company...but I don't want to put you out any further than I already have.” 

“Hey, to be honest, your brother's joint was on my list of places to take you anyway.”

“Really?” Cas's face brightened with pride. 

“Yeah, really, but you might not wanna tell him that; he seems like the type to get a big head.”

“You have no idea.” Cas laughed and Dean felt himself relax a bit. After a moment of quiet, Cas gave a half smile, “I should get changed and head out, Gabe will be waiting. Dean, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done, you've been nothing but kind and welcoming. The move here, has not been easy, but my family seems to be doing better here than they have in a long time and having you around, even just the texting has made it all the better. I know I haven't been a very good friend, but-”

“Hey none of that. We are on opposite shifts, there's no helping it and hey, texting you all day keeps me more than entertained. Pretty sure you're doing an awesome job as a friend.” 

Cas seemed to search his honesty before finally giving a smile, “You keep me...more than entertained as well.” 

Dean grinned and stood up, tugging at Cas's pajamas, “Better go change, or he might just make you go like this.” 

“Yes, that is a possibility. Perhaps I'll see you later, or at least soon.”

“Count on it.” 

Dean drove home and it was barely an hour later when he got a text from Cas: _My brother is opening the VIP rooms for 'one night only' tonight in order to draw in customers...I have a feeling it's going to be a long day._

_Sounds like a good time._

_Only if you don't have to clean up afterwards....this place has a hot tub Dean. A hot tub, above a bar._

Dean imagined Cas naked and bent over the side of the hot tub, panting and growling out Dean's name in his low rough voice as Dean pounded into him. The idea alone left him half hard as he replied: _Yeah, cleaning wise that was probably not the best choice. Drunk people in hot tubs...yeah...lots of stuff can happen._

_Indeed._

_Although, being the drunk person IN the hot tub is another story._

_I wouldn't know, but I suppose it sounds pleasurable._

_You know Cas, I have a hot tub at my place =D_

_That sounds very nice. I can't imagine this one being very relaxing with the club under it..._

_I wonder if you can feel the bass._

_I wonder as well. I would assume so._

_So...when does he open the VIP room?_

_Dean...are you going to help me protect the virtue of the hot tub?_

_Uhm....maybe?_

_7:00 :D_

_I'll be there. ;)_

Sam was in his room on the phone talking to Brady when Dean knocked. “Hold on.” Sam said into the phone and went to the door. “What's up?”

“I left dinner for you, I'm heading out tonight.”

“Cas?”

“Maybe.”

Sam grinned, “Have fun Dean. I won't wait up.”

Dean headed to Gabriel's hideaway to find the parking lot completely packed and cars lined down the street. Outside there were people bbqing and getting in the small pool while inside on the first level, where the fancy cafe was, there were several large groups sitting down to dinner while listening to live piano music. It was only upon getting inside and scanning the room that Dean realized Cas was the one playing the piano in a black and white waiter's uniform complete with waistcoat. He watched slack jawed as Cas played. The tune was simple, but he played it with a smile on his face as his fingers bounced over the keys. It was joyful and it filled Dean's heart to bursting. “Take a seat Dean-o. Have a drink, on me.” 

Dean spun around to see Gabriel grinning ear to ear before he gave a quick suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. “Uhm, sure. Thanks.” 

“Nah, thank you. For being sooo good to my baby brother.” His melodic voice teetered halfway between sarcastic and merely enthusiastic to the point Dean wasn't quite sure if Gabriel meant to harass him or actually thank him. 

“Uhm, yeah whatever, Cas is awesome, so...” Dean shrugged and Gabriel grinned looking him over.

“What's your poison, Winchester.” The way he said Dean's name was like he was tasting it, testing it like a fine old wine that may or may not be poisoned. Dean knew what his name meant, what it stood for and what kinds of images must be attached to it, particularly for creatures, but he was no hunter and he wasn't ashamed of his name or his family so he didn't flinch or give any real reaction that Gabriel might be fishing for. 

“I'll take a whiskey on the rocks.”

“Classy. Be right out with that.” 

While Dean waited, Cas's music stopped and he took a shy bow as the diners applauded him. Cas quickly noticed Dean and headed over to him. “You came!”

“Yeah, I didn't know you could play piano.”

“Just a little, but I've always loved it. Gabe got this one for me. I play a little for the customers around dinner time, but it's not a big deal. I don't really have time to practice to get any better really.” 

“Seems like you really like it though, maybe eventually you'll have more time to really go at it.”

“Maybe.”

“Still, damn good though. I got an old acoustic guitar from my dad a few years back, but never really managed to do anything with it.”

“I'd still like to hear sometime. Maybe we could play together?” 

“Maybe. We do have a piano at my place. No one has played it in a while though, it belonged to my great grandma or something.” 

“Playing music and then drunken adventures in a hot tub? Your place sounds very nice.”

“Hell that's only the beginning, you might want to take a night off to really enjoy everything.” 

Gabriel chose that moment to bring Dean's whiskey back, “Here you go Dean-o. So, shall we get to the what are your intentions with my baby brother speech now or later?” 

“Gabe! Dean don't drink that.” Cas said quickly pulling the glass from Dean's lips.

“Why?”

“Because if he's giving you that line he probably spit in your drink.”

“I would never!” Gabriel protested and under Castiel's glare he shrugged, “It's not spit...it's a little fairy magic.” Dean looked at him wide eyed. “Oh don't get melodramatic I was just gonna make your teeth chatter all night so you wouldn't be getting all over Cassie.”

“I can take care of myself Gabe...besides I doubt Dean is interested in that so just leave it alone ok? He's my friend.”

“Uh huh. Whatever. Just don't get covered in hickies, dad'll freak out.” 

Castiel sighed shaking his head, “Come on Dean...would you like to go upstairs?”

“God, yes. Lead the way, Cas.”

Castiel led Dean upstairs to the nightclub level that was currently packed with people. “This floor is still pretty accessible to the public on a normal night.” 

“Yeah I've been to this floor. That dance area is crazy.”

“Yes...Gabriel doesn't do things in moderation...I told him he had enough 'effect machines' so he bought three more...I didn't even try to stop him with the lasers....” Dean laughed as Castiel looked at the stairs, “Would you like to see the room that is usually strictly VIP?”

“Sure.” They head up to the third floor and find a more simple room with a giant wall sized TV in front of a king sized bed, a few scattered arcade games, a pool table and on the covered balcony is the hot tub, surrounded by plants with a large stereo playing in the corner. 

“Uhm...a bed?”

“My brother has no morals, it is there for exactly the reason you are thinking of.” Dean's eyes widened as Cas walked into the room, “Normally this level is extremely restricted...personal friends...well known customers...family...so it's not usually a problem, but with people being able to come up here freely today...I do...worry about what might happen.” 

“Yeah, I get that. Hot tub above the bar is already trouble enough, but a bed..” Dean whistled, “That takes the cake for bad decorating decisions.” 

“The hot tub looks a bit cramped.” Cas said quietly as he approached the door to the balcony. 

“Wanna take a reign check?”

“Yes...I think that might be best.” 

“Bed?” Dean asks with a shrug and Cas's eyes go wide. “To protect the virtue of the damn thing, jeez Cas, I might be a slut, but I'm not an exhibitionist.” Dean jumped onto the bed and grabbed the TV remote and started flipping through channels. 

“I wasn't aware you were a slut.” Cas said almost meditatively as he sat beside Dean on the bed, propping up a pillow behind him.

“Well, uhh, at least it's not like I cheat on people?...I'm just...open to my options while I'm single.”

“I see and are you single now?” Cas asked as simply as if he were asking Dean's favorite color. Dean glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he continued channel surfing, but when he couldn't get a read on what Cas was going for with that question he went with an honest, friendly answer. 

“Uhm, yeah actually. What about you? Leave anybody behind in the move?”

“No...things with my family have always kept me too busy to really have a relationship.” 

Dean stared at Cas with wide eyes. This beautiful angel had never been with anyone? That was a crime. “That is really shitty. Guess you are pretty busy here too though huh?” 

“Yes...”

Dean stopped on Doctor Sexy. “Well don't think about it, we got Dr. Sexy. He's always good to get through dry spells....even really long ones I bet.” Dean winked and leaned back next to Cas. 

“What is this? A soap opera?”

“No...it's...drama. Just look at his cowboy boots. Freaking hot right?” 

Cas smiled, “I suppose.” 

They stayed the rest of the night watching TV and eventually fell asleep on the bed, which they really should have known was a terrible idea. At the crack of dawn a bucket of ice water splashed over them and they both screamed, throwing themselves up, shivering and looking around to find a smirking Gabriel. “VIP room is closed boys, you don't gotta go home, but you can't stay here.” 

“I am NOT cleaning this up Gabe.....I can't believe you...Dean, you're turning blue.” 

“You too man, hot tub?”

“Hot tub!” Cas confirmed with a firm nod and they were dashing off the bed, passed Gabriel.

“What did I just say about the VIP room? I got cleaners coming in soon.”

“You mean Anna?” Cas asked irritated as he dragged Dean to the hot tub where they quickly stripped down to their boxers before jumping in. 

“And her friends.” Gabriel corrected. 

“Ugh, I'm telling her not to help you with the bed. You clean that yourself.”

“Fine, fine. Still totally worth it. I'll leave you guys for 15 minutes, then you gotta get out.” Gabriel called out waving over his shoulder as he headed back downstairs. 

“Dean...you're still shaking...would you mind if I used one of my auras?” 

“Uhm...what kind of aura...” Dean trusted Cas, but he knew angel magic could be used for very dangerous things and while Cas didn't seem like the type, he had heard most angels had a mischievous flare to them somewhere. 

“Just one to sooth you.”

“Uh...ok I guess.”

Cas began to glow a dark blue and Dean felt a warmth run through his entire body, rubbing out the stress of each of his muscles and smoothing his skin like gentle fingers before nestling in his chest. “Woah....” Cas smiled and finally leaned back in the hot tub, looking at the city through the columns and fence that went around the balcony. 

“It's beautiful isn't it?”

Dean turned to see the view now that he was done shaking, “Yeah...I get why this room is super high level VIP...when no one is in here, it's really nice.” 

They sat with their shoulders touching as they watched the quiet town wake up with the sun that was gently crawling it's way over the mountains. 

“So what are your plans today Cas?” Dean finally asked, his body practically going limp with relaxation making him sag slightly against Cas's shoulder. 

“I need to help my father with some things...then I will most likely be running errands for Gabriel.”

“Busy as always.”

“Yes....what about you?”

“Hmm video games? Cooking. Maybe work out. Same o same o.”

“That sounds nice. If I get some time in between things, I hope I can read a bit.”

“Ahhh a bookworm huh? You'd get along well with my brother.”

“You talk about him a lot, I would like to meet him sometime.”

“Maybe the night you come over huh?”

“Yes. We should get going...before Gabriel brings more ice.”

“A hell of a brother you got.”

“Imagine sharing a room with him...you see why I want to play nice now?”

“Ohh yeah.”

The next several weeks went by in mostly the same manner where Dean and Castiel would text all day, leave notes for each other at work that were getting increasingly difficult to find and whenever Cas had even 20 minutes free, Dean would go over to visit him at home and follow him around the house while he got ready for whatever mission he was being sent on next. On weekends, Dean would visit the Hideaway to see Cas, though most of the time Gabriel wasn't letting him slack off like he did the first night Dean visited. Particularly through their texting, he learned a lot about Cas. He learned that the man loved to read, not as much as Sam with his ignoring people to read thing, but he did love it. He wanted to go to school for art and music, but didn't have the time or money so it never happened. Cas had become so good at repairs because they didn't have the money to get things fixed most of the time, so he got use to researching how to fix things and doing it himself. From the stories at work, he also learned how brave he was. Cas, being an angel, could fly and shrink himself which as a fireman became incredibly useful. He could easily get himself into places others couldn't, his added strength made it easy for him to bust doors down when needed and his auras would sooth victims and people who were going into shock. The more Dean learned about him, the more impressed he was with him. His angel was not only drop dead gorgeous, but selfless, loyal, smart, interesting and courageous. Needless to say, it was driving Dean crazy that he couldn't see him more and even more crazy that when he did see him he couldn't kiss him. 

Eventually it all bottled up and Dean was about ready to explode. He was playing online with Charlie, but his mind was racing through a thousand scenarios of how he could possibly get somewhere with Cas; he was building a hundred different plans and thinking about all the ways they could possibly end. Sometimes it really seemed like Cas was flirting with him, but the way he spoke, it could mean anything. Gabriel was throwing a lot of hints that Cas might like him, but Gabe didn't know what he was talking about half the time. Still, Dean was pretty sure that Cas was interested in men, so that was a push in the right direction. Now he just needed to know if Cas was interested in him, or was just really thinking of him as a friend the whole time. But how to go about that? 

“Earth to Dean, that is a wall...you have to walk around it.” Charlie's voice sounded from his head phones. 

“Huh? Oh, shit. Sorry. Zones out for a minute.”

“Obviously. So what's the deal? Is it your boy toy again?”

“He is not my boy toy!”

“Not yet.”

“Thus the problem.”

“Ah. Well, why don't you just kiss him? I mean knowing you, the whole talking about feelings thing is not gonna happen so why don't you show him?”

“What if he freaks out?”

“Then you apologize? Or blame the alcohol. I don't know Dean, normal people would talk about their feelings at that point.”

“Hmmm. Blaming alcohol sounds like a good plan. Only if he freaks out, of course.”

“Whatever works bro. Just do it so you can stop pining and pay attention. The guild needs our healer.” 

"Particularly me, brother. This whole tank'n thing ain't gonna work if you aren't healing me." Benny's husky voice reminded him as his character approached Charlie and Dean's.

“I know I know. Give me a sec.” Dean got out his phone. _Cas, can you come over today? Even for a couple minutes. Anytime is ok._

Dean waited for a response and finally his phone buzzed, _Sounds important, of course I can Dean. I'll come over after my shift._

_Awesome, I'll send you my address._

_No need. I've learned where the great Winchester manner is._

_Ugh don't go there with the whole manner thing, please._

_Sorry, I was only teasing._

_Call me when you get here._

_Of course, Dean._

“Ok Charlie, Benny, let's do this.”

It was nearly 4 in the morning when Cas called Dean to let him know he was there. Dean headed to the front door and let him in. He smiled at Cas, but Cas's smile fell quickly and he looked at Dean worriedly, “What is that?”

Dean turned and looked at the dying angel statue that sat boldly sat behind him to both threaten any creature who might be foolish enough to enter unwanted and also to distract from a large sigil covered trap on the floor underneath. The front entrance was well guarded with sigils, items that could be used as weapons in emergencies and mirrors to reveal creatures true forms. Dean froze, his heart skipping a couple beats, “Cas this is not what it looks like, I did not put that there.”

“I should hope not.”

“My parents built this house with the relics of their family's heritage...they designed this place to protect the family....but they weren't racist or anything, I swear. They were good people.”

Cas looked at the statue uncomfortably, “Can we...talk somewhere else?”

“Yeah, of course...sorry. Come on.” Dean led Cas to the main living room that held the piano, a fireplace, the wine shelves, an old record player and an old chess table. This room was the warmest and coziest room in the house, decorated with family portraits all along the dark red walls and it was one of the few rooms that had carpeting. 

“This place is beautiful Dean...” Cas said quietly as he approached the piano. 

“Wanna give it a spin?..Or play ...or whatever you say in the case of pianos?” Dean stammered as he sat down on the big white couch watching Cas gaze at the piano.

“Would that really be ok?”

“Of course. Me casa su casa or whatever.”

Cas smiled and sat at the piano and played a simple piece, he improvised a lot of it, but it still came out beautifully and Dean couldn't pull his eyes away from him. When Cas turned back and came to sit on the couch as well, Dean just smiled at him. “You're awesome Cas.”

“I'm really not that good Dean...”

“No I don't mean the piano...well not just the piano. I mean overall.”

“Oh...thank you Dean. I think you're...awesome...as well.” 

Dean laughed at that and when he felt their eyes lock into place like they always seemed to, he lifted a hand to Cas's cheek, brushing at it experimentally. Cas tilted his head into Dean's palm with a look that had a hint of confusion mingled with immense fondness. Dean took that moment to press his lips gently to Cas's. Their first kiss was barely there, but their lips pressed gingerly together and they leaned together for it and instantly Dean's mind cleared. They pulled apart and looked at one another for a moment, both smiling and unable to look away. In that moment of pure bliss, he missed the point at which Cas grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back in. Cas licked at Dean's lips eagerly and Dean gave a moan of surprise as he opened his mouth. In moments Cas was crawling on his lap with his hands on Dean's face holding him still so he could lick, bite and suck at Dean's tongue, breathing him in as he tried to savor every part of Dean's mouth. Dean moaned and rocked up against Cas as they ravaged each others mouths. Dean's hands stroked Cas's back gently and Cas seemed to have a chill run up his spine before he relaxed against Dean's palms. When they finally parted for air they gazed at each other, panting with their faces only inches apart before letting their foreheads press together. “Damn Cas...where the hell did you learn that?”

“The pizza man.”

“Uhm...did you and a pizza man-”

“It was a pornographic movie Dean. Though it was more instructive than most.”

“Oh...good, because I was about to start killing pizza men.” 

Cas gave a quiet laugh at that and pulled away just enough to really look at Dean. “Dean... what.. exactly does this mean? What are you hoping from this? You know how busy I am...and no matter how much I want this...I have responsibilities to my family, I cannot abandon them.” 

“I'd never ask you to baby, family means everything to me too, so I get it. Believe me. Whatever time you can give me, I'll take it. You're fucking worth the wait. I just...was hoping...that in those moments when we do meet up...that maybe we could do more of this along with all the other stuff we usually do.” Cas tilted his head so Dean continued, “Cas you are so far outta my league...you're fucking perfect, but if you'll give me a chance..I'll be so good to you.”

“Are you asking for a mutually exclusive relationship Dean?”

“Uh...yeah...that's a hell of a way to put it, but yeah. I want you Cas, only you.”

“Then I am yours, for as long as you want me.” Cas said with a smile before pulling Dean into another mind blowing kiss that yet again left them panting and sharing air as they rested their heads together.

“Then you better get use to me because I'm definitely not getting rid of you.” Dean gave him a more gentle kiss before they clung together on the couch kissing lazily for several long minutes. “How long do you have?” 

“Not long...”

“Alright...to be continued?”

“Of course.”


	4. Vanilla Coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Cas.  
> Cas and Dean get to spend a little time together. 
> 
> Warning for sexy time!

Now that Dean had Cas, well sometimes, every once in a while, it was time for Cas to meet Sam. 

“He's gonna be here any minute....Ok, just remember he doesn't have a whole lotta time, so don't start geeking out or anything. Just simple introductions. No more no less.” 

“I got it, In fact I heard you the first hundred times you said it. Maybe you should sit down, man? I don't know if the floor can handle much more.” Sam said laughing as he watched his brother storm around the room anxiously, but Dean was clearly not listening. 

“I swear, you are gonna love him, just...don't love him too much. I hardly get enough time with him as it is.” Sam burst out laughing.

“I'm not gonna monopolize your boyfriend, Dean.” 

“You don't know that Sammy, after you meet him I bet you two are totally gonna wanna hang out. Oh and DO NOT embarrass me. I swear if you break out kid pics I'm gonna cut you.” At that the doorbell rang and Dean's grin went loopy as he ran to the door. “Wait there!” 

Sam just shook his head and started making some tea. As they came towards the kitchen he could barely hear their voices. 

“Dean, are you sure about this? Isn't it a bit rushed?”

“Well it's the only way with your crazy schedule so let's just work with what we got, ok baby?”

“Alright.” Sam could hear the sound of heated kissing and he couldn't help but roll his eyes as he got out enough cups for the three of them. Dean led Cas into the kitchen. 

“Ok, so that freakishly tall monster from a shampoo commercial is my brother Sam; Sam, this sexy, nerdy beast over here is my boyfriend Cas.”

Sam gave a bitch face to Dean before looking at Cas with a polite smile as he put his hand out, “Hey Cas, nice to finally meet you.”

“Likewise, Sam. I've heard a lot about you.” Cas shook his hand and took a chair as Sam motioned for him to sit down. 

“Same here. Hey, so I just put some hot water on, do you want some tea or are you more of a coffee drinker like Dean?”

“Either is fine, thank you Sam.” 

“Tea it is.” Sam said grinning at Dean like he had won some long overdue victory. 

Dean stuck his tongue out pretending to gag and Cas lifted a brow at him, “Tea is good for you.” 

“Don't care, I'm not drinking fowers. I'll keep to my coffee, nice and black.” 

Cas shook his head in disapproval. "Not all tea is made from flowers, there are some really nice spiced teas I think you would like, actually."

“You can try all you want, but Dean's generally averse to anything good for him when it comes to food and beverages.” Sam said with a shrug.

“I've noticed.” Cas said while looking at Dean from the corner of his eyes. Dean just looked at him with a love struck grin that made Cas cave and smile at him, dropping the scowl instantly. Sam couldn't help but think the two of them were looking at each other like John and Mary use to do. 

Sam put their mugs in front of them and sat down. “So, Cas. I heard you like to read?”

“Oh god here we go. What did I specifically tell you not to do?” Dean sighed and laid his head on the table.

“I just want to get to know him Dean.”

“You read as well Dean, I don't understand why you want to avoid the topic.”

“Because....now we are gonna be at this table for the rest of your visit.” Dean said in somewhat over exaggerated, pointed terms, trying to be suggestive enough that Cas would pick up on it, although being that obvious basically ruined the point as Sam clearly figured out what he was talking about anyway. 

Cas thought about it for a moment before understanding lit his face. “Oh...well...I'm sure we can make up for that later. You wanted us to meet, so I think it's best that we get to know each other. Don't you?”

“I guess. Go at it then.” Dean sighed and Cas smiled turning back to Sam. 

“I do like to read, what are your preferred genres and movements?” 

The conversation rapidly went through various literary periods starting in classical and going to post modernism, with particular attention to the Enlightenment and the Victorian period. Dean pretended to pout, but it was clear he was glad they were getting along and every now and then he joined in; he may not have known the terms for all the movements, but he knew his fair share of literature so it was easy to put things together. At one point, under the table, Cas took Dean's hand and brought it to his lap, holding it there as he rubbed circles over Dean's thumb. Dean gave him a grin and squeezed back as they continued talking with Sam. After 30 minutes, Cas looked at the clock, “I need to be going...my shift will start soon.” 

“Don't go...tell them I gave you the day off.” Dean said with a grin and Cas smiled back at him. 

“You know I can't do that. Sam, it was very nice meeting you. I hope we can speak again.”

“Yeah, I'd like that.”

“I'll walk you out, babe.” Dean said getting up, still holding Cas's hand as they heading to the front door. Sam watched them go with a warm, swelling sense of pride. It was nice to see Dean happy and in a real relationship. It gave him hope for Dean as well as for himself. 

When Dean got Cas to the door, they stepped outside, away from the fairy statue and echoing walls. “Cas...thanks a lot...I know it was rushed, but it meant a lot to me having you meet Sam.”

“I'm glad I could, I hope at some point you can get to know the rest of my family too.”

“I want to....as long as they aren't all like Gabe.”

“I promise, they are not.” 

“I guess they couldn't be if you turned out so good.” Dean said looking up at Cas through his lashes, somewhat shyly. Cas stepped close into Dean's personal space and moved his fingertips to Dean's cheeks before sliding them down to his chest. 

“I'll text you when I get to work.”

“You better baby.” 

They moved together for a deep kiss, their mouths opening automatically for each other as their tongues explored one another in a comfortable familiar way. Their arms went around each other and they melted together as the kiss grew more heated and frantic. Soon they were both moaning quietly into each others mouths. Finally, Cas broke the kiss. “It's not going to work Dean. I have to go. I'll see you soon.” 

“Alright, alright. Can't blame a guy for trying. See you later.” Cas nodded and moved in for one quick, chaste kiss before heading to his old, barely still working car. Dean watched Cas leave and waved him off before going back into the house to find Sam. 

“So? What did you think?”

“He's nice and you were right, we do have a lot in common.” Sam said simply as he glanced up from his book.

“Annnnnd?”

“He makes you happy and that's what matters Dean.....I'm not gonna tell you that your boyfriend is smoking hot so if that's what you are waiting for-”

“He totally is though right?”

“Ugh, you are so gross.”

“You're just jealous. Come on Sammy, it's about time we go get you a girl. Wanna hit the bars tonight?”

“Uhm...I think I'll pass. With the mood you're in, I'm kinda worried about the crap you're gonna tell me if you get drunk. As much as I like Cas, there are certain things I do not need to know.”

“Such a prude Sammy.”

“Whatever jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

Sam continued studying and researching his way through the summer; every now and then Dean would drag him out to see a game, go to a bar or out to the beach. Sam occasionally saw Cas, whenever he came over for quick half hour spans between jobs, but most of the time they were too wrapped up in each other to really bother with. Cas would come over to play video games or pool, sometimes he and Dean would just be cuddled together, making out on the couch or in the hot tub, sometimes Dean would cook for him, other times Cas would play the piano for him and sometimes they would just walk around outside, but no matter what they were doing, they both always looked ridiculously happy. While Sam was happy for his brother, he had to admit he was starting to get jealous. Brady was wonderful, but they weren't together and right now they couldn't even see each other. Sam wanted something real and strong, something like what Dean and Cas had. 

Dean rested on the couch while he watched Cas play the piano, when he finished he came to the couch. Dean scooted over, giving Cas room to lie down next to him, but Cas just smiled looking down at him. “I believe you once promised to play the guitar for me.” Dean froze slightly as he sat up. 

“Uh...yeah I know I did...but Cas I'm really not good. Seriously.”

“I would like to be the judge of that.”

Dean thought it over for a moment, before finally he nodded, but his face was still sewn over with lines of worry. “Come on, it's upstairs.” He led Cas to his bedroom where an old acoustic guitar sat in the corner of the room. “Uhm...ignore the dirty laundry everywhere.” Cas just smiled and sat on Dean's bed while Dean tuned the guitar. When it was good he took it and sat in the chair near his desk and took a deep breath. Cas could see him shaking. 

“Dean? You don't have to play if you don't want to...”

Dean shook his head and looked at the guitar, unable to look at Cas. He ran his fingers along it a few times and tears started to form in his eyes, but he looked up trying to keep them in his eyes before taking a deep breath. “Ok...here we go.” He played Angeles. When he finished he wiped the tears from his eyes and bit his lip unable to look up at Cas.

Cas tilted his head, “Dean that was beautiful, what's wrong?”

“Sorry, I just, this was my dad's guitar. He gave it to me when I left home. He knew I'd get homesick and said to play it when I did. He said maybe I'd get good and be able to come home and surprise mom. I never did get to play for her.” Dean took the guitar and put it back on it's stand and Cas quickly took his hand guiding him to the bed. 

“I'm sure she would have been very proud of you, it was beautiful Dean. Really.”

Dean sat beside him and bumped shoulder against Cas's, trying to force a smile, but still unable to really look at him. They remained silent for a moment before Dean looked up tying to hold in tears again. “Does it ever get better?”

“No matter how much time passes, we always feel the loss of those we loved, but we have to keep moving forward, for them and for ourselves. You're mother and father are a part of you Dean, your memories of them, the habits and looks you inherited from them, it's all yours and no one can take that from you. When I lost my mother, I was very young, so I didn't really understand death yet. Everyone told me that she was watching over me from heaven. That was a nice enough thought and while I'm not always sure I believe it, sometimes I still talk to her like she is. Sometimes I talk to Michael too. But what really made me feel close to my mother, was when Gabe told me that when I laugh, the lines around my eyes look exactly like the ones she had when she would laugh. Knowing that, meant so much more than the promise that she was watching over me, it meant that she lived within me, as a part of me. It meant that her legacy, her existence was right there, shown in me. That meant everything.”

Dean gave a small smile as he listened to Cas. “People always use to tell me I looked like my mom. That we had the same 'shine in our eyes' whatever that means. From dad, well, I idolized my dad. A lot of how I deal with stuff, I learned from my dad. That includes the bad stuff, like drinking too much when I get...” 

“It's ok Dean.” Cas took Dean's hand and entwined their fingers. 

“I just keep thinking, I should have been here. I should have saved them, that's what I do for a living, I fucking save people and I couldn't even save my own parents.”

“Even if you had been here you couldn't have done anything, Dean. I read about what happened in the paper, with a collision like that they must have died instantly. There is nothing anyone could have done.”

Dean went quiet for a long moment and leaned back on the bed looking up at the ceiling light with his legs still bent over the side. “You know, I grew up knowing that my parents could die in a hunt at any time and that I might have to take care of Sammy alone, but it never happened and in some ways I never thought it would. I thought they were invincible. The hunts my parents went on, the things they did, it was like they were superheroes and in the end a fucking icy road gets them? It's just, wrong. It makes everything feel wrong like suddenly all the things I thought about the world just got flipped around.” 

“They sound like amazing people.”

“They were. I wish you could have met them. My mom would have loved you. She would have cooked up a storm when I brought you home for the first time; she would have covered the table with steak, potatoes, salad for Sammy, and one of her double cherry pies.” 

“Double cherry?”

“Yeah, two kinds of cherry, the usual ones and Rainier cherries mixed together. I'll make it for you sometime. Won't be as good as hers, but-”

“Did your mother teach you to cook?”

“Yeah.” Dean said with a genuine smile, like he could remember every lesson with her in that one moment.

“No wonder you are so capable then.” Dean blushed a bit looking up at Cas, finally daring to look in his eyes, only briefly though. 

“My dad would have been worried though. If I brought you home, I mean. He would have drilled you, 20 questions style. Gave you a talk about how if you messed with me he knew how to 'deal with you'. Probably would've threatened you and talked about how when he was done with you he'd salt and burn you. Then I would've yelled at him to stay out of it and my mom would've yelled at him for being a racist prick and he would've said that he was just being protective. Then, Sammy probably would've whispered something to you, telling you to stick it out for me because he always things I deserve more than I do.”

“There is nothing you do not deserve.” Cas said firmly, his smile dropping instantly and Dean felt himself freeze under the stare. “I mean that. You are amazing, Dean. Strong, intelligent, kind, funny, you are beautiful inside and out and I will not have you talking bad about yourself. Even if you don't believe in you, trust that I know what I'm talking about.” 

Dean started to shake his head and Cas leaned down to kiss him. Their kisses were slow and deep as Cas trailed his hands over Dean's body, curling over him. “Dean, I would like to do something for you.” 

“You don't have to do anything Cas. You being here is enough.” 

Cas smiled and slowly let his fingers go down the center of Dean's chest, before rubbing over the slight buldge in his pants. “Are you sure about that?” 

Dean's eyes went wide. “You sure you got time for that Cas?”

“Maybe not for everything, but for some things. May I?”

“I'm all yours baby.” 

Cas left the bed and knelt between Dean's knees, Dean sat up quickly only to be received by Cas's arms that wrapped around his neck, gently, pulling him in for a quick wet kiss, their tongues barely having a chance to lick at each other before he let go. Cas started opening Dean's jeans and when he got the fly open Dean sat up so Cas could pull them down to the ground. Cas ran his hands up both of Dean's legs simultaneously, his eyes never leaving Dean's crotch. Dean admired the view for a minute before he grinned, “Like the view baby?”

“Very much so. But, I think I'd like it better if we remove this.” He ran a finger along the last piece of fabric that separated him from Dean's cock, letting the pad of his finger find Dean's length before following it to the head where he rubbed slow circles until he saw a small drop of precum appear on the fabric. 

“Cas, have I told you recently how awesome you are?” Dean asked with a quickening breath as Cas bent down to mouth over the fabric. 

“Sometime earlier today, I think.” 

“Not nearly enough obviously. You are fucking awesome.” Cas gave a laugh from his throat that vibrated over Dean's cock as Cas continued to nuzzle and rub him through the fabric. Cas finally gave a small tug at the elastic waistline as a signal for Dean to sit up and with one quick movement the fabric was gone and forgotten. Cas stared at Dean's cock and licked his lips. Dean watched as Cas drew close to the tip, but right before he touched it Cas looked up to meet his eyes. Dean's breath caught in his throat as Cas kept eye contact while gently licking the slit of his cock, tonguing the hole before letting trailing around the head. “Oh fuck, you are fucking gorgeous.” Cas hummed before taking the head of Dean's cock into his mouth. He sucked on it lightly and lathered it up with his tongue before popping off and licking down the length letting his tongue press into the vein underneath. Dean arched up, his mouth hanging open as he continued a litany of praises. “Perfect baby, god I need you so bad. How the hell did I get you.” 

Cas got to the base of his cock and continued lower, to take one of Dean's balls into his mouth, sucking gingerly while his hand began to pump it's way up and down his cock. Dean gasped and gripped the sheets to keep from taking Cas's hair. “Fuck, babe. That's so good. I swear if you even tell me this was the pizza man-”

“It was.” 

Dean laughed as Cas looked up at him, licking up his length again, “Dean, may I finger you while I suck you?” 

Dean looked at him in shock and finally just laughed, “Fuck yeah, baby. Go for it.” 

“Do you have any-”

“Lube? Oh, I have plenty. I got a fucking multi flavor pack.” Dean crawled to the side of his bed and grabbed the box from underneath his bed and handed it to Cas. “That one, the red one, tastes just like vanilla coke.” 

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Well then...I should try that one. You should get more comfortable.” Dean nodded and got up on the bed while Cas knelt between his legs opening the packet of lube. 

“You know, for a virgin I was expecting more hesitation.”

“I am not a virgin by some conscious choice, it's merely been a lack of opportunity. Trust me Dean, I have imagined many different things I want to do to you and I hope I will be able to get to all of them with time.” 

“That's fucking hot. Do you think about me while you touch yourself, angel?” He asked as Cas began to apply the lubricant to his length. 

“Yes.”

“Where do you think about me? The shower? Or your bed? Do you think about me with Gabe right there?”

“Sometimes. I have learned to be very quiet when I climax...which may be a bit of an unfortunate thing for you if you were hoping to have me screaming.” 

“I can still try baby.” 

Cas smiled at that as he began to spread the lubricant around Dean's hole, massaging lightly and letting the pad of his finger press gently at it. “I look forward to it.” 

Cas moved down to lick at his length again before pulling it into his mouth. Dean moaned as Cas began to bob up and down shallowly, sucking and licking around the wide girth of Dean's length. Cas brought his left hand up to gently rub the part of Dean's cock that he couldn't reach with his mouth, while his right hand continued to tease Dean's hole. Cas popped off for a moment and Dean looked at him confused and slightly frustrated, “It does taste like vanilla coke.” Dean burst out laughing as Cas went back down on him. 

Slowly Cas pressed his finger into Dean and Dean gasped and gripped the sheets. “It's been a long time since I got touched there, fuck you feel so good.” Cas kept his eyes on Dean's face as he slipped his finger in further, gently exploring the folds of moist flesh. Every porno he had watched and every smutty story he had read made it seem easy to find the prostate, but the truth was he couldn't feel anything 'walnut' like. Cas continued to suck Dean down and slowly pushed his head down as far as he could without choking while he curled his finger inside Dean, still gently looking around. “More baby...I can take more.” 

With that, Cas abandoned his search for the prostate and slipped in another finger. Dean gave a whining moan as he bucked a bit into Cas's mouth then back onto his fingers. Cas moaned around Dean's cock and Dean shuddered with pleasure. “That's so good Cas.” Cas began to thrust into his hole, his fingers brought tightly together against the pressure of the ring of muscles. Dean slowly came apart and was gasping with each thrust as it matched up to the bobbing of Cas's head on his cock. The moaning got louder and the profanity more frequent until he threw his head back hard against the mattress, “Gonna cum baby....” 

Cas hummed in thanks for the warning and backed off to take only the head in his mouth as he continued to suck and rub his length to the thrusting of his fingers still penetrating deep in Dean's hole. With a broken shout from Dean, the flavor of vanilla coke was quickly joined with the rush of cum that filled his mouth. Cas continued to suck and rub until no more came out, then he swallowed and licked Dean clean the best he could before slowly removing his fingers from him. Dean pulled Cas up to lay beside him, curling his arms around him and bringing them tight against each other. “That was fucking awesome...you....are fucking awesome.” Cas laughed as Dean moved in for a kiss. Dean let his tongue move against Cas's in an almost tender, lingering movement before he pulled away. “Vanilla coke.” Cas laughed again and pulled Dean into another kiss. 

“I gotta go soon.”

“I know.”

“Just 5 more minutes?”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that vanilla coke lube actually exists~ it's a flavor from Sliquid called 'cherry vanilla'.  
> Also, if you haven't heard Jensen sing Angeles go watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyjfDUwH3vc


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Jess. Dean meets Chuck and to a lesser extent, Anna. Cas meets Lisa. 
> 
> Really this chapter is just setting things up for the next chapter.

Dean was at work, updating the alarm system when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He grinned and pulled his phone out: _My sister Anna is hosting a pool party tonight. Would you like to come? My brothers won't be around, but you can meet my father and Anna._

_Sure Cas, I'll be there._ Dean smiled at the phone for a minute before he got back to work. He was still in his own world, thinking about Cas, when the alarm under his hands went off and nearly threw him off his ladder. “Shit.” When he regained balance he gave a quiet, irritated sigh. He headed down the ladder to meet up with Meg and Lilith at the truck before heading out to yet another house fire.

Sam was putting away his laundry when the light from outside pulled his eyes from his dresser to the window. It was a beautiful cloudless day, but the thought of that made him wistful. Summer was almost over and he had barely done anything beyond study. He reached into his phone and was about to call Brady when he felt a chill of emptiness. For the last several weeks he had been watching his brother fawning over Cas, his career was solid, he had everything he wanted. He was enjoying life. Sam couldn't be happier for him, if anyone deserved happiness it was his older brother, but it also left Sam feeling like he was wasting his time. School meant a lot to him and he enjoyed studying, but loneliness was starting to sink in and what he had with Brady didn't seem to be going anywhere. It was like a pain killer, allowing him to carry on, but not really fixing anything. There was so much in life that Sam wanted. He wanted to do everything, go everywhere, learn as much as he could about as many topics as possible, but he wanted love too; he wanted someone to share all those experiences with. These thoughts and feelings had been slowly stewing in the back of his mind for a while now, but looking at the sun just made him want to go out and take what he could from life all that much more. 

“Ok...screw it.” Sam finished putting away his laundry, got changed and headed out to the fair ground. There were people everywhere, skating, having water balloon fights, dancing, getting their faces painted, having eating contests and turning in prize tickets. The whole place was filled with movement and color; the air felt alive with chatter and thick with the smell of fried onions. Even the intense heat of the summer sun just seemed to energize everything and everyone there. Sam walked around looking at everything, he ran into a couple of acquaintances and said a quick hi before moving on. When he reached the park area he saw lots of people having picnics and playing sports. Among them, was a young, beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to blaze with energy. She was playing soccer by herself, bouncing the ball in he air, trying to keep it going with just her legs and head. 

“Hey, mind if I join in?”

She looked at him with a curious smile and caught the ball in her hands, “Sure. There is a goal nearby we could take turns playing goalie if you're up for it.”

“Sounds good.” 

She looked him over once, almost unsure, before giving a grin and heading off with the ball trapped under her arm. They played for about an hour, taking turns back and forth. They both started off reserved, but when they realized they were about the same level in ability they both started playing more aggressively. By the end, they were both sweating and laughing, barely able to stand. “Hey, don't suppose you wanna take a break for lunch?” Sam asked as the girl picked up the ball from inside the goal. 

“Yeah, sounds good...uhh...I don't think I got your name.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I'm Sam.”

“Jess.”

“Nice to meet you?” Sam said awkwardly as they had clearly gone beyond the introductions at this point. Jess just laughed and grabbed him by the wrist, tugging him to the food stands.

They each ordered a shaker salad and flavored waters and sat down on one of the picnic benches on the fair grounds. Conversation was awkward at first, after all talking to women was really more Dean's specialty, but eventually things started to flow. Sam found out Jess was a nurse and that she was extremely active. Jess loved to go out, whether it was on hikes, or to the beach or to parties, Jess had an incredible love of life and adventure. The more he heard the more he felt like this was exactly the kind of thing he had been waiting for. Maybe someone like Jess could help pull him from his studies and back into life itself. 

Jess started telling him about all the places she liked to go jogging and ended up inviting Sam to join her on a hike. The more they went on about the idea the more they realized they didn't want to wait. They got their bikes and headed out to get some supplies before biking out to the mountain trails.

The area was thick with trees but with a well beaten trail covered with thick roots that came out like veins over the mountain. The two stepped between the roots carefully as they climbed. At one point Sam had been watching the shadows play over Jess's face so intently that he ended up tripping on one of the roots. Jess turned and helped pick him up with a worried look, but he just smiled lopsided looking away with embarrassment. Once they got a bit higher, the air chilled and soothed the heat from their bodies. 

“Wanna take a break? Have a granola bar?” Jess asked as they neared a steeper trail that had rock stairs built into it. 

“Yeah, good idea. How much farther till the top?” Sam asked pulling out his water bottle as he joined Jess, sitting on a moss covered rock.  
“Just another 15 minutes or so.”

“Do you come up here a lot?”

“Yeah, it's peaceful. This hike in particular is kinda long so you really don't get that many people.”

“Now that you mention it, we haven't really met anyone yet.” 

“Right? I hardly ever meet anyone up this one. When you wanna relax, this is the perfect hike.”

Sam watched her for a moment, she looked perfectly comfortable and at peace, her eyes looking up through the thick trees at the thin rays of sunlight that managed to pour through the branches as she ran her fingers over her water bottle, collecting the condensation. Her beauty and spark, combined with the adventure of the hike made that empty hole he felt that morning seem not so deep anymore. “Thanks Jess.”

“For what?”

“For...I dunno...trusting me enough to bring me up here I guess.”

Jess looked at him confused before she gave a quiet laugh, “No problem.” 

 

After work, Dean stopped by his house to take a quick shower and then changed into his trunks. He looked around for Sam to see if he wanted to go too, but when he didn't find him he sent him a text.  
 _Where are you?_

When a reply didn't come right away Dean rolled his eyes and headed out assuming Sam was so wrapped up in a book that he couldn't be bothered. 

When he got to Cas's, he could hear music from the backyard and lots of voices and splashing. He headed to the back to find several beautiful girls in bikinis; one was the red headed, dark winged angel he remembered seeing in Cas's kitchen before, which meant she must be Anna. Dean let his eyes run over the other girls for a familiar face and almost instantly he spotted Lisa. Lisa's gaze met his and she gave him a polite smile, leaving the pool to join him. 

“Hey Dean. It's been a while. Looking good.” Lisa said looking him over with a flirty grin. 

“Uhm, hey Lisa, yeah you too.” He said awkwardly, trying not to look at her chest, which was now in a string bikini, heavy with water.

Anna watched him curiously from her place by the pool, but didn't come over as Lisa continued trying to mix flirting with small talk, putting her hand gently on his bicep. 

“You did put sunscreen on right? Wouldn't want to burn these shoulders.” Her fingers trailed up from his biceps to his shoulders and of course that would be when Cas decided to come outside. The minute their eyes met, Dean's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as if to start muttering cheap over used phrases like 'This isn't what it looks like' but his mouth wouldn't do more than hang open as his body flooded with panic. _This is it, I fucked up. I didn't even do anything! Cas, I just want you. Please, get that. Look at me and get that._

Cas's gaze narrowed in on the hand caressing Dean's shoulders and his eyes darkened. Dean froze in place as Cas marched over practically pulsing with intent, his steps sharp and his wings flaring behind him. Lisa hadn't even noticed him until he moved beside Dean, not even bothering to look at her. Lisa awkwardly removed her hand from Dean as Cas looked him over while Dean just stood nervously, expecting the worst. Lisa looked at Cas, but he didn't acknowledge her at all, so she glancing at Anna for answers, but Anna just smirked as she gave a shrug. 

Cas continued to stare at Dean, trying to figure out what to do until finally, he licked his lips and spoke in a quiet, gentle tone, “I've been waiting for you, Dean.” Cas lifted his fingers to Dean's neck, caressing it gently; Dean practically purred as all the fear and panic seemed to drain away. “You know I don't have long before work.” Cas continued letting his fingers trail down Dean's chest, brushed a nipple on the way down. Dean grinned, catching on to what Cas was doing. Cas clearly wanted to 'mark his territory' and Dean was all down for it if it meant less awkward situations with Lisa, plus it was kinda hot. 

“Sorry babe.” Dean said as he put his hands on Cas's waist pulling him in. Cas pulled him in the rest of the way, moving his arms around Dean's neck as they slipped together into a deep kiss, moaning obscenely while Anna laughed under her breath shaking her head. Lisa looked between them uncomfortably and unable to hide her surprise expecting some kind of explanation, but even as they broke the kiss they didn't look away from each other and their arms remained in place. 

“It's ok...” Cas whispered as they froze in their own little world. After a moment, Lisa cleared her throat and Dean turned back to her, keeping an arm around the small of Cas's back.  
“Oh, sorry about that. Cas this is Lisa. Lisa, Cas. We're together now.” He gave Cas's waist a squeeze making the angel smile. 

“Nice to meet you Lisa.” Cas said politely, but his eyes still seemed to flare with unspoken threats. 

“Likewise. You must be one of Anna's brothers right? ” Lisa gave a somewhat forced smile.

“That he is.” Anna said walking over. “You guys done being dramatic? Kinda trying to have a party here.” 

“Sorry, Anna.” Cas said bowing his head a bit, but Anna just smiled at him. 

“It's fine, Cas. I was just teasing you. Lisa, want a drink? I was about to make some cocktails if you're interested.” 

Lisa smiled gratefully, “Yes, please.” Anna walked toward the kitchen and Lisa went to follow her, pausing only long enough to glance at Dean and give him a quick a quick pat on the arm, “I'm happy for you, Dean. Really. Be good to him ok?” Dean suddenly felt guilty as he gave her a half smile watching her follow after Anna.

“I may have overdone it. I'm sorry. When I saw her touching you-” Cas started, looking at the ground.

“It's ok Cas. Lisa's tough and she gets it. Plus it was kinda hot seeing you all jealous.”

“Who...is she to you exactly?”

“My ex, but Cas you got nothing to worry about I swear. It's all you baby.” Dean said as he took Cas's arms in his hands, as if the added touch would make his honesty more clear.

Cas smiled at him, “I never doubted you, I just... didn't want her touching you." Dean loosened his grip and filled with a sense of pride, gratitude and adoration as he looked the angel over.

"I'm all yours, angel." 

Cas met his gaze for a moment before leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. "Come on, I want you to meet my father.” 

Sam and Jess finally got to the top of the mountain. There was a small clearing, overlooking the town. They settled close together with their legs hanging over the edge. The sun was slowly making it's way over the ocean, blushing increasingly pink as it went and countless brilliant rays of light were sparking on the waves beneath it as if in response. From on top of the mountain, a few stars were already visible in the dark edges of the sky and they seemed mirrored by the few lights turning on around the town. The smell of the air here was fresh, a perfect mixture of pine and sea salt. Sam moved his hand back to balance himself as he leaned back to count the stars, when his hand landed on Jess's. He looked at her apologetically, but she just smiled and slipped her fingers upwards to thread through his before looking back up at the sky. Sam smiled and went back to counting stars, feeling the warmth of her hand radiate through his whole body. 

“We better go soon, don't wanna get trapped up here in the dark.” Jess said finally and Sam nodded releasing her hand as they stood up, already missing it's warmth. They each took a quick drink of their water bottles and headed back down. 

On the way down they chatted about random things, nothing too personal, mostly things like sports and current events, but it made the time fly by and soon they had reached the bottom. They got their bikes and headed back into town. When they got towards the bridges that lead over the river Sam slowed to a stop, “This is my turn, but if you want I can-”

“I'm fine Sam, this town is pretty safe you know.”

“Yeah, that's true. Hey, today was really great. I'd love to go hiking with you again, if you're interested of course.”

“It was nice having someone to hike with, definitely wouldn't mind if you tagged along more often. Although, you did have me worried for a minute there, what with all the tripping.” Sam blushed and Jess's smile just brightened as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Here, put your number in my phone.” Sam smiled with a nervous mix of excitement and relief as he put in his information before handing it back. Jess grinned as she typed into her phone and after a minute Sam's phone buzzed in his pocket with an email from Jess. He looked it over, it had her contact info and a quick message: _You know, we could hang out besides hiking too. Do you ever go out? Movies? Bowling? Dancing?_

“I don't go often, but I'm not totally against the idea.” Sam said shyly.

“Good to know. I'll call you. Night Sam.”

“Goodnight, Jess.”

 

Dean was led to Chuck's bedroom, where he was typing away at his computer in a rumpled bathrobe. The minute they entered through the already open door, Chuck stopped typing and lifted his brows curiously. The man was disheveled, with an untrimmed beard that had to be at least a few days old, and had the nervous look of a chipmunk ready to run, or more likely in this case fly, away. 

“Father, this is Dean Winchester.” Cas began to radiate his soothing aura that Dean recognized from before, most likely to ease his father. 

Chuck's eyes lit up, “Ahh, the elusive boyfriend. Nice to finally meet you.” Chuck's voice was shaky and he nervously looked around here and there between words, but he managed to shake Dean's hand with some firmness. 

“Nice to meet you too, sir.”

“Oh that's not necessary, just call me Chuck." Dean gave a nod and things went silent for a moment before Chuck spoke again, "Uhm, so, you are John and Mary Winchester's son right?”

“That's right.” 

“They were good people. I was sorry to hear about what happened.” Despite his shakiness, his tone was genuine. 

Dean looked at Chuck with surprise, he didn't know what to expect, but hearing an angel say something like that about his hunter parents wasn't even on the list. “Thank you, sir- Chuck.” Dean quickly corrected himself and Chuck smiled glancing at Cas before looking back at Dean.

“Well, uhm, want a copy of my book?” Chuck said after clearly trying to desperately find another topic.

“Father.” Cas scolded with a sigh. 

Chuck gave his son an exaggerated shrug that seemed to scream 'I don't know what to talk about.' 

“What kind of books do you write?” Dean asked curiously and both Chuck and Cas looked at him gratefully. 

“I write mostly horror sci-fi stuff. Right now I'm working on a series called Supernatural.”

“Well, genre wise it sounds like my thing.” 

“Really? Great! Well, here, take a copy of the first book.” Chuck said before he started rummaging through his desk, pulling out a book from a heap of papers and handing it to Dean. Dean took the book and looked it over and started to read the back when Chuck added, “And uh be good to him, OK?”

“The book?”

“My son.”


	6. Wings and Steak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, someone commented about wing kink and I couldn't stop thinking about it...so here is my first attempt at it. Remember this is mostly based on the Sims 3 world so yeah the wings are like they are in the game, which means no real solid substance to them and no oil gland or feather stuff unfortunately. Still it's wing kink, kinda? Just, different wing kink. 
> 
> Expect a fair amount of Destiel and Sam/Jess this chapter with mentions of Sam/Brady.

The last month of summer went by like a whirlwind. Sam began seeing Jess every day. They would go for hikes, go swimming at the beach, go bowling, see movies, eat out, go to the park, go drinking and dancing, anything there was to do in the small town, they had done it. 

Meanwhile, Dean had met the rest of Cas's family and even went to dinner at their house a few times. Chuck was slowly starting to get more comfortable around him and as long as they were in the Milton-Novak house, he seemed to be able to relax for the most part. Lucifer, Cas's eldest living brother, didn't show up to a lot of the dinners, but when he and Dean did meet they were pleasant with one another. The way Lucifer was at home made it difficult to see him as the same man who had been arrested so many times and was involved in gangs and criminal activity. Anna was a bit more openly mischievous by nature and seemed to delight in hitting on Dean, partially to make him uncomfortable, but mostly to see her brother's reaction. Despite that, Dean got along well enough with her. Then there was Gabriel. Things were business as usual between them, Gabriel would tease the happy couple and play the protective big brother, but despite their bickering Gabriel and Dean had grown to respect and even enjoy each other.

Despite how well everything was going, it was still hard to get much time together. On weekdays they could only meet for about a half hour between Dean and Cas's shifts at the fire station and on weekends a lot of it depended on Gabriel, which basically meant that even on weekends they were lucky to get a couple of hours together. 

One Friday, around 5 in the morning, Dean was woken up by a call. He groaned and rolled to grab his phone from the table by his bed. “What?”

“Dean?”

“Cas?” Dean was instantly awake, sitting up, “What is it?”

“I seem to have...overdone it today. I ache everywhere. I told Gabriel that I can't work tomorrow. May I-”

“Cas, get your gorgeous ass over here.”

“I'll be there soon. Thank you.” 

Dean laid back on the bed grinning for a minute thinking about what he could do with a whole day alone with Cas. Half of him wanted to finally take Cas on a proper date and the other part wanted to keep him in bed all day. Of course, his daydreams were ended when he opened the door to find Cas with cuts on his flushed face and holding his arm, wincing with every movement. 

“What happened?” Dean asked as he moved to let Cas in. 

“A partial ceiling collapse. It wasn't anything too bad. My shoulder was not dislodged, but it was hit rather badly by the falling rubble. Nothing appears to be broken, but everything is sore.”

“Shit. Come on, let's get you in bed. I'll grab some pain killers.”

“That's not necessary. I'll be fine after I rest, really.”

“Fine, my ass. You are taking some meds and getting in bed.” 

“Alright, if you insist.” Cas said quietly and Dean nodded firmly as if to make his point one more time before he led Cas to bed. He helped ease Cas onto the bed and when he was sure Cas was at least somewhat comfortable, he went downstairs to grab some of Cas's favorite tea and whatever pain medicine he could find. When he got back he found Cas sitting up again. 

“Cas?”

“Laying down was painful.” Cas said quietly and Dean sighed sitting on the bed beside him holding out the pills and tea. Cas blew on the tea a few times, taking a sip before throwing back one pill at a time. When he finished he sat holding the tea, taking sips every few moments. 

“Give it some time to kick in. Wanna hit the hot tub in the mean time? Might do you some good to soak.” 

Cas's eyes lit up, “That sounds really nice actually.” 

Dean smiled and took Cas's hand in his, “Ok. I'll grab you some extra shorts. You just finish your tea ok?” 

Dean went to his dresser and grabbed some spare swimming trunks; he handed them to Cas. Cas looked at him with a suggestive grin, but Dean just smiled and rubbed his fingers against Cas's scalp carefully ruffling his hair, “None of that until you can lay down without wincing. Come on, get changed. I won't even look.” He winked and went to the other corner of his room to change while Cas changed on the bed. The very thought of Cas stripping naked behind him _on his bed_ made him start to harden, but forced himself to ignore it and all of the other instincts that were aching to turn around. He wouldn't hurt Cas, even if Cas begged him, he was not going to do anything. Then that thought sent images of Cas begging, naked on his knees into his head and Dean found himself getting even more hard as he tried to shake the though. _Nope. Not gonna do it. Think about work, about Sammy, cooking, uhm old people. Anything. Just not Cas naked, not Cas begging, not that sexy deep voice or that talented tongue or those piano trained fingers or-_

“You may turn around now.” Cas said quietly and Dean froze for a moment, worried Cas might have been reading his mind, but after no further comment came he turned to see Cas still facing him on the bed with a shit eating grin. 

“Cas, were you watching me change?” 

“You have a very nice ass, Dean. I wanted to see it again.” 

“You little cheat.” Dean grinned. 

“I never promised not to look, therefore I did not cheat.” 

“Snarky little bastard. Come on. To the hot tub.” He said helping Cas to his feet. 

It was went he let Cas leave the room first that he saw the massive bruise on his shoulder, barely hidden behind his wings.

“Shit, you really got hit hard.” Cas stopped, but he didn't speak. “Come on angel, it's ok. I'll take care of you.” Dean took Cas's hand and led him to the hot tub room. He turned on the jets and lights that made the water bubble and glow bright blue. He and Cas slid in side by side, but Cas sat awkwardly as he repeatedly readjusted himself, trying to keep his shoulder from the jets. Eventually, Dean just grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap so they were facing each other. Cas relaxed in Dean's arms and laid against his chest. 

“Wanna watch TV?” Dean asked motioning to the flat screen hanging on the wall. 

“No, I'm alright. I don't think I'm awake enough to pay any attention to it anyway.” Cas said quietly as Dean began stroking his damp hair. 

“Alright, well you just tell me what you need baby and it's yours ok?” Cas nodded sleepily as he let the hot water soak into his aching muscles. He nuzzled against Dean's neck and mouthed at it lazily, gently biting and kissing it. Dean carefully adjusted his arms around Cas and held him until they were both lulled into a comfortable, quiet, bliss. When Cas began nodding off, Dean picked him up and carried him to bed. 

Dean woke up to Cas wincing and squirming in his sleep. “Baby? Cas? Come on, wake up. Time for your meds.” Dean gently shook him awake and Cas just groaned and put his palms to his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them and shielding them from the light coming in from the windows. He tried to move onto his back, but winced and instantly went back onto his side. 

“Ugh, I feel worse today.”

“Yeah, all the more reason to take your meds. I'll bring you some food too, wait here ok?” Cas nodded weakly and curled in on himself as Dean ran downstairs to the kitchen. 

Sam looking up from his book with a lifted brow, “You're up early.” 

“Yeah, Cas got hurt at work last night. I'm taking care of him.” He went through the fridge and found what he needed to cook up some eggs benedict. 

“Shit, what happened?”

“Ceiling collapsed. Poor guy is all beat up, but he'll be ok. Gonna pamper the shit out of him today.”

Sam smiled watching his brother put breakfast together. Dean was practically glowing with determination to make the food perfect. Sam knew how much Dean loved taking care of people, how important it was to him to make the people he loved feel happy, healthy and safe. Sam got up and looked through the cabinets at various tea boxes before picking one. He fixed a cup, just as Dean was getting a tray for Cas's food. “Here, take this for him too. It's suppose to be good for pain.” 

“Thanks Sammy.” 

Dean headed back upstairs and found Cas laying on his stomach, but he looked up instantly when Dean came back in and his eyes lit up excitedly, “Did you make that?”

“Yup, just for you angel. Did you take your meds?”

“Yes.” Cas said still amazed at getting breakfast in bed as he struggled to sit up. 

“Good, then eat up.”

“What about you?” 

“I'll eat later.”

“No. Here, share with me.” When Dean looked ready to tell him no Cas added 'Please' and he caved. They stayed in bed feeding each other and sharing kisses between bites. “This is incredible Dean. You really are very good at cooking. Have you ever thought about being a chef?”

“Nah, I just cook for my family. That's good enough.” Cas blushed at that, looking at Dean almost questioningly and Dean pecked a kiss to Cas's forehead, “Yeah, that includes you, you dork.”

After eating Cas got back onto his stomach and Dean looked him over while running a gentle finger along his arm in empathy. Castiel was so beautiful, his tanned body fit from work and exercise, his wings stretched and waved restlessly in the air. It made Dean glare at the bruises that covered his perfect angel. Of course, beyond the body, his hair that had been slept on wet, was now sticking up in every direction, and his face was peaceful as he curled into Dean's pillow. Sometimes, staring at him like this made Dean's heart so full it ached. He needed to touch him, to take away his pain, to be close to him.

“So, Cas. I don't know if you'd be interested, but I've been told I give one hell of a massage. Maybe I could uh...” 

“That would be very nice Dean.” 

“Really? What about your, uhm, wings? I mean I can try and work around em, but...” Dean knew a bit about angel's wings from his parents. They didn't have a solid form, rather they were a pure manifestation of the angel's magic, of their soul; consistency wise, they were somewhat closer to a vapor than a solid. The molecules of the wings generally held one basic shape and color, but they were flexible enough to move through things when necessary and parts of them always seemed to be moving like the magic energy was constantly crawling around like the bubbles in a lava lamp. On the cultural side, the wings are considered an opening into the very essence of the angel, so wings are considered extremely personal. A brush here or there on accident wasn't much, but really touching the wings for a long period of time could tell a person everything about the angel, could bring that person to the angel's very core. Even family members didn't usually touch each others wings for that reason, it was too invasive. There was also the fact that sticking your hands in the intense magic energy of the wings for too long was a bit like touching a live wire. It was suppose to be a natural protective response. 

“Ah, yes, you would need to be careful. I wouldn't want you to get hurt.” 

They went quiet for a moment before Dean grinned, “Hey, I got an idea. I got these candles I've been wanting to use, the wax turns into massage oil. Doesn't get that hot or anything, but it'll still be nice and warm on you. Wanna try one?”

Cas smiled at the idea, still sleepily cuddled into the pillows, “Yes, that sounds nice.”

“I'm starting to think anything I say at this point will sound nice to you crack head.”

“You fed me the medicine, Dean.” Cas teased as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, well next time remind me to grab the daytime crap. Anyway, this'll wake you up.” Dean grabbed a candle from his stash of sex necessities that was hidden just under his bed and put it under Cas's nose. 

Cas breathed it in and moaned as he opened his eyes, “That is heavenly. What is it?”

“Cocoa and cardamom. Fucking crazy right? I swear non of that normal food aphrodisiac stuff works like that smell does.”

“I agree, I don't think a smell has ever made me hard before.”

“Right?! OK, so it takes some time to melt the wax.” He lit the candle and put it on the bedside table while Cas spread his wings to the sides as flat as he could. Dean straddled Cas's butt and rolled his hips a couple times. “You gonna be ok? It doesn't hurt right?”

Cas looked up at Dean, “I'm ok. Can I smell the candle again?”

Dean laughed, “Sure baby.” He picked it up and brought it back to Cas's nose. Cas breathed it in slowly, the scent lifted to him even more powerfully now that the candle was burning. He gave a soft moan and pressed himself tight against the bed, rutting slightly. 

“Just a little more, Cas. Then we can get to it.”

Cas's wings seemed to flutter a bit against the bed as he squirmed under Dean. Dean watched the wax melt for a moment and when he had enough he looked back at Cas, “Gonna be just a little hot. You ready?” 

“Yes.” 

Dean tipped the candle and let the wax trail down in little spurts over Cas's back. Cas gave a small whine at the first contact, but went quiet after that. “It's not nearly as hot as I was expecting.”

“Nope, not meant to hurt baby.”

Cas hummed as Dean ran his finger through the remaining wax still in the candle and pulled some onto his fingers before putting it away. “Here we go babe. Just relax.”

Dean slowly smeared the melted wax massage oil over Cas's back, carefully moving around the roots of his wings. The scent flooded both of their noses as Dean continued his work. Once it was spread over Cas's back, Dean started pressing deeply into Cas's muscles, rubbing slow circles as he went along his spine and spread out to his muscles on either side. Cas gave little moans and whines of pleasure. Dean pressed his thumbs deep into Cas's muscles on the non bruised parts of his shoulders and then ran his finger tips along Cas's back, pressing into the lower section. He made sure to work his way through every part of Cas's back with reverence as Cas gave little whines and quiet gasps beneath him. 

“You got knots for days. This right here is proof that you are working too hard.”

“Hmmhmm.” Cas said barely listening as he relaxed, still breathing in the enticing smell of the wax.

Dean continued working, moving up and down his back and eventually he brushed the root of one of Cas's wings. It was brief enough that it just felt like a brush of warm air, but Cas moaned into Dean's pillow. “Dean...”

“Shit, sorry Cas.”

“Again. Do it again.” Cas commanded in a low growl and Dean froze looking him over.

“Ok.” Dean said quietly and let his fingers run through the roots of his wings again, more slowly this time. It felt like running his hands through the smoke coming off of a fire, but behind that it also felt like Cas. Like his kisses, his hands, his smile. Cas moaned again, shoving his face against Dean's pillow, with his mouth hanging open. 

“Again, more, slowly.”

“Baby, are you sure?”

“Just, touch me, please. However much you can take, don't hurt yourself.” 

Dean looked at the black wings spread out before him and took a deep breath. “Ok, Cas. I got you.” He got nervous as he lifted his hands, spreading his fingertips as they neared the wings; it felt like he was about to touch an electric fence, not sure if it was going to be on or not. Cas was whimpering his name, pleading for his touch and that finally drove Dean on. 

He sunk his fingers into the magic current of Cas's wings and the heat spread through his fingers, flowering around them. It was like touching sparklers, little flares, bit and snapped at him, burning him, but inside the heat he felt Cas again. It was like Cas was sinking into him, not like if they were having sex, more than that, like they were joining into one thing, melting into each other entirely. He could feel everything that made Cas what he is, the loyalty, passion, curiosity, strength and brilliance. He was a soldier, who had known a lot of loneliness, but at his core there was an overwhelming hope for the future and a willingness to work and do anything for that better future. 

The fire began to heat up and his hands began to burn, but he kept stroking through the wings, running his fingers up and down them. As much as Dean could feel Cas, Cas could feel Dean. He could feel Dean's determination, his strength, his courage and his kindness. All the peace and worry that family brought and just how important they were to him. Dean was a righteous man who who do anything to help people and this beautiful wonderful man was all his. 

As Dean's hands pushed through his wings further, Cas could feel Dean's presence inside him everywhere. The magic that ran through his body pulsed and tingled like those clever fingers were feathering over every inch of him. A heated pleasure took over as he was completely exposed and just as completely embraced. Cas arched his wings into Dean's hands, he was screaming Dean's name now, rutting and gripping the sheets tightly, gasping for air as he felt Dean press further into his psyche. All at once the emotions they were absorbing from each other, the sinking into one another, everything collided and met at one joined spot and all at once all they felt was a burst of love and completion. Cas buckled over with climax, moaning loudly as his body came hard, the aftershocks rocking him into the mattress as he gasped for air. The heat was so intense, it felt like Dean had his hands directly in the fire now, but the love called him in like a siren, the pain didn't matter, he just wanted to be wrapped up in that feeling forever. 

“Dean, stop. Dean!” Cas moved his wings away, rolling on his side and Dean crumbled next to him breathing hard. Dean looked at his hands, they were blistered and red, but more than that, the loss of Cas's soul entwined with his was much more painful. It was like waking up from a powerful, life changing, but mostly forgotten dream where only brief fleeting images or feelings remained to remind the dreamer of all they had lost by waking up. The warmth from the burst of love that had overtaken him was now gone and left a large empty space in it's place. He felt broken and empty, both physically and mentally. 

Cas finally caught his breath enough to really look at Dean and see the pain twisted in his face as he curled in on himself near to tears. Cas quickly started using his soothing aura and pulled Dean in for a kiss, wrapping him in his arms before he whispered a quiet “I'm sorry” against his lips. The aura filled the space where Cas's spirit was missing and he started to feel whole again, his worries and pain lifted away by the magic. 

Once the aura calmed him, Dean looked at Cas's eyes, “Don't you ever apologize for that. That was amazing, Cas. We were-”

“Angels are not suppose to do that. Look how much I've hurt you. Dean, I could have-” 

“I don't care, I'll be fine. I don't regret it. You don't do you?” Dean was looking at him with desperation, with worry and fear and it nearly broke Cas to even look at him like that.

Cas ran his fingers down Dean's cheek, “No. Of course not. I just wish I hadn't hurt you. ” 

“I said I'll be fine, Cas. Besides, it was totally worth it, you know why?”

“Why?”

“Cause I totally made you scream.”

Cas blushed instantly and looked away, “Yes. I suppose you did.”

“Do you think that ruined regular sex for us?”

“Not at all, I for one look forward to sex when we can orgasm together....and avoid injury. Dean, I should tend to your hands while I still have enough energy to keep the aura going.”

“Alright...uhm, Cas, you really don't regret it right?”

"I don't regret it, Dean." Cas pulled him in for one more long reassuring kiss, before walking out to the bathroom together to look for bandages.

 

It took several days for Dean's hands to heal, but soon he was better than ever. The more he thought about what they did, the more he remembered why he kept holding on. There was love. Cas loved him. Knowing that, kept Dean on a high all week, which made it all the easier to see the same happiness reflected in his brother. 

“So, Sammy, what are you and Jess up to today?”

“Probably gonna go on a hike or something. Why what's up?”

“Nah, it's nothing.” Dean paused for a minute before he made a face, “A hike? Seriously?”

“We happen to like hiking.”

“Yeah, that's great, but when are you gonna step it up?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on Sammy. It's obvious you're getting serious about her.”

“Well, yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.” Sam smiled into his plate and Dean just lifted a brow curiously. 

“And are you two even actually dating yet?”

“Not technically, no.”

“That right there is what I'm talking about. Screw the hike, break out the romance or whatever, it's time to man-up and make a move. She obviously likes you.”

“It's more complicated than that.” 

“You like her, she likes you, what's complicated about that?”

“Well, for one, I'm going back to school next week.” 

“All the more reason to make sure she knows you want her before you take off again. Look, Sammy I'll even help you out. Invite her over for dinner. I'll cook, you show her around the house, have your chick-flick moment and ask her the fuck out. Jess is awesome, don't miss your chance because you got your panties in a knot.” 

“Dean, I'm telling you it's complicated and I don't want to talk about it. Ok?”

“Alright, whatever. It's your choice Sammy.”

“That's right it is. I know you want me to be happy and I do want to be with Jess, but I wanna take my time. I wanna do it right.” Dean put his hands up in surrender and Sam sighed, “I'm gonna go get ready to go out. See you later.” 

Sam went up to his bedroom and packed his backpack. When he picked up his camera, he went to put it into the backpack, but he stopped to sit on his bed with it instead. He started flipping through pictures until he found the ones from school, particularly the ones with him and Brady. Sam wanted to move forward with Jess, it felt like a real chance at something serious and wonderful, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask her out without talking to Brady first, without ending it properly. It wouldn't be fair to Jess or Brady. He hadn't spoken to Brady much since he met Jess, but the fact that their unlabeled relationship was still very much 'in the mix' and would be even more so when he went back to school, made it impossible to just move on. So for now, Jess was just a friend that he liked a lot, they hadn't even kissed. He thought about telling her everything, all about Brady and about how he wanted to be with her, but he wasn't sure what she'd think about all of it. He was pretty sure that most people, even if they found it flattering, didn't want to hear about the person they like dumping someone else to be with them. No, Sam could be patient. Still, Dean had a point, it was nearly time to go back to school and that meant he wouldn't be able to see her for months. If she thought they were just friends, she might move on with someone else. Maybe a kiss before he left, just one kiss to show that he was interested, nothing more nothing less. That's how Dean got Cas, after all. Maybe he could do the same thing. 

However, Sam wasn't like Dean and no matter how much he tried, as the week went on he didn't find the right time or place to kiss Jessica. Finally, two nights before he was going to leave for school, Sam followed Dean's advice and invited Jess over for dinner. Dean was going to make his famous steaks and open one of the good bottles of wine and then head upstairs with Cas to give them some privacy and no doubt to have some for themselves; those two were sickeningly in love and pretty much all over each other all the time. 

Cas was at the table reading while Dean worked on dinner. Cas would read interesting parts to him now and then and more often than not, that would set them off on a tangent conversation that kept Cas from his book for at least 10 minutes. Sam was sitting nervously in the main living room, pacing around until he heard the doorbell. He ran over and straightened his hair before opening the door. “Jess, hi!” He said brightly as he looked her over. She was dressed comfortably, but her make up was done like when she went out dancing and wanted to put in the effort to impress. She looked beautiful and perfect and he had to resist the urge to just pull her into a hug.

“Hey Sam. Thanks for inviting me over.”

“No problem, I figured now was a good time since I'm going to be leaving the day after tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but hey don't sound so sad about it. I bet you're excited to get back to school right?” 

“Yeah, well, I'm excited for the classes. Hopefully the rest goes better than last time.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“Probably not.” 

Jess laughed and followed Sam to the kitchen. “Hey Dean, hey Cas.”

“Hello Jess.” Cas said warmly as Dean shut the oven before walking over for a hug.

“Jess! Hey pretty lady. Is my brother being a shitty host? I don't see a wine glass in your hand.” 

Jess laughed and hugged him back, “I'm sure he was about to get to that.”

“That's why we came in here, actually.” Sam said glaring at Dean who just laughed. 

“What? Not to see me and Cas? We are so hurt, Sammy. Aren't we baby?” 

Cas smiled, swirling his wine in one hand, his eyes on the book in the other, “Yes, dear.” Dean pointed at him with a 'See' look on his face, but Sam just ignored him and went to grab a couple of wine glasses. 

“Sorry they didn't wait to open the bottle.” Sam said shyly as he poured some for Jess and himself. 

“Hey, I need my wine while I make this feast thank you.” Dean said fake pouting as he tossed back his wine and put his glass out for Sam to fill him up too. Sam rolled his eyes and poured another glass for Dean before putting the bottle back on the table. 

“It's fine Sam. I'm sure being open for a couple hours isn't gonna change it that much.” Jess said with a smile.

Sam looked at her and finally relaxed. Jess was in his home, the home he grew up in. She was here and totally comfortable with him, his brother and his more than likely future brother in law. It felt so perfect and right. “Jess, wanna play some pool till dinner is ready?”

“Yeah, sounds good. Cas you gonna join us?”

“Hey, you trying to take my eye candy?” Dean teased.

“I might be. What do you say Cas? Wanna come hang out with the cool kids?” She said with a wink. 

“I appreciate the offer, but I'm quite comfortable here.”

“Aw, next time then.” 

“I would be glad to.” Cas said giving Jess a polite smile. 

Sam led Jess out of the kitchen at that point and after Dean checked the oven once more, he went and sat himself in Cas's lap, nearly making him spill his wine. Cas gave a rough laugh and put his book and wine down to wrap his arms around Dean's waist. “Were you getting lonely over there?”

“Oh yeah, you were waaaay too far away.” Dean said teasing as he ran a finger over Cas's stubble, teasingly. 

“Too far away to do what, exactly?” Cas asked, leaning his lips to Dean's ear, biting it gently on the lobe. 

“Everything.” Dean said with a shudder before he pulled Cas into a deep kiss, their 5'o clock shadows rubbing together to create a nice friction. A small timer went off and Dean practically jumped from Cas's lap leaving him laughing again as Dean ran back to the oven. 

Sam and Jess moved around the pool table, taking turns. Sam was pretty far ahead of Jess for a while, but soon she started 'retaliating', like distracting him by tickling him or bumping him when he took his shots. Neither of them was taking to game too seriously and soon it was more about distracting each other and making the other miss than actually making their own shot. When they finished, Sam downed his wine and looked back towards the kitchen. “Dinner is probably almost done.”

“We should head back in there then.”

“Yeah. Uhm Jess, before we do...”

“What's up?”

“I just...wanted to say that I'm gonna miss you when I leave.”

“Same here, I got use to having you around all the time.” Jess said with an almost shy smile that made Sam practically melt. “You are gonna call right?”

“Yeah, definitely. Whenever I get the chance.”

“Good. You better or I'm gonna have to hunt you down at school just to beat you up in front of your friends.” They smiled at each other and a part of Sam was screaming _Now! Kiss her!_ But in the end, he let the moment pass before heading back into the kitchen. 

They were half way through dinner when Jess took a big drink of wine, “Dean, this is amazing. Seriously, I can't believe it's tofu.”

Dean looked at her confused then at Sammy as if demanding answers, but Sam just shrugged so Dean looked back at her, “Uhm, tofu? This is real meat, Jess.”

Jess's eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth and looked at Sam, “You aren't a vegetarian?”

“You are?”

“Yeah! Why do you think I always ordered salad or tofu dishes when we go out?”

“I thought you just liked them, like I do.”

“Jess, how long has it been since you ate meat?” Cas asked worried as he went to get some water for her.

“At least 8 months.”

“I see, is there anything I can do?”

“Cas kinda missing something here.” Dean started and Cas looked at him, still with worry lines etched in his forehead.

“Most people who don't eat meat for a long period of time and then suddenly have it again, tend to get sick.” Cas explained and Dean flushed.

“Like...vomit sick?”

“Like vomit sick.” Cas affirmed and Dean just stood up in a panic. 

“Oh shit, Jess I am so sorry, I didn't know. You are gonna stay here tonight ok? If you need any meds or anything you just tell me ok? I'm gonna grab you some crackers or something.” 

Jess gave a weak smile, “It's ok Dean, it's not your fault. I assumed Sam was a vegetarian too, so I thought it would be tofu. I should have checked, I'm usually really careful.”

“I should have known. I'm sorry Jess. Is there anything I can do?” Sam asked quietly. 

“You can learn more about your girlfriend so shit like this doesn't happen.” Dean scolded as he pulled crackers from a cabinet and put them on the table for Jess. Sam just kept his head down in shame while Cas tried to get Dean to sit down again. Jess moved her hand to Sam's and squeezed it. When he met her gaze he smiled. 

“It's ok, we both just assumed.” She said quietly and Sam gave a small nod. “So uhm, think you could show me the nearest bathroom?”

“Yeah! Of course! Come on.” 

That night Sam ended up taking care of Jess, holding her hair while she threw up. At the end of the night, Jess slept in Sam's bed while he slept in one of the guest rooms in the hunter's basement. In the morning, Sam made tea and brought it to her when he went to check on her. She was still sleeping, looking a bit pale from the night before. He put the tea on his bedside table and gently put his hand on her shoulder, “Jess, I brought some tea. Do you wanna take a shower?”

Jess whined a bit, but hearing Sam's voice she managed to open her eyes. “Morning.” 

Sam felt butterflies chase each other around in his chest as he looked at her, “Morning.” 

In the end Jess stayed all day and helped Sam pack for school. He was going to be leaving at around 9 in the morning, so Jess decided to stay the night again to see him off. Cas could only manage to come by in the afternoon while Dean was still working, but he came anyway and said goodbye to Sam and gave him a book he thought Sam would like. Sam hugged him goodbye and went back to packing with Jess teasing him mercilessly about a pair of superman boxer briefs she had found that Sam swore were a joke gift from Dean. Dean came home a bit later then usual and announced that he bought the stuff to make vegetarian grilled salmon. They sat down for a quiet meal. When they finished Sam started grabbing plates to clean up like usual when Dean took them from him.

“Gotta get to bed early, go enjoy what time you can, Sammy.” 

Sam smiled at him and clapped his hand to Dean's shoulder before going outside with Jess. The sun had just set and the late summer night was just cool enough to be comfortable. They took a soccer ball outside and took turns being the goalie just like they did the first time they met. This time they were playful, taunting and teasing each other while they played, pushing each other just enough to get a reaction. When they finally got tired Sam grabbed the ball and headed inside with Jess close behind him. They went inside, drank some water and sat down in the kitchen. 

“Sam, I was thinking, I should probably take off. It's your last day here for a while and you should get to sleep in your own bed. I wanted to stay and see you off, but you should really spend that time with Dean. He's gonna miss you like crazy, probably even more than me.”

“Jess you don't have to go.”

“It's ok Sam. I'll see you when you get back. You need to double check that you got all your stuff and then get to bed like a good boy. Don't wanna be half asleep on your first day.” She teased and poked him in the ribs just to see him squirm a bit.

“You are...gonna be here when I get back right?”

“Of course. Don't worry so much. I'll even text you tomorrow night to see how you're doing ok?”

“Ok. Thanks for being here Jess.”

“No problem. So, walk me out?”

“Of course.” 

Sam walked Jess outside where she collected her bike. “Do you want a ride home?”

“I'm ok. It's a nice night for a ride.” 

They smiled at each other and Jess moved forward and kissed his cheek. “Take care Sam.” Sam blushed frozen, but as she went to get on her bike, he took her wrist and pulled her in for a quick chaste kiss on the lips. 

“You too Jess.” 

Jess smiled at him and got on her bike, looking him over once more. “Bye Sam.” She pedaled off and Sam watched as she went, waiting for her to be out of sight before going back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That candle also exists. You can buy it from babeland, but it's a seasonal scent.


	7. Burning Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes back to school and deals with Brady.

Sam decided to live in a co-ed dorm for his second term at school. Partially, it was to be able to be away from Brady after they had 'the talk' and partially because Sam assumed it would be cleaner and quieter than the frat had been. The first night, after the meet and greet, Sam called Brady and asked him over; Brady showed up in about ten minutes, carrying a potted plant. 

“Hey Sam, brought you a little house warming present.”

Sam blushed looking at the plant, “Thanks Brady.” His voice was a bit more breathless than he intended as he took the plant.

“Hopefully this place is a bit quieter huh?” Brady's smile hadn't fallen as he motioned for the dorm and Sam nodded. 

“That's what I'm hoping, quieter and cleaner.”

“And with a working sink.”

“That too.” Sam said with a laugh.

The easy flow between them was there as always, no accusations or anger about not calling for weeks, no bitterness over the move, no pressure, just them, like always. 

“So, how is the frat?” Sam asked after a comfortable moment of quiet.

“Pretty much the same group of guys as last time so, yeah, same-o, same-o.”

“Ah, well say hi to everyone for me.”

“You could always come visit. I'm sure they missed you. Know I did.”

“I missed you too, Brady.” Sam said honestly and Brady moved closer into his space, not going for a kiss、but leaving the option open for Sam to take if he wanted it. It was always like him to let Sam take the first step, to be the initiator. Sam looked at him and countless memories of stressful afternoons burned away in his arms talking about anything and everything, flooded his mind. He could still remember the citrus scent of Brady's clothes mixed with the spice of his deodorant and his natural grassy scent. He could remember his different tastes and touches, he could remember the feeling of Brady's soft sandy hair brush against his cheek when they slept and of the warmth he felt went they were joined together. It felt so easy when he was at home with Jess, but here in front of Brady it hurt and he started to question everything. Was this really the right thing to do? Would his future with Jess be better than one he could have with Brady? Could he have a future with Brady? _Stop. Jess is the one. Think about how things are when she, Dean and Cas are there. It's home. It's family. It's perfect._ It took some convincing, but he had himself back on track. Brady and him were just friends messing around, they weren't even dating. Not really. Brady was probably with a bunch of other people too. With his charm and good looks, he must have a lot of people chasing after him. It wouldn't be a big deal. It would be easy like everything else, they could be just friends again, Brady would get it. 

“Sam, are you ok?” Brady's hand went to his cheek and Sam had to keep himself from leaning into it. He shook his head as he slowly took Brady's hand from his face and held it in his own, the potted plant in the other arm. “What is it?”

“I...I wanted to tell you, that I met someone. I still want to be friends, but I can't-”

“Don't. Sam, just, don't even finish that.” Brady said sharply as he took his hand back looking at Sam with absolute heartbreak in his eyes; he clearly tried to harden himself to keep from crying as he stepped away. Sam looked at him in disbelief, that wasn't the right reaction, Brady wasn't suppose to care, not really. 

Brady looked him over pained, “Sam, I can't just go back to being friends with you. Not after everything.” Sam just stared, dumbstruck and Brady rolled his eyes, “I can't believe this. I really liked you and I thought things were going really good, was I not enough or something?”

“Brady, I didn't know you really cared, I just thought-”

“What? That we were just fucking? Sam, do you really think I'm the kind of person who does that?”

“But, you never said anything and the way it was, it felt like you were just...helping me out.”

“Was that what it was for you?”

“I don't know. Maybe? I mean you always let me have what I wanted from you, but you never seemed to want anything from me."

"Sam, you can't seriously think I didn't care."

"All I know is I loved being with you; when everything else was just chaos, you saved me. But when I got out of the chaos, I realized I needed more; I want a relationship, a future.”

“Sam, if you had just asked we could have talked about this. I wanted a future too.”

“Do you really think we could have one though? I mean there is the distance thing, for one. In the end, at least one of us would have to give up everything just so we could be together and that's not fair.”

“That just sounds like an excuse and a weak one at that. We could have worked something out, but forget it. I'm not going to sit here and fight for us if that's not what you want. I'm out of here.”

“Brady-”

“Just stop, I'm leaving. Be happy with whoever the hell you met.” Sam watched him go and without thinking he found himself hugging the potted plant as tears slipped quietly over his cheeks. 

Sam went to his room and stared at his phone. He wanted more than anything to call Dean or Jess, but neither of them knew about Brady. The only people he knew that knew Brady lived at the old frat and it wouldn't be fair to Brady to talk to them about him. He went through his list of contacts, there were friends from high school, but he hadn't spoken to most of them since graduation and there were relatives and family friends that would probably end up talking to Dean about it. When he hit the end of his list he tossed his phone across his mattress and put his face into his hands. He tried to convince himself he did the right thing, but he couldn't be sure that he did. Either way, he had made his decision and he was going to have to live with it, but that didn't make it hurt any less and it didn't make him want to run to Brady and beg for forgiveness any less either.

That term, Sam focused purely on studying. He figured out a good rhythm this term so there was less stress and he was able to stay healthy, but the dorm turned out to be as dirty and loud as the frat had been, but filled with less interesting people. Overall, Sam just avoided them. He called Jess and Dean at least a couple times a week until Dean became suspicious that he might be unhappy, then he stuck to just calling Dean once every couple of weeks. Sam didn't really go to parties and without a reason he didn't go out on the weekends, so he didn't run into Brady. It was sobering and isolated, but Sam pressed on. 

It wasn't until finals week that there would be any real incident. When he came home from one of his finals to have lunch before the next one, he found the dorm ablaze. At first it didn't register. He just stood there, staring at the burning dorm. It felt unreal. His roommates were panicking and screaming as the firefighters worked on trying to settle the fire, but at this point it was out of control and the wind just seemed to spread it further. After a moment, Sam turned and left to find somewhere to eat out and finish his tests for the day. There was nothing he could do at this point and he really didn't have any important stuff in there anyway. 

When he finished his tests, he came back and found that the fire was still raging. He was getting tired and he had more tests the next day, but he had to find somewhere to stay. He ran through his options and ended up heading to the library. He could study there, sleep, get up early and hit the gym for a shower before his first test. 

Sam studied the best he could and found a small couch to sleep on. He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours when a familiar hand shook him awake. Through blurry, sleep filled eyes he saw Brady's beautiful frame leaning over him. Sam assumed it was a dream and gave a quiet happy sound about to fall back asleep when Brady shook him again.

“Sam, hey. What are you doing sleeping here?” Brady knelt down so he was level with Sam and Sam finally woke up completely and he felt a nervous fluttering fill his chest as he looked at Brady for the first time in months, their faces only inches apart.

“My dorm is on fire.”

“I know.” Brady said quietly, looking away. “Doesn't explain why you are sleeping here.”

“No where else to go.” Sam shrugged and sat up, inspiring Brady to stand up. 

“You could have come to me.”

“No I really couldn't have.”

“Sam, I'll admit, It's been hard and I'm still not sure how the friends thing would work, but if you are in trouble I will still be there for you.” Sam just gave his lost, confused puppy dog-stare and Brady gave a quiet laugh offering his hand, “Come on Sam. It's only one more day of finals and then the next day you get to go home right? Two days won't kill us.”

Despite everything Sam had done, here was Brady, willing to be there for him, willing to take him home. Sam felt a wave of conflicting emotions: love and loss, regret and gratitude, relief and nervous excitement. In this one moment, he realized just how much he missed the man and how little the dorm and all the people associated with it had meant to him. He wanted to pull Brady to him, but he knew he couldn't do that anymore. 

Brady took him home and let Sam have his bed while he slept on the floor next to it. As Sam laid there, he realized just how much he had misjudged Brady. Despite his 'good with anything' attitude, his charm, his confidence and his good looks, this man was incredibly kind and patent. Sam hadn't understood before, but it was clear now. Brady let him have the lead in the relationship because he knew that was what Sam needed, it wasn't that Brady wasn't invested in them, it was that he didn't want to push. Brady had loved Sam and Sam had just thrown him away without really giving him a chance. 

The next day, Sam finished his tests and returned to the frat for the end of the year party. It felt good to be with them all again, even the crazy streaker. They all played drinking games and chatted together like Sam had been with them the whole term. It was comfortable, even when he and Brady would catch each others eyes and his heart would jump up into his throat. It would take time, but maybe he could still have Brady as a friend. Even if they weren't together, he wanted this amazing man in his life, if he could have him.

The next day, Brady and Sam said their goodbye with a handshake. Dean came to get Sam and they went to the burned down dorm to see if there was anything salvageable, but the place was still closed off, so they gave up and drove home. The only thing Sam could think of as a loss, was the plant that Brady had given him.


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Destiel smut. This chapter takes place a couple weeks after Sam left for school.

While Sam was still at college, Dean and Cas continued their usual routine. One day, while meeting for their usual half hour between shifts they were curled together on the couch, lazily kissing, when Cas pulled away to look at him. 

“Dean, I want to have sex.” 

“You wanna have our first time be a quicky before work? Real romantic there, Cas.”

Cas sat up, still straddling Dean's waist. “I know you've been waiting for us to have enough time to make it “special”.” Cas said using hand quotes that made Dean roll his eyes. “But, I don't think we will have a full day together anytime in the foreseeable future.”

“We'll figure something out.”

“Why are you being so insistent?”

“Because.” When Cas looked at him for further explanation Dean sighed and sat up, “Look, it's gonna be your first time and you deserve to have it be perfect.”

“Dean if you are there with me, it will be perfect. I do not require a day dedicated to the act of proving that our making love is the right choice, I know it is the right choice. I want to be with you.” 

“Baby-”

“Unless the next words out of your mouth are _when do you want to do it_ , I don't want to hear them.”

Dean gave a whistle, “Bossy.” Cas's brow wrinkled with his glare.

“Ok, ok. I got it. No more tap dancing around it, you want me, you got me baby, just say when.”

“After work tomorrow. I'll tell Gabriel that I can't work until the evening on Saturday.” 

“Ok and how do you wanna do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you wanna be on top or bottom? It's your first time Cas, you pick.”

Cas looked him over for a minute, “You really don't mind either?”

“Nope. Cas, baby I'll take you however I can have you. Besides, both have their good points, I figure we are probably gonna take turns, honestly.”

Cas grinned as his eyes darkened with lust, “Good. Then for our first time, I'd like to take you.”

“Want me to get ready before you get here?”

“No. I want to do it, so no touching yourself until I get here.”

“Ok. Pretty sure I can handle that.”

“You had better.”

Of course, when Dean made that promise, he assumed he would be asleep while waiting for Cas to get off work. In reality, Cas seemed to find it amusing to send him sexts, to get him in the mood so there wouldn't be any sleep for Dean while he waited. 

It started innocently enough with a _I wish you were here_ , from Cas.

_Me too, baby._

_If you were here, I would throw you down on the bench in the locker room and tie your hands to it with my suspenders._

Dean looked at the text with his mouth hanging open and his brows raised. Sure they had sexted before, but knowing Cas was going to actually come home in a few hours and put his money where his mouth is, made it all the more hot. If Cas wanted a little foreplay, Dean'd give it to him. 

_You might wanna cover my mouth too, don't want Meg and Lilith to hear me screaming your name, babe._

_Your mouth will be too busy on my cock to be screaming._

Dean burst out laughing with excitement. _Hell yes, fuck my throat raw, angel. Let me taste you._

They continued to sext until Dean's cock was begging to be touched. _That asshole planned this all along._ He thought with a grin as he laid on his bed staring at his phone. How the hell is he even working with a straight face? His phone went off again and he picked it up to look at the next message from Cas.

_Then, right as you are about to cum, I'd fill you up with my 'body and mind' aura, make you extra sensitive. Make you cum over and over again._

_Baby, you're gonna kill me. I need you so bad._

_Good thing I'm heading over now._

Dean grinned and headed to his bathroom to clean up. By the time he got his hair gelled, Cas was already ringing the doorbell. Dean ran downstairs full force and opened the door slightly out of breath. 

Cas looked almost pleased at how rushed and flustered Dean was and the two ended up just looking each other over quietly for a moment, soaking it in. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean finally said quietly. 

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean licked his lips, “So, uh, you weren't just teasing me all night, right?”

“I would never do that.” 

With that Dean rushed forward and pulled Cas into a deep kiss, their tongues almost battling for dominance, moaning into one another as their bodies crashed together against the door. It was then that Dean could feel how hard Cas was in his baggy work pants and he grinned, pulling away. “Let's go upstairs.”

“Yes, please.”

Dean grabbed Cas's hand and they ran up to the bedroom and practically leaped onto the bed together in a flurry of limbs and kisses, pulling tightly to each other as if trying to absorb one another. 

“God, baby. You're so beautiful.” Dean said between kisses before grabbing Cas's face to place kisses all over it and then working his way to his neck. “I wanna suck my mark into you. Want everybody to know your mine.”

“I _am_ yours. Do it.” 

Dean bit and sucked deeply on Cas's neck, right over his carotid, licking at the skin between his teeth as he urged the blood up. Cas gave a deep growl and gripped Dean's shoulders, trailing his nails down Dean's back. Dean released Cas's neck and blew on the little red bloom he left there. “That's gonna be there for a while. Maybe it'll keep Meg off of you for a while.” Dean chuckled a bit as he traced the mark with his finger. 

“Hopefully.” Cas leaned into the touch and tugged at Dean's shirt. 

“Hm? You want something angel?”

“You are not nearly naked enough.” 

Dean gave a quiet laugh and pulled his shirt off; almost instantly, Cas had his hands on him, tracing his muscles and leaning forward to nibble lightly at one of his nipples. Dean gave another deep laugh as he leaned back on the bed, running his fingers through Cas's hair. 

Cas ran his tongue around Dean's hardened nipple before flicking it lightly with the tip of his tongue. He trailed his hands slowly down to Dean's fly and began opening it while he kissed his way along Dean's chest. When he got the fly open and tugged at the pants, Dean lifted his hips and helped push them off, along with his boxers. Cas pulled them all the way off his legs, kissing Dean's calves and thighs here and there as he went. When Cas moved back up he went straight to Dean's cock and sucked the length down as far as he could, bobbing only a couple times, before switching to his hands so he could go back up to kiss Dean. 

They let themselves get lost in the kiss for a moment while Cas pumped Dean's length slowly, letting his fingers ghost over the tip, smearing drops of precum down as he went. 

“Lube?” Cas asked in between kisses. Dean let his hand go under the bed, pulling Cas with him so they could continue kissing while he fished blindly for lube. He came back with a bottle and passed it to Cas. 

“Nothing fancy today.” Dean said tightening his grip in Cas's hair, giving it a slight tug that made Cas moan before he was pushing their mouths together again; their teeth crashed painfully, but they quickly got to soothing one another with their tongues. 

Cas released Dean's cock, still messily kissing him, and started coating his fingers with lube as Dean spread his legs for Cas to fall in between. Cas's dripping finger slowly rubbed around Dean's hole, pressing his pad against it, feeling it tighten and release repeatedly as Dean gave little pleasurable sounds into their kiss. Cas bent his finger and pushed it in and Dean winced pulling from the kiss, “Damn Cas, when was the last time you trimmed your nails?”

Cas blushed brightly, “Oh, I uhm, I didn't think about it. I'm sorry.” 

“It's ok, got a nail clipper here somewhere.” Dean went to his desk and rummaged through a drawer ; when he found it, he tossed it to Cas. “Three should do it.”

“Right, sorry. Guess that ruined the mood.”

“Nah, gives me time to get you undressed. You just, don't mind me.”

Cas smiled as Dean began stripping him, snapping Cas's suspenders against him once before taking them off and running them along his chest. “You know, eventually I might have to take you up on that offer to tie me up with these.” Cas grinned as he continued clipping his nails. Dean went to pull Cas's pants and boxers off next, leaving the shirt for last so he could let Cas continue without being too interrupted. Once Cas was naked and working on his second finger, trying to round his shortened nails the best he could so they would be smooth, Dean started sucking him off lazily. Cas wiggled a bit and started to breath heavily as he forced himself to focus on his nails. 

Dean looked up at Cas, teasingly as he licked along Cas's length, kissing the tip and letting his tongue slide along the slit. Cas whimpered and worked on the last nail. “Dean, if you keep that up, I'm going to cum before I even get in you.”

Dean laughed, obviously pleased with himself as he continued his work, even bothering to push Cas further down his throat than he had been. Cas bit his lip roughly as he finished the last nail. “Done.” He said quickly and put the clippers on the bedside table as Dean pulled off him just in time to be tackled. Cas kissed him desperately, running his hands everywhere, licking up his ear and biting on the lobe before nuzzling in the spot right behind Dean's ear sending goosebumps all over him. Quickly he grabbed the lube and reapplied a healthy amount to his fingers and went straight back to Dean's hole.

“You don't waste time, do you baby.”

“Is this better?”

“Yeah, nice and smooth.”

“Good. I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't, angel.”

With the reassurance, Cas pressed into him and Dean threw his head back, mouth wide but clearly in a smile. Cas started sucking on his neck as he worked his pointer finger around trying to loosen Dean up. “Marking me up baby?”

“Would you like me to?”

“Oh fuck yeah, matching hickeys after our first time together? Feels like I'm in high school again.”

Cas pulled away from his neck and looked down at him with a flare of jealous passion as he pushed his finger all the way in, “No one, but me, will ever mark you again.” Dean's cock twitched excitedly at the claim and he pulled Cas in for another kiss. 

“Damn right baby. Just you.” After the kiss, Cas went back to Dean's neck and bit in deeply as if to claim him. Dean moaned and bucked up against him. “More, Cas.”

Cas moved to relube his second finger and pressed it in tightly against the force. It took some time, but he managed to be able to scissor them in the tight space. He prodded around, still looking for the prostate, but he couldn't be sure where it was. He assumed there would be some big screaming reaction, but the best he got was when he hit a particular spot Dean gave a quiet groan saying, “I felt that all the way to my dick.” 

Still, prostate or no, barely able to move his fingers or no, Dean seemed to be enjoying himself and seeing that made Cas relax. He loved watching Dean grip the sheets and buck against him, he loved seeing Dean's eyes close tightly as he gasped for air. This perfect man, coming apart under him, was more than Cas could ever have expected. “Are you ready for another?”

“Yeah. Go for it.”

Cas nodded and let his lips go back to Dean's while gently pressing a third finger into him. The fingers were squeezed tightly together and it was hard to move, but Dean slowly started to relax and open up. 

“Have you been...tested?” Cas asked quietly into Dean's ear as he rolled his fingers around trying to loose him.

“Yeah, got tested after we first started dating. I'm clean. Why, you worried about something?”

“No, I just...want to feel you, completely.”

Dean grabbed Cas's shoulder and pulled him so they could look at each other. “Cas, baby, what are you asking?”

Cas looked away for a moment, “You can say no if you want to. I just thought, if you were clean and this is my first time, that perhaps we could...”

Dean took Cas's jaw gently in his hand and guided him back to look him in the eyes, “You wanna bareback?” Dean asked quietly as if someone might overhear somehow.

Cas searched Dean's eyes, but didn't see anything telling him to turn back so he just nodded gently in Dean's hand. “Yes. I want to feel all of you and...if you approve...I'd like to cum inside you.” 

Dean felt a rush of tingling need rush up his cock at that and he pulled Cas's lips to him. “Ok. Yeah, that sounds good baby.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Hey and this way it's gonna be a first for me too.” 

Cas smiled brightly as he looked at Dean with reverence before they pulled together again. After a few minutes of fingering and messy kissing, Cas pulled away just enough to speak against Dean's lips. 

“Are you ready?”

“I think so. Just, lube up like crazy ok?” 

“Would you like to lube me up?”

Dean's grin slowly widened and he took the bottle from Cas's hand. He filled a puddle up in his palm before rubbing Cas's length down. Cas bit his lip and gave breathy little moans as he thrusted into Dean's hand. When Dean was satisfied he nodded and laid back down, pulling a pillow under his butt to make it easier for Cas to reach. Cas lined up with one hand, the other on Dean's hip bone. “Ok, here we go.” Dean smiled reassuringly while keeping his eyes on Cas's for support. 

Cas penetrated the ring of muscle slowly, but watching Dean's face tighten in pain made him stop. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” Cas leaned over and began kissing him again and then pulled away just enough to nuzzle their noses together. Dean laughed at him. “Ya big ol' sap.” 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Nah. It's nice...just don't tell Sammy I like it ok?”

“I don't plan to tell your brother about any details of our sex life.”

“Thank god for that.” Dean said with a laugh as Cas took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers. Now that Dean looked more relaxed, he pushed forward again slowly, but a mixture of the burning pain and the need to be completely joined made Dean impatient and he wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and pulled him in with a quick snap until Cas bottomed out. Cas's eyes went wide as Dean moaned. “Dean?!”

“That was good. Ah shit, this is so fucking nice. Look at that baby. Look how good you fit in me.” He rolled his hips and motioned for Cas to look. They both looked at where they were joined and smiled. 

“It's incredible.” Cas said quietly and rolled his hips against Dean's movements before bending down for a kiss. 

“Now, Cas about those promises over the texting, pretty sure there was talk of fucking me raw.”

“To be fair that was about your throat.”

“Well, details.”

Cas smiled and pulled out slowly, enjoying the friction and drag until he was nearly out before pushing back in with another rough snap that made Dean moan loudly. “Oh yeah, just like that. Nice and hard, baby. Fill me up, fuck me raw, make me feel you for days.” 

Cas laughed and nodded as he sat up, taking Dean's hips in his hands for leverage and began to create a nice rhythm of slow, deep and hard. Dean moaned with a cracking voice with each thrust, begging for more as he pushed hard against Cas. Slowly, Cas began to speed up and eventually he was thrusting into Dean so hard, Dean had to protect his head from the headboard of his bed with his hands. 

Cas pulled Dean's legs with each thrust, pulling him close as he rammed into him; both of them were panting and muttering nonsense now and as Cas felt himself near completion. He grabbed Dean's cock and started stroking to the thrusts.

“Cas, I can't, I'm gonna...”

“Go ahead Dean, cum when you need to.” He bent over Dean now to kiss him, his thrusts and strokes more shallow than before, but still quick and needy. “Cum, right between us.” Cas said between kisses and Dean lost it, moaning Cas's name as he shot between them, their stomachs both splattered with white. Watching Dean's face contort in orgasm and hearing his name on those beautiful lips was enough for Cas, one more powerful thrust and he released inside Dean. 

Dean gave a breathy laugh like moan. “Oh shit. That was so fucking good.” Cas layed on Dean's chest, letting the cum stick them together and leaving his now soft cock inside Dean. 

“I don't want to take it out.” Cas said kissing Dean's chest.

“Then don't, but at least grab some tissues to clean up our stomachs. Don't wanna leave that till morning, trust me.”

Cas nodded and leaned to the bedside table to grab some tissues and quickly went to work cleaning them before falling back on Dean's chest. Dean wrapped Cas in his arms. “So, how was your first time angel?”

“Perfect.” 

“Next time we should try that aura sex you mentioned.” Dean said as he quickly, but gently let his fingers go into Cas's wings making him moan loudly before looking up at Dean with a glare. Dean just laughed, “Sorry. Be lucky I resisted so long.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“Aura sex yes, but, no more wing play. I don't want to hurt you.”

“Hey, just a little touch here or there isn't bad right? Cas, it isn't just you that feels good you know.” 

“But the burning-”

“There is also the fact that I can feel you, you know. Totally worth it.”

Cas sighed and clung to Dean tighter. “Only little touches and only sometimes.”

“Ok, ok.” Dean kissed the top of Cas's head. 

After they had fallen asleep, Cas's tendency to fling himself around the bed began as usual and he quickly popped out of Dean, waking him up in the process. Dean watched Cas roll to the side with his body halfway off the bed. Dean smiled and pulled Cas back into his arms. “No you don't. You stay with me angel.” Cas grumbled in his sleep and cuddled closer to Dean. “Love you, Cas.”


	9. Fire and Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy deals with his choices involving Jess and Brady. An incident occurs (Warning: minor character death).

Weeks after returning home from school, Sam still couldn't stop thinking about Brady and everything that had happened between them. He kept having dreams about what his life could have been like with Brady and even though in those dreams he felt nothing but love and comfort, he would wake up with streams of dried tears on his cheeks. Everyday the chaotic blur of regret, longing and uncertainty grew until he lost all energy for anything else. Even when he went out with Jess, Sam ended up zoning out or burying himself in books while Jess would go off to have fun on her own. He told her he was just worried about the next semester and while she sympathetic and understand, after a while he just started avoiding her. 

One morning, after about a week of not seeing Jess, Sam's phone buzzed with a text notification from her. It was another invitation to go hiking. He couldn't even bring himself to reply, so he just turned his phone off. Dean watched as Sam poked at the eggs on his plate rather than actually eat them.

“Dude, you stare any harder at that plate and I'm pretty sure your head is gonna go like Death Star levels of explosions.”

Sam looked up at him with eyes heavily shadowed from a lack of sleep, shrugged weakly and looked back at his food. Dean didn't want to get into a chick flick moment, hell he would do anything to avoid one, but his brother clearly needed him, which meant it was time to man up take one for the team. 

“Ok, come on. Spill. Did something happen with Jess?” 

“I don't want to talk about it.”

“There's a first. What happened to, 'we need to talk about our feelings or we can't process them'?” Dean mocked in a high pitched voice.

Sam finally glanced up and met Dean's gaze. Sam looked like a wounded animal as he desperately looked his brother over, trying to decide whether or not to speak.

“Come on Sammy, talk to me.” Dean urged cautiously. 

Sam was quiet for a moment and let his eyes go back to his eggs, but eventually he gave a weak nod. “Dean, I...hid something from you.” 

“Uhm...ok? Like Easter egg hunt kinda hid?”

“Like didn't tell you about something, hid.” 

Dean's head ran with hundreds of possibilities, but he just took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. “That's fine, Sam, just whatever it is, it's clearly eating you up, so out with it. I'm not gonna get mad. Promise.”

Sam gave a small smile at that, but kept his eyes down as he thought about how to explain the situation before finally clearing his throat a bit, “The first semester I went to college...I did meet someone.”

“Ok...and you hid this because...?”

“Because it was a guy.”

Dean's brain froze. Sam was bi? Sammy? Since when? Why the hell would he hide that? Mom and dad never cared. Dean obviously wouldn't care. What the hell? Where did this even come from? Was this his fault?

Dean was about ready to bombard him with questions, but when he saw Sam looking so defeated he just let it go, “Ok. So, what happened? Do I need to kick his ass?”

Sam looked up at him gratefully, “No. I'm the one who messed up, Dean. I thought it wasn't serious, hell I wasn't even sure we were dating, so after I met Jess I decided to just break it off with him and start things with Jess right, you know? But he was so hurt, Dean. He really cared about me and I just tossed him out because I assumed Jess was the better choice. I just assumed he was some player who wouldn't give a crap. And you know what? When my dorm was on fire and I had no where to go, even after everything, he took me in. I just, I messed up and I can't look at Jess without thinking about him and feeling guilty.”

“So, you want back with this guy?”

“I don't really know what I want. All I know is I feel like I wasted something really good and now I feel like I'm ruining something else good because I can't get my head on right. I want to just go out with Jess and have things be like they were, but I can't.”

“Maybe you just need to slow down and take some time off from the whole dating thing? Jess will understand. Just tell her you wanna go slow or need some time to yourself or whatever and let yourself get over....uh, college dude?”

“Brady.”

“Brady. Seriously?” Sam gave Dean a bitch face and he instantly put his hands up in surrender, “Anyway, take some time and then when you feel ready for it, you can try again. Jess is awesome, she'll totally get it.”

Sam chewed his bottom lip, nodding as he thought the idea over, “That's actually not bad advice. Cas has really done a number on you hasn't he?”

“Hey, I always gave good advice.”

“Yeah, like that time you told me if I wore my superman cape I would be invincible, so I broke my arm sliding down the stair rail? Or how about the time you said it would be fine if we dyed the dog with koolaid and he got sick? Oh, or about that time you told me to get fake glasses to look geek sheik and the lens-”

“Ok, Sammy that's enough memory lane. I got work. You, talk to Jess and take a shower man, seriously. They can probably smell you all the way at Cas's house.”

Sam followed Dean's advice and told Jess he needed some space. They still texted sometimes, but without the pressure of needing to go on dates, Sam found himself able to talk comfortably with her again. He still had bouts of depression and loneliness, but he finally felt like he was processing the break up with Brady properly. It felt good having everything out and open with Dean, too. Although this came a whole new wave of teasing, consisting of trying to find out Sam's type and playfully warning him not to look at his boyfriend's amazing ass. 

Everything fell into place; he would spend time with Dean in the mornings and at night, study in the afternoons, Cas would come over for a half hour here and there and Jess would take him hiking or biking once a week. It was slightly awkward between them at first, but it was healing. 

Two months into the summer, a record heat wave struck the area. The humidity from the ocean made the air feel and taste like a thick, wet, sweaty blanket. While Meg and Lilith wandered around the air conditioned part of the fire station, most likely not doing anything worthwhile, Dean was stuck outside scrubbing the fire truck. He thought about texting Cas to bring him some popsicles or maybe a giant bucket of ice to dump on his head, but he knew his angel was probably still asleep after his night shift. As he rinsed off the truck, trying to restrain himself from stripping off his overalls and dousing himself right there in the driveway, he felt a sudden shake. He dropped the hose and felt the ground beneath him move back and forth, enough to make him grab onto the truck for support. He looked around wide eyed as the fire alarms around the building started screaming. 

When the first tremor stopped, Meg ran outside, “Old lady said that was a 6 and not too far from here. It was pretty far inland, so we should be safe from a tsunami, but this place wasn't built for earthquakes, we have buildings collapsing all over town.” 

“Shit. I gotta call Sam.”

“No, you need to get the damn truck started and grab your gear, we already have a shit load of calls coming in. The old lady is calling in the night crew, too, but we need to move it, bucko.” 

“Cas....”

“Focus lover boy, emergency here, get it together!” Meg said grabbing the sides of his head and Dean nodded, pushed her off and jumped in the truck. 

There were gas leaks, collapsed buildings and house fires all over town. Every time they dealt with one problem, two more sprang up. They saved many, but they couldn't save everyone and in only a few hours Dean had seen more death than he had in his entire life. There were people trapped under rubble that needed to be dug out on one side of any given street and a blazing fire threatening to engulf half the neighborhood on the other. Dean, Lilith and Meg did what they could, going where ever the old lady sent them. One building they got to was a small studio apartment, nearly half of the ceiling had collapsed. Meg and Dean worked together to look for victims; apparently, this call hadn't come from anyone in the house, but a worried neighbor. Dean had hoped whoever lived there had gotten lucky and hadn't been home, but just as they were about to give up, Meg spotted a pool of blood near a large chunk of debris. 

“Dammit.” Dean swore as he walked over to Meg. “On 3. One...two...three.”

Together they managed to lift the debris enough to get a look underneath. Dean felt his heart stop as he looked at the broken body of Jessica Moore. “Dean? Is she alive?” Meg asked, taking on more of the rubble so Dean could get closer to her. He put his fingers to her bloody neck and waited.

“Well?” Meg urged, struggling to hold the rubble. 

After another minute, Dean took a few steps back and shook his head. 

“Ok, we need to move onto the next one then.”

“I can't leave her under there.”

“Look Deano, we have people out there that are actually still alive, we need to get them first.” She dropped the rubble and Dean winced as he heard a squishing sound as Jess's body was once again pinned under the debris. 

“I'm so sorry Jess....” He said as he let Meg pull him back into the truck. 

Lilith was waiting at the truck, “The next address is 527 Redwood. Got a pretty big fire going on.” Dean's grip tightened on the wheel, redwood was Cas's street. He drove as fast as he could and fell into a quiet mantra of 'please god no, not him, not Cas, please.' His heart was pounding as he drove up the street counting the numbers on the houses. Then he saw it: outside of a blazing 527, Anna was holding onto Chuck. Chuck was clearly having a full blown panic attack, hyperventilating as Anna tried to calm him down. 

His mantra quickly whittled down to 'no, no, no, no' as Dean threw himself out of the truck and ran to them while Meg prepared the hose and Lilith looked for a shock blanket. 

“Anna, is he in there?” 

Anna's fear instantly receded when she saw Dean, “Dean! No, he and Gabriel were at the cafe and Lucifer is at work. We are all fine.” 

“Thank god...Anna, listen to me, take Chuck to Lilith over there. She can help Ok?” Anna nodded, thanking him as Dean held back tears of relief. He shook himself off and went to help Meg with the flames.

By the next morning, the fires around town were out and all that was left was digging people out of the rubble. Dean had been working with his crew nonstop and was exhausted emotionally and physically. He hadn't been able to talk to Sam, Cas or any of his friends yet, but at least he knew that Cas had reported for duty with his crew and that Winchester Manor was apparently fine, which meant that Sam was probably fine. Being surrounded by disaster and pushed to his physical and mental limits, left Dean in a haze. Nothing felt real to him, especially what happened to Jess, even when he personally went back to dig her body out from the rubble.

Later that day, Firefighters from less affected areas finally arrived to help out and Dean was able to get back to the fire station for a quick rest. He climbed his way upstairs to where the beds and showers were. His eyes were barely open, he was caked with blood and dirt, and his mind was shut off, but there in one of the beds he saw one shred of salvation and hope: his angel. A smile crawled it's way over his face and he went to the bed to find Cas still filthy from work, but sleeping peacefully and seemingly uninjured. He didn't want to wake the angel, but the pure joy and relief of knowing Cas was alive was too much to hold back and he pressed a long kiss to Cas's forehead. Cas mumbled Dean's name in his sleep and rolled over grabbing for him. Dean smiled at him and pushed his way onto the small bed, holding onto Cas who curled into his arms. He had no idea what he would say to Sam, at this point he had no idea about anything outside of that bed.


	10. A Place to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town begins to deal with the aftermath of the quake. Sam meets Gabriel, Lucifer and Anna. Dean has a surprise for Cas.

The Earthquake had torn their city apart, but reconstruction teams, community volunteers and government granted relief efforts were already making huge strides towards putting the town back together. Weeks passed and many funerals were attended. Everyday, when Dean went to work he was reminded of human fragility, but this had been an overwhelming blow and the aftermath just kept the wound fresh. Seeing Cas for only a half hour a day, even with texting him all day wasn't enough now. It was too easy to lose people. In only the last year and a half he and Sam had lost their parents and now Jess was gone. Sam was broken by guilt and anger and Dean had spent the last several nights, in his parents' bed, trying to avoid nightmares by drinking himself into such an oblivion that the world world shake as bad as it had during the quake. Still, he always had the same dream; Meg would lift the rubble and there would be Cas's body: bloody, cold and lifeless. 

Over the next few weeks, Dean and Sam often visited the graveyard to leave flowers for Jess and to speak to their parents' graves. Dean was constantly on edge, but he did whatever he could do to help Sam. He made him his favorite meals, got drunk with him, let him talk about his feelings, and tried his damnedest to get him out of the house. When the new semester approached and Sam told Dean he wasn't going, Dean was honestly relieved. Whenever he actually managed to get time with Cas, he couldn't keep his hands off him, more than anything it felt like finally getting proof that Cas was ok and there with him. 

Dean had Cas up against the wall of the shower, riding his cock nice and slow under the stream of hot water. Cas tried to clutch onto the shower wall, but there was nothing to grip and his fingers just kept sliding down along it as Dean pressed into him, kissing his neck and grazing his wings every now and then, making Cas whimper and moan. Cas slowly started to glow red as he let his 'body and mind' aura magic flow through them and suddenly they both became hyper-sensitized; every touch sent little shocks of pleasure through them and in seconds they were both cumming hard. Cas gave a quiet gasp as he felt Dean fill him. Dean open mouth kissed down his neck and back. The magic filled them with energy and need and both already felt themselves getting hard again as Dean flipped Cas around to look at him. “Baby that aura is gonna kill us.”

“You could be right, the shower is not the place for marathon sex.” He lowered the aura as they snickered together, bringing their arms around one another, kissing and soaking in the afterglow. 

They were heading down stairs to get some water when they passed Sam, on his way out of the kitchen. 

“What are you doing awake?” Dean asked turning to look at him.

“Just needed some tea. I couldn't sleep.”

“Sam, I may be able to help, if you'd like.” Cas said quietly from Dean's side.

“Soothing aura?” Dean asked and Cas nodded. 

“Uhm, if you think it'll help, sure.” 

Cas stepped towards Sam and put a hand on his shoulder as he began to spread his soothing magic. Sam felt the tension in his joints and muscles release and his mind clear. It was like Cas had opened the door to a bright, carefree Sunday and everything else felt far away. The exhaustion, the aches, the guilt, everything just evaporated as he felt Cas's energy embrace him. 

“Wow...” Sam said opening his eyes to see Dean grinning at him with an arm resting on Cas's shoulder. 

“Feel like you could sleep now?” Dean asked with a cocky lifted brow and Sam nodded unable to hide his smile.

“That was awesome, Cas. Thank you.”

“You're quite welcome Sam.” 

“I'm gonna get to bed while I can, night guys.”

“Night Sammy.”

They watched him go upstairs and then headed into the kitchen where Dean poured them some water. “Here you go babe.”

Cas smiled taking the water, but his eyes went back to the staircase. “Dean, did I tell you that after the earthquake, Gabriel set it up so that someone in the family is constantly using their soothing aura at the cafe? Many people who...experienced trauma or loss during the earthquake have thus been frequenting the cafe for comfort.”

“No, that's the first I've heard, but that's awesome.... what's the catch?” Dean asked suspiciously and Cas smirked at him, putting his hand over Dean's, rubbing circles in the shower warmed skin. 

“It may have originally been a plot to get more patronage, but Gabriel is offering it as a free service and it has done wonders for our customers. I think it might benefit Sam if you brought him by.”

“Hm, guess it could be worth a shot. The kid is going crazy, it's like he's either super depressed and out of it or angry and kicking the shit out of something.” 

“People...handle grief differently.” Cas said quietly, his mind thinking back to the day of the accident. The way his father screamed and sobbed on the ground while Lucifer broke every lamp in the house and Gabriel held Anna and Cas tightly as they cried in confusion and fear as their world crashed around them. 

“Hey, where'd you go just now?” Dean asked squeezing Cas's hand pulling him from his memories. 

“Just thinking about my family.” 

Dean nodded in understanding and got up, putting their glasses in the dishwasher and pulled Cas from his chair into his arms. “So, we still got time right? I wanna show you something.”

“Alright.” They walked upstairs and Dean grabbed a key from his room before leading Cas through the library to the other side of the house. 

“Me and Sam left our parents' room the way it was after the accident. I uh, I've been coming in here a lot lately. Kinda calms me down.” He opened the door and moved to let Cas in. The entire place was decorated in tan and cream colors with accents of green; Cas looked over everything, the tatami floors, the canopy covered king sized bed, the easel with Mary's unfinished painting, the ornate, hand carved dresser topped with family photos, and the attached balcony covered in potted plants and flowers. 

“It's beautiful. I bet this room glows in the morning with the light from the balcony. Your parents truly built a beautiful home, Dean.” He walked further in, looking at everything closely he passed before he moved up to the easel, “Which of your parents painted?”

“My mom.”

“She was very talented. Do you paint as well?”

“Nah, Sammy got that particular skill, not that he uses it.”

“I see. I like to paint, though I don't have time for it. Perhaps I can teach you some of the basics? I think she would appreciate it if you finished this for her.”

Dean blushed looking at the picture, imagining Cas guiding his lines to his mother's unfinished ones and felt a swell of warmth fill his chest, “That sounds nice, Cas.” Cas smiled in return, gently running his fingers along the edges of the picture.

The warmth of the moment began to feel almost too good, too comfortable, too perfect and his nightmares started to chew on the edges of it, as if reminding him that he could lose it all at any time. He pulled away from the picture and forced a smile, “So, Picasso, when are you gonna paint me naked like one of your French whores?” Dean said in an exaggerated accent. 

Cas's brow narrowed and he squinted a bit, “I don't understand that reference, but if painting you naked means I have to look and not touch for hours, I'm not sure either of us could handle it.” Cas explained with a perfect deadpan wit.

Dean burst out laughing at that and put an arm around Cas, “Yeah, probably not a good idea. Especially considering you would have to be naked too.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I mean it's only fair.”

“Of course.” 

Dean took him out to the balcony and turned on the stereo before laying back in one of the chairs out there, patting the other for Cas to sit. The flowers and plants all mingled together to give a spring fresh scent. “The sun is going to come up soon.” Cas said quietly.

“Yup. Then you gotta go right?”

“Yes. Unfortunately.” 

“Well, wanna be total saps and watch the sunrise first?”

“That sounds acceptable.”

“Snarky little thing.” 

The next weekend, Dean took Sam to Gabriel's hideaway, where Anna was working as both a waitress and a portable soothing aura dispenser. They both ordered lunch and Sam looked around impressed. The cafe area had sky blue walls, white furniture, bookshelves, fish tanks, Cas's piano, a chess table, a small old fashioned record player and a few plants around the room keeping the air fresh and clean. Anna's added magic made the cafe the epitome of relaxing. 

“I can't believe I never came here.” Sam said looking around in awe.

“Yeah well, it's probably for the best. Gabe is a bit...intense.”

“Anna seems nice enough.”

“Yeah, until she's messing with you to get a reaction from her brother.”

Sam laughed and smiled at his brother, “You really know them pretty well now don't you? Like the whole family.”

“Yeah...Cas is really close with them, so it's important.” Dean shrugged, but Sam's smile didn't fade and Dean realized this was the first time he had seen it in a long time. 

“Sam...I uh, I wanna ask you something. I was thinking about doing something, but I don't wanna do it unless you are 100% behind me on it.”

“Ok. What is it?”

“I uh, I wanna ask Cas to marry me.” He said quietly, making sure Anna was out of earshot.

Sam's eyes and smile went wide as he leaned across the table, “Dean are you serious? That's awesome! Go for it! You two are perfect together. Seriously, go do it, like right now.”

“You're sure? I mean, that would mean he'd be moving in with us.”

“It's fine the place is easily big enough and I like Cas. Seriously, I have your back 100%. He obviously makes you happy and you deserve this.” 

“Thanks Sammy. You do know I'm making you, as best man, do like most of the planning right?” 

After another good five minutes of Sam trying to help Dean plan his proposal, a short man with bright golden wings to match his whiskey colored eyes came strutting over excitedly, “Deano! You're here with....not my brother. Who is this now?” Gabriel asked as he walked over wiggling his eyebrows and peering down at Sam with hyperbolic suspiscion.

“Gabe, when the hell did you sneak in here?”

“Sneak? This is my place, remember?” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Gabriel, my brother Sam, Sam, Cas's brother Gabe.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Sam. I see the good genetics run in the family, good to know.” Gabe teased from his place, leaning on the back of Sam's chair. 

Sam moved back a bit as Gabe leaned closer over him, “Uh, nice to meet you too?” 

Gabriel laughed and looked over at Dean, “He's adorable, like way cuter than you. My brother clearly has terrible taste. Is it to late to return you? We don't need a full refund, store credit is completely acceptable in this case.”

“Gabe, stop harassing them.” Anna scolded as she brought over their lunches. “Besides, if anyone is calling dibs on the other Winchester, it's me.” 

“Pfft, I don't see your name on him little sis. Get back to the cashier counter. Go on.” He waved his hand as if he were shooing a dog and she put her hands on her hips, glaring in response. 

“Only if you go back to the kitchen where you belong, short stuff.” 

“Ugh, red heads. Am I right Sammy?”

Sam lifted a brow and looked up to where Gabriel was still leaning on his chair, “Sure?”

“Gabe, leave my brother alone.” Dean sighed in irritation. 

“Fine, fine, I'm going. I know when I'm not being appreciated properly. Come on Anna.” Gabe tugged her by the elbow and pulled her back to the kitchen. Sam watched them go with an amused smile.

“Cas definitely has an interesting family. Guess they are gonna be our family soon too huh?”

“Yeah, and just think, you haven't even met the criminal and the hermit yet.”

Over the next few weeks, Dean tried to figure out a way to propose that would still work within a 20 minute period before or after one of their shifts while Sam became a regular at Gabe's cafe, soaking up the soothing aura and getting to know Cas's brothers and sister. Sam eventually opened up to Anna about Jess and in return listened to Anna talk about a friend she lost in the quake, they quickly became friends and Anna often took her breaks with him to chat when she could. Gabe started using Sam as a tester for his new meals and deserts, which allowed Sam to eat for free as long as he gave a detailed report about the meal afterwords and Lucifer would challenge Sam to chess matches. Cas would often talk to Sam about intellectual things like literature, science, philosophy or art and they enjoyed teaching each other things they had learned recently. Cas began greeting Sam with a hug, filling him with a direct shot of soothing magic, which while nice, led to the rest of the family doing the same. 

After a month of worrying about the proposal and going back and forth with plans, Dean finally decided that simple was best. He called Cas over, even though he could only get about 15 minutes with him, Dean didn't want to wait anymore. He needed Cas with him, safe, happy and around. 

When Cas got there, Dean pulled his angel into his arms and kissed him without preamble, kicking the door shut behind them. Cas hummed his approval as he opened his mouth to Dean who quickly licked into him, moaning as Cas sucked his tongue gingerly. Cas's arms went around Dean's neck and Dean pulled them flush together, their erections already starting to push against one another. “Cas.” Dean moaned in between kisses. 

“Hm?”

“I love you.” He said, pulling Cas into another deep kiss so he couldn't respond. Cas gave a muffled 'I love you, too' into Dean's mouth, laughing as Dean pushed him against the front door. After a few more kisses Dean finally pulled away, just by a couple inches, so he could look Cas in the eyes. Cas looked at him with a patient, yet curious smile. Dean took a deep breath trying to calm himself, “Ok I don't know how else to say this, but just listen ok? Cas, a lot of shit has happened lately and I just, can't deal with this not having you around thing anymore.”

Cas's eyes went wide as he took in a sharp breath, his body tightening as if preparing for the worst, “I...I understand your frustration Dean, but-” Cas's sudden surge of fear sent Dean's plan out the window and he panicked to recover. 

“Dude, calm down, I'm not breaking up with you or anything, what the hell Cas? I literally JUST told you I loved you.”

“Yes, you did, but you have to admit that sounded ominous. Still, if that's not where this was going I suppose it doesn't matter, continue please.” Cas tried to relax, but his hands clutched Dean's shoulders tightly, as if Dean might change his mind any minute and leave if he didn't hold him there. Dean smiled and put their foreheads together, shaking his head a bit before giving Cas a quick, chaste kiss.

“Yeah, I'm bad with words, we all know this by now. Look Cas, I just...you're family. You're it for me and I want to marry you. Simple as that.”

Cas looked at Dean with the most severe case of whiplash Dean had probably ever seen on someone and he burst out laughing which made Cas even more flustered and irate.

“Dean if this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny.” 

“Cas, baby, relax. Please? I'm serious. Look.” He pulled out a silver ring with a small diamond. “I know it's kinda girly looking, but it was my mom's...and it would mean everything to me if you-” Cas took the ring from his fingers and pressed his lips to Dean's.

“Yes.” He muttered between kisses and Dean laughed, kissing him repeatedly with small chaste kisses, picking him off the ground and holding him tight. The rest of their 15 minutes was spent trading eager kisses and whispering I love yous as they clutched tightly to each other. When Cas's watch began to beep they finally parted and Cas put the ring on with a look of surprise when it fit perfectly. 

“I already had the size readjusted.” Dean said with a shrug and Cas grinned looking at it.

“That confident were you?”

“Until the whole breakup misunderstanding, yeah.”

“That was...unfortunate.” 

“Yeah that's one word for it.”

“Dean, I do have one request, if we are to get married.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Can we get rid of...that.” Cas motioned to the dying angel statue and Dean cringed. 

“Yeah, babe. Hell you can take a freaking hammer to it, if you want.”

“I want.”

“And I'm going to be video taping that.” 

They came together for one more chaste kiss and Cas gave a quiet, “Goodbye Dean.”

“See you later, gorgeous.”


	11. Leather and Chainmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries Gabriel's newest meal, Cas and Dean talk about the future and Sam and Charlie surprise Dean.

Sam was sitting in the Hideaway, reviewing some coursework from his last semester at school when Gabriel came up holding a covered tray. 

“Hungry Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname, but smiled anyway, “Yeah, I could eat.” He shut his laptop and pushed it to the far end of the table, “So, what craziness do you have for me today?” 

“Oh please, my dishes aren't crazy, they're creative. Now, today I have fried frog legs, with some secret seasoning put in the breading for an extra kick and a multi-cheese dipping sauce. On the side, I've got some local mixed-greens with a dressing I made from some tart little berries I got from Sweden and for desert, a white chocolate volcano cake with raspberry.”

“Frog legs and Swedish berries, ok, bring it on.” Sam said with a laugh as Gabriel pulled the cover off of the plate with flourish and presented it to him with a bow. 

“Here you are, good sir.” 

Sam took the plate and Gabriel instantly sat across from him, watching for his reaction. Sam kept his eyes on Gabriel's as he took dipped a frog leg in the cheese sauce and brought it to his lips. The frog was like a slightly fishy chicken with a cajun spiciness in the breading, but the cheese sauce was an incredibly smooth blend that calmed the spices. Sam hummed his approval as he washed it down with some water, “That is actually really good. I mean, chicken might be better than frog legs, but the way the spices and the sauce balance each other out is really good. Seriously.”

“Perfect, that can be tonight's special then. So, Sammy, I've had something I've been wanting to ask you. So, just between us, who is the better chef? Me or Dean?” 

Sam shook his head and started spreading the dressing over his salad, “You really don't want me to answer that.” 

“Oh come on. It's totally me right?”

“Your food is...more interesting. I'll give you that.” 

“Uh-huh, and Dean's is...?”

“Dean's food tastes like home.” Sam said with a shrug, “It's simple, but it's made well. Your food is more adventurous. It's like comparing forks and chopsticks.”

“So I'm exotic?”

“And sometimes difficult?”

“Oh, sweet Sammikins, you wound me.” 

“See, difficult.”

Gabriel laughed and ruffled Sam's hair from across the table, giving him a direct shot of soothing aura in the process that made it hard to complain. “I'll let you eat in peace then, I gotta make sure Anna doesn't mess up my volcano cakes.”

Sam smiled watching him go and was just about to get back to his meal when his phone started buzzing. He picked it up and saw the call was from an unlisted number. “Hello?” He asked somewhat cautiously. 

“Hi, Sam?” A cheerful female voice asked on the other end.

“Yeah, who is this?”

“Hey! I'm Dean's friend, Charlie. We game together and stuff? I've been to your house a few times.”

“Oh, yeah. I remember. Hi Charlie, what's up?”

“Well, since Dean is about to get married to dreamboat angel boy, I was thinking we need to have a MASSIVE bachelor party. Like I'm talking strippers in medieval gear and light saber beer bongs kinda massive.” 

Sam laughed picturing it, “Ok, yeah I mean that sounds right up his ally.”

“Right? So, I'm thinking we get together, plan some stuff and surprise him. Like just pretend you are taking him out to the bar an then BAM bachelor party.” 

“Ok, yeah that sounds good. I'm in. Just tell me what I need to do.” 

It took a few weeks to prepare, apparently medieval strippers were harder to find than Charlie had expected, but everything was set and in the meantime Sam nearly had the wedding preparations done, too. If everything worked out just right he could be here for the wedding and be off to college a couple weeks later. 

Dean lay on the couch watching Cas play the piano in his living room. It was a simple, but powerful sonata that had Cas's body moving and his eyes focused, almost fiercely, on the keys as if commanding them to obey. Dean loved when he saw that look in Cas's eyes, it was a warrior's look. Cas didn't do anything half-assed, no matter what he was doing, he put everything he had into it and it was the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen. When Cas finished he sighed in irritation, making Dean sit up. “What's up?”

“I don't think I'm getting any better. Even with practicing at the cafe, I feel I need.... guidance.”

“Like lessons?”

“Yes, but that would be impossible. I don't have the time for it. Maybe someday I suppose?” 

“When we get married Cas you can do whatever the hell you want. You want piano lessons, go for it.”

“Will I magically have more time then?” Cas asked curiously from his place at the piano. 

Dean stopped to think about it and suddenly realized the obvious: getting married and moving in together didn't automatically mean he'd get an abundance of Cas time, not while Cas was still working two jobs. “I don't really know, Cas. I mean, what do you want to do? Are you gonna keep working both jobs?” He asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer.

“I'm not sure. I won't deny that I'm getting tired of it. I want to help Gabriel and my family and I enjoy helping people as a firefighter, but I also want to do things for myself for once. I blame your influence for this, by the way.”

“Hey, sounds like a good thing to me so go ahead and blame away.”

Cas smiled, “I suppose it is. Honestly, there are a lot of things I've always wanted to do, but never could.”

“Like what?”

“Travel, get proper piano and painting lessons, go to university, garden...have children.” 

Dean grinned, “Garden?”

“That is what you focused on? Not children, gardening?”

“Hey it's adorable. You can grow vegetables and I can cook em. Perfect team. As for kids, bring it on. You and me, we both put a lot into our families, I already figured we'd get a freaking hoard of 'em at some point or another.” 

“A hoard? I'm not sure I could survive a hoard.”

“Well, we'll see when we get there. Before that though...all the other stuff. Cas if you want to go to school and study piano or painting or whatever, you can. I'll miss you like crazy, but I'm down with whatever you want. As long as I get conjugal visits.” Dean lifted his brows suggestively. 

“It's not prison, Dean.”

“Whatever. I still got rights. Husband-y rights.” 

Cas smiled and moved from the piano stool to plant himself on Dean's lap, straddling him. “You certainly do.” Cas ground down against him and Dean moaned quietly, leaning back. Cas followed him and started planting kisses along his neck. “You are so perfect, Dean. Do you know what I want to do to you right now?”

“What, babe?”

“I want to worship every single part of you,” Cas whispered as his fingers ghosted along Dean's body, “nibble your ears, mark your neck, lick your nipples until they're hard and more than anything,” Cas grinned and tugged a handful of Dean's hair, bringing their faces close together, “I want taste you. I want to fuck you open with my tongue until you're pleading for release and then I want to bend you over and take you up against the piano. I want to hear the music you make when I pound into you.” 

“Oh fuck yes.” Dean ripped Cas's shirt over his head and pulled him into a frenzy of kisses. They rubbed against each other with fast needy movements, both moaning into each others mouths.

“Dean, hey, I was thinking- HOLY SHIT.” Sam covered his eyes and turned away at the doorway while Dean sighed in irritation, resting his head against Cas's chest as Cas looked between Sam and Dean with amusement. “I didn't see anything, I swear. Oh my god, just please tell me you aren't having sex right now. In here. You have a room Dean.”

“We aren't having sex, Sam. Stop being a child.”

“He's right Sam, we weren't having sex...yet.”

“Not helping Cas.” Dean said glaring at him, but Cas just looked at him with a snarky sarcastic smile. 

“I should be going anyway Dean. We can continue this over text I suppose?”

“Ugh, I will not survive that.”

Cas smiled and gave him a chaste kiss before grabbing his shirt from the floor and heading out saying a quick goodbye to Sam as he passed. 

“You are such a cockblock.” Dean said as Sam finally came in, trying to keep his eyes away from his brother's obvious boner. 

“Dude, if you don't want to be cockblocked, don't do it in the living room. Anyway, look, I uh, I had another kinda shitty day today, I started thinking too much again. Anyway, so, I was wondering if you might wanna go to the bar.”

“Uh, yeah sure...just uhm give me a few minutes to get ready.”

“Ok, I'll be down here.”

Dean ran upstairs and threw himself into the bathroom before calling Cas. 

Cas was still driving home, but he put the call to his Bluetooth. “Dean? What is it?” 

“Phone sex. Now.”

“I'm driving.”

“Phone, road head then, I don't care. Come on...please? Baby, Sam wants to go out drinking and I need this before I go.”

Cas laughed, “Ok. Let's see, where were we...”

After about 15 minutes Dean came down with new clothes, his hair slightly gelled, and clearly more relaxed. “Ok, let's go. You got any place in particular in mind?”

“Yeah, actually. The Hideaway.”

“Oh, the bar area? Ok.”

The place was packed like usual, but they got into the semi-VIP 2nd floor easily enough. When they walked in however, the entire room was pitch black.

“What the fuck, did Gabriel forget to pay his electric bill.”

“SURPRISE!” All at once the lasers and effects machines fill the room with lights, bubbles, and confetti. Charlie, Benny and a bunch of his others friends were there, along with Cas's family. 

“Uh...it's not my birthday.” 

“Duh, this is a surprise bachelor party, note, the strippers?” Charlie said pointing out to several suits of armor that were set up on tables. 

“Uhm..what?” Dean questioned and almost immediately after music started playing and the suits of armor opened to reveal a man and a woman in leather and chain mail underwear. 

“Holy shit.”

“Right?” Charlie beamed and Dean put his arm around her.

“I freaking love you.”

The rest of the night was filled with light saber beer bongs, dancing, crazy photo booth pictures, smoking flavored sheesha from a hooka, watching the strippers and eventual awkward naked hot-tubbing with future brother in laws. By the end of the night, Dean, Sam, Charlie, Benny, Gabriel and Anna had piled themselves on the king sized bed on the 3rd floor VIP room, Lucifer was on the floor next to it curled around a puke bucket and the entire place was trashed.


	12. Handcuffs, Vibrators and Silver Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Destiel sexy time. There is some very light bondage (just handcuffs really, but they use a safe word). Cas doesn't really know what he's doing, but he goes with it, aggressive, adorable thing that he is. Also, the plot moves forward, so it's not just sexy times.

Everyone had tried to keep the engagement somewhat contained, but eventually the media found out. The story that a Winchester was going to marry a supernatural being hit the world in force and spread like a plague. It was everywhere: in the newspaper, on TV, and all over the internet. Hunters and segregation supporters all over the world began vocally rising up about the 'travesty' and the 'corruption' of society. Cross-species marriage had been legal for over a decade and for the most part, racism was going down. Particularly, areas highly populated with supernatural beings like Moonlight Falls didn't have any problem with racism. However, there were still traditionalists, particularly amongst hunters, and to have the son of two great hunter dynasties marry an angel was like a slap in the face for many of them. The Winchester house phone almost never stopped ringing with angry ranters or eager supporters who were hoping that the happy couple would be the new face of the supernatural rights movement. 

The situation was wearing everyone down, but Sam did his best to adjust the wedding plans accordingly so that everyone would be safe and preferably far away from cameras. He also hired a team to deal with the media the best they could. Dean, on the other hand, was trying to keep his shit together by insisting that once they were married, if they just kept on staying out of the political bullshit, that eventually things would get back to normal. Of course all the rationalizing in the world didn't stop Dean from breaking phones and threatening to buy an island, make it a country and set up turrets to shoot trespassers. 

When not at work, Cas was staying at the Winchester estate for his safety and in the hopes of keeping his family out of this mess. Dean was glad for the extra time he had with Cas, but he hadn't wanted it like this. He was laying in bed trying not to think about everything while plucking wearily at his guitar when a freshly showered Cas walked in.

“Dean, you look exhausted. You didn't have to wait for me.” Cas said quietly as he pulled on some sweatpants and crawled into bed beside Dean. 

“Can't sleep without you anymore.” He had tried to sound flirtatious and cocky, but it just came out broken and needy. He put the guitar beside the bed and laid down beside Cas. “I'm sorry this is all so crazy...I know you didn't sign up for this shit.”

“You didn't either Dean, it's not your fault. We'll get through this together and be stronger for it.” He started to pulse his soothing aura into Dean, but Dean shook his head.

“Save your energy, baby...I know a better way you can help me sleep.”

“Oh?”

Dean hummed in response as he leaned over to grab his sex gear from under the bed and pulled out some fuzzy handcuffs. Cas's eyebrows lifted curiously as Dean put the box away. “I want you to fuck me so hard I can't possibly think of anything outside of this room.”

Cas thought about it for a moment and took the handcuffs, “I can do that.” 

“I know you can, angel, how do you want me? On my knees or on my back?”

“Your back. I want you to forget about the world, but I want you very aware of just whose cock it is tearing you apart.”

Dean whimpered as he felt himself pulled into Cas's quickly darkening eyes. Cas noticed his excitement and grinned, leaning close to Dean as he gently pushed him back on the bed. “You belong to me Dean, no one else. Whatever anyone else says, it doesn't matter, you are mine, aren't you?”

“Yes, Cas. All yours baby.”

“Grab the headboard.” Cas ordered and instantly Dean's hands clutched two of the bars above his head. Cas quickly fit the handcuffs on him, looping them around one of the bars and his look softened, “Do they feel OK?”

“A little tighter on the right. My right.”

“Here?”

“Yeah.”

“Dean, do you have a safe word? Just in case?...Needless to say the pizza man never really taught me about this.”

“It's fine Cas, it's just us messing around like we always do ok? No expectations, no bullshit, just us." Cas nodded and seemed to relax a bit, but he was still clearly somewhat worried. Dean gave him a shy smile, "And..yeah I have a safeword, it's uh...don't laugh ok?”

“I would never laugh at you Dean.”

“It's...cake.”

Cas felt his mouth twitch a bit and Dean rolled his eyes. “Go ahead.” With the permission Cas snickered, his shoulders rolling as he lowered his head, the tension quickly slipping away. 

“I'm sorry, just....why?”

“It's sorta like, well the opposite of pie right? And pie is everything good and wholesome and right in the world, so you know? Cake equals bad equals stop.”

“You can deny it all you want Dean Winchester, but I saw you moaning over those sample cakes Gabriel brought over.” 

Dean blushed, “Hey, I did not moan...I was just...being nice. I wouldn't have had to if your brother would just make wedding pie like I asked.”

“Please do not insinuate that my brother made you moan....”

“Oh god, Cas, ew. Cake, this conversation ends right now, I'm using my safeword.” 

“Would you like me to uncuff you?”

“No...I want us to stop talking about your brother and get this show on the road.”

“So bossy for someone who wanted to be tied up today.”

“What can I say? I'm a multitasker.”

“Oh I know you are.” Cas bent down and licked at Dean's lips before gaining entry into his mouth. Dean moaned and pushed his waist up for some friction. “Now then, where were we? Ah, yes...forgetting about everything outside this room. Here it's just you and me, we are safe here. You don't have to ask for anything or decide anything, I'm going to give you everything you want. You just have to trust that I can take care of you, that I won't hurt you. Can you do that Dean?”

“I trust you with my life, Cas.” 

“And I trust you with mine.” Cas bent down to take another sweet, toothpaste-tasting kiss from Dean's mouth. 

Cas slowly roamed over Dean's body, letting his fingernails trail gently along his sides as his lips caressed down his clavicle. He sucked small blossoms here and there as he worked his way down, toying with his nipples, then along his ribs, down to his navel, then over to his hip bones. Dean was pushing up for purchase, but Cas held his hips down. “Be patient. Trust me.”

Dean nodded, pressing his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes and sighing with need as Cas ran his fingers gently up his thighs. “You are so beautiful Dean; you are strong and good. Perfect. Kind. Even without magic you make everything so bright.” Cas whispered as he nuzzled against Dean's thigh, pushing his legs apart. His breath went over Dean's cock, but still he remained untouched. All the light touches and the praise had Dean buzzing with a hazy pleasure. 

“Cas...” He tried to push up again, but Cas held him tighter.

“I know Dean. Open your eyes and look at me.”

Dean smiled a bit as he opened his eyes and saw Cas hovering just over his cock, his mouth parted and hungry. “You gonna do something Cas or are you gonna stare at it all night?”

“If you keep sassing me, I might just stare at it all night... If you want me to do something, beg for it. Let me see how bad you want it.” 

“Cas I already told you how bad I want it. I need you in me baby. I need you to wreck me so hard I-” With that, Cas took him in his mouth and pressed down until the head of Dean's cock touched the back of his throat. Dean gave out an airy gasp as his eyes rolled back and he pressed his head into the pillow, trying again to lift his waist. Cas started glowing with his body and mind aura and Dean was hyper-sensitized. Every time Cas moved up his length it felt like every nerve was bursting and vibrating to life. Cas moved his hand to Dean's balls and rolled them gently, lifting a finger up his length and into his own mouth, cleverly slicking it up before lowering it to Dean's entrance. 

“Cas, please, more, baby. I need you so bad. Please.” Dean begged in between moans and gasps as Cas gently pushed his finger into him. Without lube, there was a burn to every push, but with the aura going Cas didn't even need to find Dean's prostate to get him screaming. Everything was on fire and Dean writhed beneath Cas, his orgasm building. Cas removed himself from Dean's cock in one swift motion and pulled Dean's legs on his shoulders before spreading his cheeks and licking into him. Dean was shaking and clutching so tightly at the bars above his head he thought he might snap them in half as Cas licked and sucked his hole raw, shoving the tips of his finger in and out toyingly. 

“Cas, baby...please...god.” Dean could barely speak as he gasped for air, he could feel his orgasm nearly there, aching to burst when Cas turned the aura into a soothing one and put Dean back on the bed.

“What the...Cas?”

“Yes Dean?” Cas asked as he sat up. 

“Why'd you stop?”

“Because you are going to cum when I let you.” Cas said as simple as if he were talking about what they were going to have for breakfast and Dean's breath caught in his throat. He nodded.

“Ok.”

Cas smiled at his submission and grabbed some green apple lube from under the bed and coated his dick. “Next, Dean, I'm going to fuck your mouth. Does that sound acceptable?”

“Oh fuck yes it sounds acceptable. Give me that beautiful cock.” Cas positioned himself halfway over the head of the bed and guided his dock into Dean's open mouth. He moved slow at first and let Dean's throat relax. At first Dean gagged a bit, chocking for air around Cas's cock and his eyes started to water, but after a few slow thrusts he went lax. Cas was careful never to go too far or too hard, but he moved in quick little bursts, feeling the hot wet tightness of Dean's mouth and the slickness of his tongue with every push and pull. He glanced down and saw Dean's eyes blurry with pleasure as he moaned on Cas's dick. Cas arched a bit, his wings trembling behind him as he fucked into Dean. When he felt his orgasm nearing, he pulled off, panting. Dean watched Cas compose himself which only made Dean even more painfully hard, he could barely register how loose his jaw felt or the drool on his chin, everything was just Cas.

“Dean? What's your safeword?” Cas asked, still out of breath. 

Dean looked at him confused for a minute, so lost in the moment, but he quickly regained himself, “Cake.”

“Are you calling it out?”

“Fuck no.” Cas smiled at that and grabbed the normal, unflavored lube and a small curved vibrator about the width of two fingers from under the bed.  
Dean's eyes glazed over looking at it. 

“Don't worry this is just to start...you'll finish on my dick like a good boy, won't you Dean?”

“Hell yes I will.” 

Cas put some lube around and inside Dean's entrance, then some on the vibrator before turning it on. He settled himself between Dean's legs and gently pushed the vibrator in. Dean arched off the bed, the chain of the handcuffs gave a gentle chime as it hit the headboard. Dean had let go of the bars and let the handcuffs hold in him place. The padding of the cuffs kept him from getting cut up, but they still gave a tight burn with each tug. Cas rolled the vibrator around inside him, thrusting gently, opening him up. Dean was shaking with need, his eyes were watering and now his abused hole was hypersensitive without Cas's magic. The vibrator teasingly went over his prostate, then along his walls and back again and Dean whined and moaned helplessly. Cas's eyes darkened as he watched Dean, trying to repeat the motions that seemed to get the best response as his own need grew until he couldn't stop himself anymore. Dean gave a small cry when Cas took the vibrator out of him. 

“I've had enough games, Dean.”

“Me too Cas.” Dean's voice was broken and lower than usual. Cas lubed his cock up, lined up and pushed in. As he moved forward, Dean's legs hooked around him and pulled him in full to the hilt. They both moaned together when Cas bottomed out.

“You feel so good Dean.”

“You too baby, fucking tear me apart.”

Cas moved up, so he could grasp Dean's waist. Dean let his hands hang free and let Cas move him where ever his angel needed him. Cas pulled Dean onto his cock with as much force as he could, making Dean cry out Cas's name. Cas smiled and repeated the motion, picking up a brutal pace of fast, but long and deep strokes. Dean's body went limp in his arms, the burn from his wrists, combined with having Cas fill him up was perfect. He looked at the miracle of where they were joined and felt a burst of love. He looked up to Cas's eyes who matched his heady stare. Cas pulled Dean's legs over his shoulders and bent him in half, pounding into him, letting his wings graze along Dean's calves. The room became a chorus of “Dean” and “Cas” in between gasps for air and halfway screamed moans accompanied by the constant slap of skin and chiming of the handcuffs until finally Cas's wings stiffened behind him and he came hard into Dean, filling him up to the point that cum was already starting to dribble out around his still deeply buried cock. Another couple thrusts and Dean came with him, both still moving to ride out their orgasms as Dean's cum rolled over his stomach, sticking him to Cas. After a moment Cas pulled out, undid the handcuffs and collapsed on Dean, kissing his wrists weakly. Dean reached to the bedside table to grab some tissues and cleaned them off, before tossing them to the side of the bed to deal with later. They were both breathing hard and held onto each other tightly. 

“Was that alright Dean?”

“That was perfect, angel.”

Cas pulled a blanket over them and they fell asleep. As they slept, Cas rolled around to the edge of the bed and back as usual. By the time several shadows made their way into the room, he was easily disentangled from Dean. With just a few silver cords and a cloth drenched in chloroform, Cas was limp and powerless in their arms as two of them carried him away and a third placed a note beside Dean's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger.


	13. Double Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam deal with the mysterious note/kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after that finale, the last thing I think any of us needs is another cliff hanger. So yeah...next chapter!

As the sunrise poured its first pale light into his room, Dean's phone's alarm shrieked awake and began to scream. Dean flinched awake like usual, groggily grabbing at his cell phone to turn the alarm off. After a minute he managed to rub his eyes open and look around the bed for Cas. A small smile spread on his face, “Aw baby, did you fall off the bed again?” He pulled himself up enough to crawl over to the other side and just as he did, his hand slipped slightly on a crumpled piece of paper. “What the...” He picked it up and looked it over before turning it around.

_Dean, we need to talk. There is still time for you to fix this. Come back to the family, son. - Samuel._

Along the bottom of the note, Dean noticed a somewhat familiar address and a time: 12:30 pm. A storm of questions pervaded him all at once as he read over the note again and again trying to make sense of it. Finally, he gave up and walked across the library to Sam's room, and gave a couple pounds on the door. “Sammy you awake?”

Sam came to the door in his workout gear, “Hey. I was just about to go meet Anna for a jog. What's up?”

“You and Anna are jogging together now? Never mind, I don't actually care, anyway look at this. I uh, I found it in my bed.” He handed Sam the note and watched him look it over.

“Weird... how could it have gotten there?”

“I dunno, maybe Cas found it on his way out and left it for me? Anyway, what do you think he means with that 'come back to the family?' crap?” 

“Did you try calling him and asking him about it?”

“I don't have his number. It's not like we are exactly close or anything. Hell, the last time I saw him was-” Dean trailed off and Sam nodded in understanding. 

“The funeral.”

Dean let out a short breath, “Yeah.” 

“Ok, well he left an address and a time, he clearly wants to talk to you, might as well go see what it's about.”

“Yeah, I guess. This is all really weird though. I mean who the hell leaves a creepy note like that, am I right? He has our house number he could have called like a normal person if he wanted to talk so badly.”

“It is kinda weird, but honestly I've been waiting to hear from the Campbells.”

“What? Why?”

“About your engagement. Dean you know how the Campbells are. They are hunters to the core, as old fashioned as it gets. There is no way they are ok with you and Cas.”

Suddenly a wave of panic rushed through Dean and without a word he ran back to his room, barely hearing Sam call after him. Dean slid through the library, launched himself across the hall and crashed into his bedroom. His eyes darted around until he saw what he was looking for and sank to his knees with his fists tightening at his side. Sam finally caught up to him at that point and carefully moved in next to him.

“Dean?”

“Cas's clothes...his wallet...his phone...it's all still here, Sammy.” 

“You don't think...”

“You said it yourself. Hunters to the core.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“ _We_ aren't gonna do anything. _I_ am gonna go meet the asshole and if he harmed one fucking hair on Cas, I'm gonna tear him to pieces. Him and everything he fucking loves.” 

Sam followed Dean around through the basement as he looked at guns, “Dean, you barely know how to shoot.”

“Aim and pull the trigger, it's not that hard Sam.” Dean said as he lifted a pistol with nickle plating and an ivory handle.

“Yeah, if your target is still and close by, but Dean if this is some kind of trap or he has hurt Cas, you don't really think going in guns blazing is going to solve anything do you? Gramps, our cousins, that whole family, all of them have been training since they were kids. They all have lifetimes worth of fighting and hunting experience. You're just going to get yourself killed.” 

“Yeah and if that happens you make sure those bastards go down for it.” 

“Dean...”

“Sam, look, I'm gonna go in there and access the situation. I'm not as smart as you, but I'm not an idiot. He says he wants to talk, so we'll talk and at the end of it, if he has Cas, I'm getting him out of there no matter what I have to do, end of story. The gun is just in case shit hits the fan.” 

Sam followed Dean as he picked up bullets, examining them to check if they were ordinary bullets or filled with salt. “Maybe we should call Cas's family?”

Dean stopped and looked over at Sam, “You do know that Lucifer is in gang right? You want this to turn into a full out Mexican shootout? Because that's what you'll get. A bunch of hunters being slaughtered by an angel led gang with me in the middle trying to get Cas the hell out of there. Let's not make this worse ok?” 

Sam looked at his brother with worry, but Dean wouldn't budge, so he finally relented, “Fine, but when you go, I'll be outside ready to call the police.” Dean purses his lips in slight approval before clapping a hand on Sam's shoulder. 

 

At 12:20, Sam parked the car down the street from the address on the note. They were at the edge of town, at the foot of the mountains, where several summer cabins and lodges were nestled in the trees. “They must be at the Campbell summer compound.”

“Looks like it...” Dean's heartbeat was picking up speed and his hands were tightening on his knees. Going into a fight was different from going into a fire. In a fire, you had at least some idea of what you were up against and in Dean's case, he had the tools and the experience to have a good chance at success. But this was different, this was a trap and of what kind Dean had absolutely no idea. For all he knew, Cas could already be dead. He pushed that thought as far down as it would go and tried to pull himself together. Just like a fire, he needed to go in sharp and be ready to think on his feet. He needed to stay focused. 

Sam watched his brother with an increasingly overwhelming sense of dread. “Dean...this place is too far out for the police to come fast enough if we need them. I'm gonna call my friend Jody, she's the sheriff and she's really reasonable. I won't tell her to come until you signal me, but I'll ask her to be ready, just in case. Ok?” 

Dean licked his lips and nodded, his fingers gliding over the pistol at his side, “Yeah...good idea.”

“You don't have to go in there alone, you know.”

“No...I got this. If you go in too, he might hurt Cas. He wanted me, he's gonna get me.” Dean opened the door and Sam felt a wave of panic. 

“Dean...”

“See you in a few Sammy.” 

“Ok...in a few.”

 

Dean's cousin Christian opened the door for Dean as he approached the compound. Christian had his usual patronizing smirk on as he moved aside for Dean to enter. Gwen was there looking uncomfortable as she motioned for Dean to move further in. Dean went into the kitchen, with Christian and Gwen close behind him, and found Samuel at the table with Mark leaning against a counter nearby. 

“Good to see you Dean, have a seat. Figured we could talk over food. We have pie. Same recipe your mama used, I remember you liked that a lot when you were a kid.”

Dean took a seat across from Samuel and looked around at his cousins, “It's a regular family reunion in here, isn't it? You know, you could have just called.”

“Would you have come?”

Dean shrugged and managed a sarcastic smirk, “Guess not.” 

Samuel nodded to Mark and Mark brought over the pie, cutting a piece for each of them. 

“You know, your grandma is the one who taught your mom how to cook. On the weekends, Mary would train in the morning and if she got through everything, she would spend the afternoon baking and cooking with her mom. No matter how hard the training was, Mary was never too tired for cooking. She loved it. Mary always said that no matter how screwed up the world was, at the end of the day having a good meal prepared with love is what made it all worth it.” Samuel lifted his fork and took a bite of the pie, humming in appreciation and motioning for Dean to join him. 

It was double cherry. Dean lifted his fork, he could smell the truth of what Samuel said, this pie was the same kind his mother use to make. It had the same hints of vanilla in the crust and the two kinds of cherry were poking out from the lattice in a perfect blend of sweet and sour. Every time his mom would put a plate of pie in front of him, she would lean down for a hug, even when he was a grown man, because when he was little he would practically throw himself at her in joy every time she made a pie for him. But this wasn't his mother's pie and she wasn't here. These people may have been her blood, but they weren't her family. Not at the end. Dean hesitated and then put the fork back down, “Why don't we get to why you asked me here.”

“Dean, I know Mary raised you and Sam outside of the life, but losing them, this world lost two great hunters and as it stands now, without them and without you and Sam, one of the most prominent hunting lines is over. I knew your other grandfather you know, Henry Winchester. We didn't always see eye to eye, but he was a damn good hunter, your daddy too. They both wanted you to carry on the Winchester line. Mary always wanted to see the best in this world, to think that someday hunters wouldn’t be necessary, but that is naive. It's like dreaming of a world where we don't need police. People need to be kept in line, and supernatural beings even more so. I know you must think they nice or misunderstood, but Dean they are nothing but animals. That angel your with, he may look almost human, but he's not. Angels get in your head Dean, they control your emotions and your physical chemistry. With hardly any effort they can tear you apart from the inside out, make you believe what they want, make you feel what they want. They are manipulative. How do you even know that anything you feel for that boy is genuine? How many times has he got his magic in your head, numbing the pain of unfortunate situations or mistakes to make them seem not so bad, or made your heart quicken when you were alone to make you think he hung the damn moon. It's not real, son. I know it feels like it, but it's not. I'm your family Dean, without your parents, I'm all you and Sam got left and I'm trying to protect you, trying to help you see what's best for you.”

Dean stared at his untouched pie as he listened, “And what is best for me?”

“You and Sam need to join the family business. Saving people, hunting things, that is where you belong. You are both strong, smart boys and you have me and your cousins here to support you. We'd help you learn everything you need to learn and you could start small. You have the blood of two dynasties in you, boy. Don't let them die out and go to waste because of some naive hope that the world is better than it really is.” 

Dean bit his bottom lip and remained quiet as Samuel finally got up. “Come on, son.” 

 

Dean followed Samuel downstairs towards the basement. All along the walls, sigils and protection spells were drawn in what looked like dried blood. Dean traced them with his eyes for as long as he good, but the further they went the darker it got. In the basement itself, it was so dark that there was no difference when Dean blinked. He heard Samuel move forward a few steps and suddenly a light switched on. Dean's eyes burned for a moment, but when he managed to focus again, he noticed what Samuel had brought him down there for. 

On a small wooden chair in the middle of the room, sat Cas, still naked from the night before. He had thin silver chains tying him in place and all along their paths, blood dripped from his body. His wings were so faint Dean could barely see them and his head was hanging so that his dark hair shadowed his face. 

“Cas...” Dean spoke in a broken whisper as he took a step forward, but when he saw Samuel's face full of pity, he froze. 

“Silver keeps them from using their magic. They are just like werewolves or shifters, they are just another type of dangerous animal, but people put their guard down because they look like us, act like us, and get into our heads and make us like them or trust them. What angels do is...they take away your free will, Dean. They are master manipulators. I'm sorry you've been victimized by this one, but it's not your fault, you didn't have the proper training. No one here is blaming you or thinking worse of you.”

“Castiel wouldn't hurt anyone.”

“Dean they all hurt us when they manipulate us. Even when they are trying to be kind, their magic interferes with nature. It's addicting. Think about all those people relying on angel magic after the earthquake, wanting to forget about their loses. Is that any better than drowning themselves in alcohol or drugs? They aren't facing reality, they are just dulling the pain and ignoring it.” Dean couldn't help but imagine Sam who spent nearly everyday at Gabriel's Hideaway soaking in the magic, unable to sleep or function without it. 

“Dean, I know it's confusing and it must hurt, but when he's gone your head will clear...all that magic that has been influencing you will dissipate. You can end it and get your life back, you can carry on your family name, be everything you were meant to be. You could save so many more people as a hunter than you ever could as a fireman. This is what you were made for.” Dean heard footsteps from the stairway and looked over to see Christian, Gwen and Mark join them. 

“We are all here to support you.” Samuel added as Dean's cousins gathered. Gwen stepped up next to Samuel and held out a silver blade. Samuel motioned for Dean to take it. 

“Dean, this is where you belong, take your life back into your own hands, son.” 

Dean bit his lip and stepped forward, taking the blade in his hand, feeling the balance and the weight. “More silver?”

“It's the easiest way. One quick movement and it's all over...your head will clear.” 

Dean nodded and walked up to Cas. Behind the blood dripping along Cas's body, Dean could still see the kiss marks he had left on him. “Look at me.” Dean commanded, kicking the chair and slowly Cas managed to lift his head. The silver chain around his neck cut into him as he did so and his wings flickered behind him, “Dean...” 

“Don't let him manipulate you.” Gwen whispered.

“It's just like tearing off a bandaid. Better to do it quickly.” Mark added.

“He's just an animal, do it.” Christian spat. 

Cas watched Dean as Dean lifted the blade with a shaky hand and moved over him, holding himself up on the back of Cas's chair. Dean moved to make sure he had Cas's gaze, “Cake.” He whispered and Cas looked at him with a confused, but hopeful look as Dean rushed the blade towards him. Cas shut his eyes tightly, but when he opened them, he saw that the blade had been forced through the thin chain and Dean had tore the rest off as well. Cas's eyes began to glow brightly as the chains slipped to the ground and his wings revealed themselves in full again. Dean heard his cousins preparing their guns and grabbed for his own. In one swift motion, Cas stood, moving Dean to the side and put his hand out towards Dean's grandfather and cousins. With one quick burst of magic all of them crumpled to the ground holding their stomachs and groaning in pain. 

“What the hell did you do to them?” Dean asked as he kicked their abandoned guns away from them.

“Severe, explosive diarrhea. Gabriel taught me that one.” 

Dean smiled at him, “You're amazing, babe. Come on, let's get outta here.” Cas winced with each step, but he made it upstairs while Dean hit an app on his phone that instantly sent an alert to Sam before running up to join Cas.

 

Sam watched as Jody and her officers brought his grandfather and cousins out of the house in handcuffs while Cas was loaded into an ambulance. Dean ran over to him, “Hey, I'm gonna ride with Cas. They said he should be ok, but they want to make sure no silver flaked off in his blood and stitch up some places.”

“I'll stay here and talk to Jody about what happened.”

“Thanks bro.” Dean ruffled Sam's hair, to which Sam immediately swatted at him.

“Get going. I'll see you tonight.” 

“Yup.”

“Wait, Dean. What time do you think you'll be home? Want me to order something in?”

“Nah...I'm not too tired to cook.” Dean said with a somewhat secretive smile. 

“Ok...see you later then.” Sam lifted a brow in confusion, but shrugged it off as he watched Dean run off to the ambulance, laughing despite everything as he pulled Cas in for a kiss.


	14. Begonias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel Wedding, Sabriel fluff.

After a few weeks of Dean fussing over Cas and Sam cooperating with Jody to keep the arrest reasonably quiet, it was finally time for the wedding. 

The wedding was thrown in a private garden area that Sam had manged to rent out and cover with security to keep the press and uninvited masses out. With the Campbells detained by Jody, the only guests were Cas's ridiculously large extended family and a few close friends of the Winchesters. 

The whole garden was filled with flowering trees and bushes with a white gazebo in the center where the ceremony was held and officiated by the Winchesters' family friend Bobby. A thin stream went around the gazebo and through the garden; red, orange, pink and white begonias gracefully floated along the slow moving stream and scented the air and water. The gentle perfumes and quiet movement of the water helped keep Chuck calm and he was actually able to walk his son down the isle. 

Nearby, tables and a small bar were set up for dinner. After the ceremony everyone watched Cas and Dean cut into their half angel food and half devil's food wedding cake, made by Gabriel, and then proceed to 'feed each other' which ended with Dean licking the frosting off of Cas's cheek while Cas tried to look at him with irritation, only to end up laughing until he cried. 

After the sun had set and the garden's lights had turned on, making the trees glow, people moved to where a DJ booth had been set up and started dancing in the carpet-soft grass. Even after their first dance, Cas and Dean were reluctant to dance with anyone else. Of course, they were constantly being interrupted for hugs, introductions and pictures. Charlie and one of Cas's cousins Balthazar had even managed to pull them away from each other long enough to dance and give 'if you hurt him' talks. Sam watched them with a bittersweet mixture of relief, joy and envy as he nursed a glass of champagne and soaked in the starlight. 

Then without warning Gabriel plunked himself next to Sam and wrapped an arm lazily around his shoulders, “Hey Sammy, you're looking a little lonely over here. Shouldn't you be out enjoying the fruits of your labor? I mean you did put this whole thing together.”

Sam smiled, grateful for the distraction, “I'm fine. Today isn't about me.”

“No, but that doesn't mean you should just sit here moping. Come on, you can help me save Deano from Balthazar, trust me, you think I'm bad, Balthazar is 100 times worse.”

Sam gave an exaggerated cringe, “Worse than you? How is that possible?”

“Very funny, Sammsquatch. Fine, if you aren't going to rescue Dean, how about you rescue me?”

“From?”

“From not having a dance partner.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows and Sam laughed as he pushing him away. Gabriel gave him a pout and Sam rolled his eyes, caving. 

“Fine, one dance, but you grab my ass and I'm out.”

“Deal.”

Gabriel and Sam headed out to the dance floor and when they found a reasonably open spot, Gabriel gave a flourished bow and held out his hand. Sam shook his head laughing with embarrassment, but took Gabriel's hand anyway. They weren't pressed together that closely, but even feeling Gabriel's arm around his waist and having their other hands clasped together made Sam blush. 

It was still too soon after losing Jess to ask someone to come as his date and as much as he wanted to see Brady, part of him felt like being with Brady now would be a betrayal of Jess. Everything regarding romance or dating, even just thinking about it had been nothing but painful and confusing for him over the last few months. He had even spent half of the ceremony wondering what Jess would have looked like in a wedding dress or if they would have ever been truly happy again, then those thoughts would fade into wondering if Brady would have ever wanted to marry him and what that wedding might have looked like. 

Then the darker thoughts would seep in like they always did, primarily the idea that maybe Sam wasn't meant to be happy. Maybe he would always just push people away because they were never good enough for some high standard he was setting. They would never be what Cas was to Dean, they would never be just right. 

Slowly Gabe's hand smoothed down Sam's lower back and grabbed his ass, making him come out of his thoughts and push away. “What did I tell you?”

“Hey, I needed to wake you up somehow, didn't I? You've been spacing out this whole time. Did you even notice the song change?”

“What?” Sam listened and the music was slower now and everywhere around them couples were pressed flush against each other. Dean and Cas had their foreheads pressed together as they whispered and giggled together, Ellen looked content with her cheek pressed against Bobby's shoulder, and Carlie and her new girlfriend Dorothy were exchanging gentle kisses. “I uhm...yeah I didn't notice.”

“Clearly. You know Sam, if you need a distraction...”

“I don't need any magic, Gabe, I'll be ok. Thanks though.”

Gabe grinned and leaned close against Sam, pushing up onto his tippy toes to get near Sam's ear, “I wasn't talking about magic.” 

Sam felt a jolt of want rush through him, but his conflicted and still very broken heart won out and he reigned himself in. “Gabe, I can't...”

Gabriel shrugged, “Your loss. Go for another dance at least? That first one really shouldn't count since you weren't actually there for it.”

Sam smiled, “Fair enough, I'll try not to zone out on you this time.”

“Oh feel free Sammykins, just know I'm grabbing that fine ass every time you do.” Sam laughed as Gabriel pulled him in close this time. Sam struggled to stay focused on the present, particularly by focusing in on Gabriel holding him, grounding him. Even without his soothing aura, Gabriel had been a comforting presence over the last few weeks. His jokes, his food, his attention had all kept Sam going when depression would hit the hardest. They had genuinely become friends and despite Gabriel's blatant attempts to sleep with him, Sam trusted him completely.

“Feel like I need a box to stand on, this is ridiculous.” Gabriel muttered into Sam's shirt.

“What? Don't like the view, _short-stuff?_ ”

Gabriel pulled away in mock offense, gasping wildly, “My, my, Samuel, I am shocked and scandalized that you would even suggest that someone, especially someone with fine taste like myself, might not appreciate your Adonis like chest. I'll have you know, I'm halfway to biting your nipple right through your shirt, sir.”

Sam laughed and pulled him tighter, “Don't you dare.”

“Or what?”

“Or I'm going to pick you up and throw you over my shoulder like the child you are and toss you in the stream.”

“Such class, Sammy, such class.”

“Of couse.” With that Sam spun Gabriel gently away and then pulled him back. They moved together with ease and spent the rest of the song sassing each other, and the song after that. 

The night ended with Dean carrying Cas into the Impala, that had been decorated with trailing beer cans and shaving cream to announce their marriage. Once Cas was seated, Dean turned to Sam and pulled him into a tight hug, “See you in a few days Sam.” 

“Yeah, enjoy France. Try not to freak out on the plane too much.”

Cas leaned out the window at that point, “Don't worry, he's going to be too busy to freak out.”

Sam's eyes went wide, and Gabriel and Balthazar laughed as Dean blushed bright pink, “That's enough out of you. Don't make me come in there.” Cas gave a pleased, teasing grin and shrugged. 

“At least Dad already left.” Anna said shaking her head.

“While I'm gone make sure you eat something other than grocery store salads ok?” Right before Sam could respond, Dean turned to Gabriel, “Make sure he eats.”

“Hey, since when am I babysitting?”

“Since you and I are the only damn cooks in this family.”

“Good point, I suppose I can take SOME time off to take care of the gentle giant.” Gabriel winked at Sam who rolled his eyes.

“I am not a child.” Sam stated stubbornly. 

“Yeah, tell me about what you lived off of in college again?”

“College doesn't count, Dean.”

“Right, whatever Sammy.”

“Dean we are going to miss our flight.” Cas reminded him gently and Dean paled a bit making Sam burst out laughing. 

“You'll be fine, think of it this way, even if the plane goes down Cas can catch you.” Anna said patting Dean's back making him glare at her.

Ok, time to go.” Sam pushed Dean over to the driver's seat and reassured him a few more times that nothing horrible would happen while he was gone before Dean finally started the car. The family waved them off until they were out of sight. 

As the family dispersed, Gabriel walked up next to Sam. “So, just saying, but our brothers don't need to be the only ones getting laid tonight.”

“Well that was straight forward. I gotta give you credit for not trying some cheesy pick up line this time, at least.”

“I can still do that.” Gabe lifted his eyebrows and lowered his face so he was looking up at Sam through his lashes. 

“Please don't.”

“I lost my teddy bear, Sammy, will you sleep with me?” Gabriel cooed. 

“And the moment has been ruined,” 

“There was a moment? Wait, really?”

“It's over, Gabe. Go home.”

“Tease!”

“Loud mouth.”

“That is not even relevant right now.”

“It's always relevant with you, Gabe.”

“Oh really? I don't think my mouth would be so loud if it were full of your-”

“Gabe!” Sam shouted and pushed at him half playful and half embarrassed.

“ Well it wouldn't be.”

“Go home.”

“Fine, fine. You go enjoy that giant mansion all by yourself.”

“I will.” Sam watched as Gabriel gave a quick wave and started walking away towards his car. 

It was as if all at once he could hear every sound in the park without Gabriel's constant chatter. It felt darker too, without Gabriel's bright golden wings, maybe even a little colder. Sam licked his lips, his heart unable to settle as the darkness tugged at it's edges. 

 

_No. I don't have to keep pushing people away. I deserve some happiness._

 

“Gabe! Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting near the end now.


	15. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets an old friend and gets some advice. Dean and Cas come home from France.  
> Warning for Sabriel Sexy time.
> 
> UPDATE: I wasn't too happy with this chapter, so I went back and edited it. Nothing big, just a few added lines to get more into Sam's headspace really.

When Sam finally woke up the next morning, he found a small tray of whole wheat banana nut muffins blocking his alarm clock accompanied by a bright pink post-it note that read _'Made breakfast, but I have to say, I wasn't impressed: your brother doesn't keep a very interesting pantry, Sammalicious. There are going to have to be words when he gets back. Anyway, despite being a little on the boring side, it has all the vitamins and minerals a growing boy like you needs...especially after a night of riding like a champion. xx Gabriel”._

Sam stared at the note for a moment in vicarious embarrassment before putting it aside and taking one of the muffins. Even before he took his first bite he could smell the mix of spices Gabriel had thrown in to liven things up: cardamom, cinnamon, vanilla and maybe a bit of nutmeg? Sam took a bite and tried to narrow it down further like he did when Dean would 'test his knowledge of spices', but despite all the practice, Sam could never seem to get nutmeg right. Part of him wanted to text Gabriel and ask if he was right, but the other part hesitated at the mere thought of contacting him at all. After all, Gabriel had got what he had been after. Sam knew the score, he was just another conquest, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing. They were adults and friends having a good consensual time together; he didn't have to justify it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if things might change between them. The note seemed like the usual Gabriel, although, one night stands and friends with benefits don't usually make each other breakfast the next morning do they? They aren't usually brother-in-laws either....well probably not. They were family now, that meant they were going to be seeing a lot of each other, so maybe the muffins were just Gabe's idea of common courtesy: something to keep things from getting weird between them. But what if Gabriel did want something more? Sam couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the same thing to Gabriel that he did to Brady by automatically assuming that Gabriel didn't take what they did seriously.

The more Sam thought about it, the more he began to feel the faint echoing pain of last night's champagne in his stomach. He needed a shower and then he needed to get out of the house and go somewhere he could distract himself from Jess, Brady, and Gabe and all of his complexes that seemed determined to keep him from just being happy with someone.

 

Due to the size of the Winchester's private library, Sam didn't really spend much time at the local library. In fact, this was his first time there, outside of an elementary school field trip. The smell of the books lulled his mind away from his broken love life to all the possible research topics waiting for him in each isle.

“Sam?” A quiet voice seemed to poke out from one of the isles making Sam immediately stop in his tracks. He looked around and finally spotted a nostalgic, friendly face approaching him.

“Kevin?”

“Yeah, guess it's been a while, huh?” Kevin said with a smile as he tried to balance the pile of books in his arms. Kevin had been a year below Sam in high school, but they had both been active in school politics, so they had worked together on many projects. Sam couldn't count the nights they had stayed up late planning school events like charities, dances, fund-raisers and elections, or how many times those nights ended up with them casually debating philosophy, politics, art or psychology. Kevin had been a good friend and an excellent project partner with how hard he worked, but their acquaintance had never really gone outside of school. Sam couldn't help but bitterly think that was probably his fault.

“Yeah it has.” Sam said a bit more sadly than he had intended. 

Kevin picked up on Sam's tone and looked away trying to think of someway to lighten the mood, “So, are you here looking for anything in particular?”

“Not really, just looking around.”

“Good, how about we go get some lunch then? I got a full-ride scholarship, so I'll even buy. Not that rich boy Sam Winchester probably needs handouts.” Kevin teased in the same kind of familiar tone that he had when they were still in high school and Sam felt himself relax.

“Well, if you are going to pay for me, I suppose I should render some kind of service, I mean not that the great Kevin Tran needs any help, but I could carry some of those books.”

“That seems fair.” Kevin held the books slightly away from his body so Sam could scoop half of them off the stack. They smiled at each other and headed out of the library.

 

“So basically, I'm still aiming to be the first Asian-American president of the United States. Figure I'll get a business degree, maybe go into law, get a minor in philosophy on the side, you know just so people like you can't out argue my logic with their emotional appeals.” Kevin teased as he dipped his nachos into a mix of sour cream and salsa.

Sam laughed and dipped his in the guacamole, “All those philosophy classes might just make you soft. I can already see it now, the brillaint Kevin Tran letting his political mastermind go to waste during his election because he's too busy kissing babies and posing with orphans.”

Kevin's grinned, “No see, that's what I'm going to have you doing, since you're going to be running as my vice president. You give them the puppy dog eyes and they'll be putty in my hand. I'll revolutionize this whole damn country and no one will even notice. Whole new health care system, brand new education system, socialism everywhere and all anyone will be talking about is how cute the vice president's efforts in puppy-adoption are.”

Sam burst out laughing and Kevin smiled with a sense of accomplishment as he watched Sam's face light up. They both took a bite of their nachos and Kevin picked up the conversation with a bit of hesitation, “So, besides school and stuff, how has everything been? I see your family in the papers sometimes...seems like it's been pretty rough since high school.”

“Yeah, it's uhh, been pretty crazy.”

Kevin nodded, “You know...you don't have to disappear just because your going to school somewhere else. There is this really cool thing called the internet...I know old guys like you have a hard time with new technology-”

“I'm only one year older than you.”

“Yup...freaking old.” The two grinned at each other and Kevin continued, “Anyway, what I meant to say is that...you could keep in touch sometimes you know? We could talk and stuff.”

Sam smiled as he watched Kevin look down at his nachos, as if studying them.

“I'd like that. Honestly, I could use someone to talk to.”

Kevin looked up at him and smiled, “Good, then lay it on me.”

“Lay what on you?”

“Whatever had you looking like crap in the library. You were a total zombie in there and not like the fast, 28 weeks later, scary kind. I mean the slow, stumbly old b-movie kind.”

It was Sam's turn to stare at his nachos, but he eventually pressed his lips together and gave a shrug, “It's just, love stuff I guess. I mean everything else I kind of have a hold on, but I just can't seem to let myself be happy with anyone. I always end up rationalizing reasons to push people away or guilt tripping myself over my mistakes. I mean, my brother and his husband are like the kind of epic love story you find in the old classics, they are all over each other all the time and super happy about it...but me? Hell, half the time I get detached...even in the middle of a date sometimes I just want to go read and be by myself and I don't know if that's because we aren't clicking or if that's just the way I am. Maybe I'm just broken or some part of me thinks no one is right for me or something? Maybe I'm unconsciously trying to protect myself from disappointment by just building up walls or something? Ugh, sorry. I didn't meant to just rant all that.”

“It's Ok Sam, just slow it down. First off, you are definitely not broken. Everyone does the whole love and romance thing differently. Just because your brother is super affectionate or whatever doesn't mean you have to be. I'm not like that either to be honest. Think of it this way, if you and me went on a date I bet you anything we'd spend half the time reading and doing our own things, but you know? That would be fine because that's just how we are. The only difference between awkward silence and comfortable silence is just how you feel about it. Love and friendship don't have to be noisy and busy all the time. You don't have to be attached at the freaking hip and singing poetry at each other. You can just be you and if it's working, the other person will be down with that. They won't care that you would rather sit and read sometimes and they won't care that you need time to yourself. You need to just be you and let them decide if they like it or not. If they don't, screw 'em. But it's their decision. Your only job is to be yourself and let them show you who they are; give them a fair shot and decide whether or not you like who they are, too.”

“That's....wow, when did you get to be so experienced in this?” Sam asked a little blown away.

“Let's just say, my time at college has been pretty crazy too.”

“I'm almost scared to ask.”

“Yeah...let's save that one for a time when we have a bottle of whiskey...or two.”

“Fair enough. Guess we could trade stories.”

Kevin nodded and took a sip from his soda, “So, is there anyone in particular that had you all gloomy this morning?”

“Yeah...recently there's been this guy I've been hanging out with...”

“Go on.”

“Well, he's funny and kind of ridiculous, definitely embarrassing, but he takes care of people, too... in his own way. He's really been there for me when I needed someone. Anyway, he hits on me all the time, but I mean he hits on a lot of people, he's just like that, but last night I just...sorta said screw it and slept with him. He was gone when I woke up, but he made breakfast and I don't really know how to read that.”

“Ok, well let's not read that, instead how about you think about how you actually feel about this guy? Like do you want to try dating him?”

“I don't know. Even if we try, I'll probably just end up freaking myself out and pushing him away. I mean sure, he's the type to just keep going even when you push him away, but he'd get tired of it eventually and just move on to another conquest. Hell, he might not even want more than sex.”

“Focus, Sam. I asked what you want. Do you want to try or are you good with just leaving it as is?”

Sam thought about the muffins that morning and about Gabriel probably tearing the kitchen apart trying to figure out what to make, then cleaning up before rushing off to his cafe/bar. He could imagine Gabriel whistling or humming obnoxiously as he swept the floor until Anna would press to see why he was so happy, then refuse to tell her anything because 'A gentleman never kisses and tells'. It was the kind of scene he'd seen a few times at the cafe and he'd always felt a little uncomfortable at the idea of Gabriel sleeping with other people.

He thought about the night before, too. He remembered Gabriel complaining about how Sam being the bottom was 'such a waste of his monster cock', but Sam caught Gabriel's small possessive grin as he first pushed up into Sam's virgin hole. For that split second, Sam thought he actually saw the real Gabriel, the one behind all the joking and pranking, he saw the man that held his family together and built a successful business from nothing; Sam had seen the part of Gabriel that was capable of anything and it made him want to know Gabriel better, every part of him.

“Yeah, I think I do want to try...but there is one more...complication.”

“What?”

“He's my brother-in-law, if this turns out badly, if I end up messing everything up-”

“Family dinners are suppose to be awkward aren't they?”

Sam smiled at Kevin's ease, “You make everything sound way too easy you know that?”

“That's because I'm Kevin Freaking Solo.” Kevin grinned and tilted his soda forward for emphasis before taking another drink.

 

That night Sam went to Gabriel's Hideaway. According to the posters plastered all over the front door, they were having a line up of local djs on the club floor, so the cafe floor was closing early. He walked in and saw Anna sending people upstairs, her eyes lit up when she spotted Sam. “Hey Sam, come for the event? Family gets in free.”

“I actually didn't know about the event, sounds pretty intense though.” He said looking up to the ceiling that seemed to be constantly banging and vibrating to the bass.

“Yeah, it's our first time hosting something like this, but considering how big of a success it's been, I'm guessing we'll be doing it again. We hit full capacity in the first hour and had to open the VIP room.”

“Wow that's awesome. You guys must have your hands full, need any help?”

“Nah, Gabe, Lucifer and I have it under control. We MIGHT, however, need help cleaning tomorrow...you know, if you're not busy.” She said, batting her eyelashes and fluttering her dark navy blue wings.

“Of course I'll help.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“You are officially my favorite brother.” Anna said kissing his cheek. “Now go have some fun and tell Gabe it's my turn to handle the VIP room, I'm dying of boredom down here.”

Sam made his way upstairs to the third floor. The second floor scene with the dj and the light show was being broadcast on the giant wall sized TV with surround sound. People were dancing everywhere, packed so tight they seemed to be moving as one large entity. The hot tub and bed were covered with people making out in the low lighting. The whole place smelled like sweat, liquor, sex and smoke. Gabriel had set up a small bar beside the pool table and was throwing bottles around his body, making a show of pouring the drinks. The crowd around him cheered, threw money and yelled out drink orders in a drunken, slurring chorus. Gabriel took a swig of something and spit it out over a lighter to 'breath fire' before lighting up a line of shots. A line of young, gorgeous men and women took the shots and grabbed for limes from a bowl on the counter. The last one to reach out, found the bowl empty and pouted as the crowd began to cheer “Do it, do it, do it!”

“Fine, fine! Gabe, lift me!” The girl shouted and pulled her hip hugging jeans up slightly, wobbling a bit as Gabe lifted her up in his arms and tilted her down toward the keg. The crowd cheered as she did her keg stand. Sam approached as Gabe set her back down and the group went back towards the TV to dance, their glow sticks leaving a trail of color as they passed the strobe lights.

“Crazy night, huh?” Sam shouted over the music and Gabriel turned around and finally noticed him.

“Sam! Here for a drink? Maybe a quicky in the hot tub? Or both? At the same time?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows teasingly and Sam just pushed at him.

“No, but I came to talk to you and Anna said it's her turn up here.”

“Ah...well at least you'll keep me company downstairs, won't you Sammikins?” Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes and brilliant golden wings and Sam felt a bit of deja vu as he nodded his consent. Gabriel grinned and pulled Sam downstairs to where Anna was waiting.

“Alright Anna go ahead, try not to drink more than you sell.” Gabe teased his sister.

She flipped him off, with a sarcastically polite smile, “At least I don't drop bottles everywhere trying to show off.” Gabe gave a scandalized gasp as Anna then turned to Sam with exaggerated sympathy, “Sam, if you get bored with short stack over there, you know where I'll be.”

“Get out of here ginger, go find other innocent souls to feed on.” Gabriel shooed her away with both of his arms until she was up the stairs. “Jeeze, can't find good help anywhere.”

“Not when you make your employees work for free, you can't.” Sam countered and Gabriel shrugged.

“Pfft it's not all about money Sam....well ok yeah it is. You got me there.” Sam cracked a smile and tried to sneak looks at Gabriel when the angel wasn't looking.

“So, uhh...was that nutmeg? In the muffins this morning?”

Gabriel looked at him confused for a moment then cracked a half smile, “Cinnamon, cardamom, cloves and vanilla. Good guess though. Didn't know you were interested in cooking, thought that was more Deano's domain.”

“It is, I was just curious.” Sam shrugged it off trying to keep in mind what Kevin had said about awkward silences.

“So, that's why you're here then? To ask about my muffin recipe? Or are you here because you want an encore of last night? Wanna come sit in my lap again, Sam?” Gabriel grinned taking a step closer to Sam, letting his fingers tug on the younger man's sleeve.

Sam blushed, eliciting a laugh from Gabriel. Before Sam could respond, a group of already reasonably drunk people walked in, flashing their ID cards and tickets. Gabriel turned away from Sam and instantly went into host mode.

“Floor 2 is all filled up, make your way on up to the ever-exclusive VIP room you lucky kids, have a good time and don't tell the other guests, they might get jealous.” Gabriel winked and motioned dramatically up to the stairs and the drunken group cheered and high fived each other before stumbling up the stairs, gripping the guard rail as they crashed into one another.

When the group was well upstairs Gabriel turned to Sam and looked him over, “Ok, so, let me guess? And stop me if I'm wrong here. I'm guessing you wanna know where you stand with me after last night? That's it right?” Sam looked away and nodded, swallowing hard and Gabriel stepped closer to him again, “Well, Sam let me make this easy for you. You can decide whatever you want and I'll just go along for the ride.” Sam's questioning eyes darted over to meet Gabriel's gaze, but Gabriel just rolled his eyes in response, “Oh don't look so surprised, you know I like you; you're smart, sexy as fuck and a decent human being, there is a lot to like there Sammy. Sure, you're young and you got your hang ups, but hey, I don't pretend I don't have plenty of my own. Look, you wanna just be done with it, that's fine we don't have to talk about it again if you don't want to, if you wanna try a couple experimental dates, that's fine too. Hell, if you wanna just dive into it, I'm down. But, I want you to be honest with me, don't string me along because you feel bad or keep trying because you think you should. I don't want your polite, sympathetic bullshit. If you aren't feeling it, then don't waste either of our time, it's that simple. I like you and I'm willing to see what happens if you are, if not I move on. I'm not a kid Sam, and I'm not gonna be heartbroken if it was a one time thing.”

Sam felt the pressure completely wash out from his body and he managed to finally take a breath. Sam couldn't help but respect Gabriel even more in that moment; the angel could be oddly mature when he needed to be. He looked Gabriel over, raking his eyes along the angel's body and wings, assessing everything that he was while trying to keep himself from thinking too hard and letting the complexes in. Gabriel had a thin layer of sweat from working in the club all night, his silver button up shirt was barely tucked into his black slacks anymore, and there were small stains of liquor and sugar here and there. One particular sugar stain was close to his crotch and Sam felt his mouth water. Guilt and rationalizing be dammed, he made his decision, “I'm feeling it...” Without any other warning, Sam reached out and grabbed Gabriel's shirt and pulled him forward into a fierce, passionate kiss. He put his hand on the side of Gabriel's face, guiding him upward as he licked for entry at his lips. Gabriel snickered into the kiss and let his wings move just enough to lift himself up to Sam's level before locking his legs around the younger man.

“Kitchen. Now.” Gabriel said in between kisses and Sam nodded vigorously in response.

In mere moments they crashed into the kitchen with their hands tight in each others hair and clothes, moaning loud in their shared gasps. Gabriel, back on his feet, pushed Sam against the central island and pulled out of the kiss, “Get your pants off, then turn around and wait for me.”

Sam narrowed his eyes defiantly and pulled Gabriel into another kiss before going to lick and bite at his earlobe, “Make me.”

Gabriel lifted a brow and snapped his fingers, his body filled with a red body and mind aura and he lifted Sam easily onto the counter and flew up over him. Gabriel straddled him and rolled his hard on against Sam's. The wood whined under their weight as Gabriel began to undo Sam's pants, palming his erection. Gabriel pressed harder on Sam's clothed erection as he moved his face just inches above Sam's, taunting him by keeping their mouths just out of reach from one another. “Mark my words Sam, one day, I'm gonna let you tear me apart with this beast and it's gonna be so fucking awesome, it's gonna be the best day of your life.”

“But not today?” Sam asked curiously as he traced Gabriel's lips with his eyes, trying to hold in the whines that seemed to sneak out whenever Gabriel pressed down on his cock.

“Nope, not today. Today it's gonna be fast and dirty. I am at work after all, don't wanna get in trouble with the boss.”

Sam laughed and played along, “Oh yeah? Is he a hard ass?”

Gabriel grinned, “Oh no, his ass is baby smooth....his cock on the other hand, now that's a whole other story.” With that, Gabriel jumped off the counter, making it squeak, and grabbed Sam's pants, pulling them off in one strong movement. Sam lifted his body to help and gave a quiet whimper when he felt the cold countertop against his burning skin.

Sam barely had time to think as Gabriel flipped him on his stomach. The aura of Gabriel's magic massaged it's way into his muscles and nerves, and Sam moaned and pressed himself against the counter for relief, slowly warming it with his body heat. Next Sam's boxers were pulled off and he could hear Gabriel go to the fridge. Sam lifted his head, “Gabe?”

“Got a little something sugary in mind. You know me and my sweet tooth. I can't resist.” He poured some strawberry syrup on his fingers and held them in front of Sam's mouth. Sam grinned and sucked them into his lips, lavishing his tongue over Gabriel's fingers, moaning around them as he sucked them in and blew them out in a slow repeating process. He took them down his throat, until Gabe's knuckles were at his lips. Gabriel smiled and pulled them out, pouring more syrup on them before wiggling his eyebrows and moving his dripping fingers to Sam's hole.

Sam gasped and arched into it, “That doesn't seem very sanitary.”

“It's not going in...just around. It'll be fine, Sam. Don't ruin this for me.”

“For you?”

“Yeah, for me. You have no idea how many times I've imagined covering you in syrup.”

“Of course you have.” Sam laughed a bit until he felt Gabriel's tongue lap at the syrup as it dripped over his ass to his balls. Sam moaned and gripped the counter tightly as he arched towards Gabriel. “Gabe....Gabriel....”

“Yes?”

“More...”

“Just what I was thinking.” Gabriel poured the cold syrup directly down onto Sam's hole and it dribbled over him onto the counter.

Gabriel's syrupy fingers and clever tongue worked Sam open and gave a few sticky stray tugs along his dick before Sam heard the sound of something being opened.

“Condom?”

“Yup, ribbed for your pleasure, Sammy. Pre-lubrecated too. Handy.”

“Yeah, nice, just, less talking and more-” Before he could finish Gabriel unzipped his pants, shoved them to his knees, slipped the condom on and pushed into Sam who was still spread out on the central island, covered in syrup with his legs hanging off the island. Gabriel grabbed Sam's hips and pulled him so his legs came down to the floor and he was just bent over the island rather than on it, smearing the spilled syrup up Sam's chest as he did so. Gabriel wiggled around a bit until Sam was comfortable and then he pounded into him, making the wood cry out along with Sam after each thrust.

Sam muttered Gabriel's name over and over along with a mixture of 'more' and 'please' as he was pressed into the counter. Gabriel curled over Sam with one of his hands on the counter for support as the other went to the back of Sam's head, grabbing his hair and roughly tugging on it. Sam cried out in ecstasy, his knees going weak under him as he held onto the counter.

Gabriel laughed under his breath watching Sam's reaction and pulled harder on the younger man's hair, pulling him up and close, feigning a kiss before redirecting him against a wall. Then he grabbed Sam's waist and pulled him onto his dick in short quick movements, burying himself in as deeply as he could. Sam gave an airy moan as he gripped the cupboards above him. When Gabe's movements started to become erratic, Gabriel grabbed Sam's cock and started stroking it desperately. They both panted frantically as they raced forward, finally reaching their climax almost together. For a moment, they just held together in that spot, riding the waves of their orgasms and trying to keep the strength to stay standing. When Gabriel caught his breath he pulled out, tied the condom shut and tossed it in a nearby trash can. “Well, that was fun, better clean this mess before Anna comes back down here though or I am never gonna hear the end of it.”

“Screw the kitchen, I need an in-depth cleaning...I feel sticky everywhere...you even got it in my hair.” Sam noticed as his fingers tangled with the syrup knotted hair dangling in his face, trying to fix it.

“And just think how many more syrups I want to try on you. Sure you don't wanna run for the hills?”

“I might have to. Unless....”

“Unless what?”

“Well you got me dirty...I think it's only fair if you clean me off. Thoroughly.”

“My, my Sammy...you are such a little tease, father help me I'll never survive.”

Sam grinned and Gabriel shook his head, “Alright...kitchen first...then I kick everyone out of the VIP room.”

 

Three days later Dean and Cas came home from France and met with their conjoined families for dinner at the Milton-Novak's.

“So how was France? Tell me everything. I am beyond jealous.” Anna said reaching over the table to take Cas's hand.

“Yeah, did you do that lock thing on that bridge or whatever?” Lucifer asked and everyone looked at him in surprise. “What? There was a thing on facebook...whatever.”

“Did you try the champagne?” Chuck asked curiously.

“Or the eclairs?” Gabriel added.

“And please tell me you let him go to a few museums, Dean. I mean who goes to Paris and doesn't go to The Louvre.” Sam added in looking at his brother sternly.

Dean looked over at Cas with a wild grin, “Oh we went to the museums Sammy....pretty much all of them.”

Cas gave a conspiratorial smile back, “We did. The museums were our favorite part, weren't they Dean?”

“Oh yeah. Definitely. Love me some museums.”

Sam looked at them in disbelief, “Dean...what did you do?”

“Nothing, Sam...just...enjoyed the museums with my husband. Isn't that right baby?”

“Of course, dear.”

Lucifer broke out laughing at this point along with Gabriel while Anna and Sam looked horrified and Chuck looked around confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I just moved across an ocean and it's taken a while to get settled in. I'm hoping I can finish this pretty soon though. Thanks to everyone who has been commenting/giving kudos and the support in general. 
> 
> Next chapter should be the epilogue~


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later~  
> Warning for a quick bit of Destiel sexy time.

6 Months Later

Dean sprinkled his homegrown potatoes with a shredded cheese mixture of pepper jack, cheddar and mozzarella, slid them back into the oven, set a timer on his phone and then wandered out to the grill to check on his steaks. He flipped them, shut the grill and stretched his arms out to his sides, letting the gentle wind of the northwestern summer pull at his shirt as he let his eyes fall on his husband.

Like every morning, Cas was in their vegetable garden. He would clear the weeds away by hand, rejuvenate the plants with his magic and pick everything that was ripe for Dean to either use in his cooking or for them to sell at the farmer's market.

Cas finished his work and headed over, finally meeting Dean's eyes with his own and smiled. “You were right, some of the tomatoes were ready.” Cas said showing Dean the tray of vegetables he'd gathered that day.

“Nice, maybe some gnocchi for tonight then?” Dean asked as he took the tray from Cas, Cas nodded and moved forward to kiss Dean over the vegetables. Dean sighed against Cas's mouth in contentment and followed him inside.

Dean took the vegetables into the kitchen to sort them into keep and sell piles, while Cas went into the living room and started playing the piano. Cas had eventually worked out his schedule so that he could work only during emergencies at the fire station, volunteer at Gabriel's Hideaway in the afternoons Monday through Friday, and take piano lessons on the weekends. Dean continued working as the assistant fire chief and made time for raiding with his guild when Cas was at his piano lessons.

Dean listened as Cas played one particular part over and over again trying to get it right. He smiled to himself when he heard Cas finally move on. “Guess he got it.” He mumbled to himself and looked around the fridge for some locally crafted beer he had picked up at a festival the week before. “Babe? You want a beer?” He called and he heard Cas stop playing to consider.

After a moment Cas called back, “Yes. One of the red labeled ones.”

Dean smiled to himself at the red labeled beer he already had out of the fridge for him. He walked in and put Cas's drink on the coffee table and got comfortable on the couch while he waited for his timer to go off. Cas finished the piece and then turned to take his beer and move to the couch. Dean lifted his legs and Cas scooted under them, running his fingers along them with his free hand. Dean closed his eyes and listened to the wind enjoying the calm before the storm that was Cas's family.

“Dean?” Cas called quietly as he sipped his beer.

“Yeah, angel?”

“I was thinking...you remember how we spoke about having a hoard of children?”

“Yeah?” Dean sat up at that and moved so he could be beside Cas.

“Well...I'm not sure if she'd agree to it, and even if she did I doubt she would give us more than one, but I thought that the closest thing we could have to a child being genetically ours...was if maybe we asked my sister Anna to be the surrogate.” Cas studied Dean for his reaction, while Dean studied Cas in return.

“You think she'd really do that for us?”

“You might have to buy her a car.” Cas deadpanned and Dean nearly spilled his beer from laughing.

“Hey if that's the price I'll buy one for every kid she's willing to give us. Hell we can redo the basement, get rid of all the hunting stuff and turn it into the kid's bedrooms. We could fit like 10 bedrooms down there.”

Cas laughed at the thought of 10 blonde haired, blue eyed half-angels, crawling all over Dean as he tried to build their bedrooms.

“Hey I'm totally serious here. Hell we can have 20 if we get them bunk beds. Don't you want 20 kids with me, Cas?” Dean tried to give a pout, but couldn't hide his smile as he sat his beer down and pulled Cas onto his lap.

Cas sat his beer down as well and moved his arms around Dean's neck and pressed their foreheads together, “We can have as many as you want. Although they may be more trouble than you are imagining.” Cas bent down and gave Dean a soft kiss, barely brushing their lips together.

“Mmmm, and just think, Cas...if they are in the basement and our bedroom is on the second floor...we won't have to sneak around. Perfect planning.” Dean grinned up at Cas and rubbed a hand up the angel's spine, gently brushing through his wings making him arch his back and gasp quietly.

“I completely support your priorities.” Cas said quietly as Dean pulled him into a kiss. They clung together giving slow, gentle kisses before Cas pushed Dean down on the couch.

Cas carefully pushed Dean's shirt up and ran his fingers along his husband's pale freckled skin. Dean jolted a bit at the touch before melting into it, his own fingers exploring Cas's sides and butt, pulling him closer.

The summer sun poured through the window and warmed their skin as they rolled on the couch, trying to press closer against one another, their hands roaming everywhere they could reach.

“You're so perfect, Cas.” Dean whispered as he moved his fingers under Cas's jeans to scrap over the smooth skin of his ass.

“Dean...I need you.” Cas said quietly as he mouthed along Dean's neck, nipping and sucking at it, just enough to cause a thin speckle of pink to stain and mark him.

“I'm all yours, Cas. Take whatever you need, baby.”

Cas slowly tugged Dean's pajama pants down as he kissed his way down Dean's chest. He licked at Dean's nipples first, swirling his tongue around each one before kissing each of his ribs. He licked Dean's navel and followed down his happy trail before moving off to bite at his hip bones, sucking at the indents there.

“Cas...fuck.” Dean threw his head back and enjoyed the worship, moving his fingers up to tease through Cas's wings, just enough to feel the spark, not enough to burn. Cas moaned and went lower, pulling Dean's erection from his briefs, looking up at Dean with a mischievous shine in his eyes.

“How much time is left on the timer?”

Dean sighed, “I forgot about the fucking timer, probably not a lot...”

“Well, I suppose we'll just have to get to it then. Thankfully, we have a lot of practice with quickies.”

“So true...well, then, come at me angel.” Dean said with a grin and Cas smirked in response.

“I believe that's what you'll be doing at the end of this, Dean...not me.”

Dean thought about it and blushed, “I...did not even mean it like that, but I like where this is going, and just saying, you are definitely going to cum too, even if I have to hide under the dinner table tonight and suck you off right there.”

“In front of our family?”

“You'll just have to tell them it's because the pie is so good you can't control yourself.”

“They already think you orgasm when you eat pie, so I suppose it's not much of a stretch.” 

“Wait, what?”

“Nothing.” Cas smirked and moved down Dean's stomach, giving it soft nuzzling kisses before licking the head of Dean's cock. Dean moaned and bucked forward against Cas's lips and Cas opened to take him in.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas's thick hair as Cas pushed down to take as much of Dean in as he could, using his hand to cover the base. He hallowed his cheeks and ran the flat of his tongue along Dean's length before moving up and down on it, toying and sucking tightly at the head, before moving down again. “Cas...you're so good. Let me see those eyes baby.” Cas's eyes flashed up to Dean making him moan as he carded his fingers through Cas's hair again.

After a few more moments of slow bobbing, Cas put his finger to Dean's lips and Dean caught on immediately. “Oh fuck yes.” He licked Cas's lips and lathered them with saliva and watched as Cas moved the hand down. Soon he could feel Cas gently penetrating him with his fingertips, just a little, but enough to feel a stretch. “Cas....” Dean ran his hands into Cas's wings, making him nearly choke as he moaned around Dean's dick. The heat bit at Dean's fingers, but in the energy he could feel Cas as a pure concentrated dose. The warmth spread through him and suddenly he could feel Cas all around him, hot and wet on his dick, slipping inside him, and spreading through his arms to the muscles in his chest. Cas whimpered and moaned, letting Dean fall out of his mouth as he arched into the touch. After a few more minutes of Dean's fingers carding through his wings, Cas came in his pants to a broken mantra of Dean's name. Cas's face collapsed on Dean's crotch and his hands shook as he gripped Dean's hips, oversensitive and overwhelmed as Dean's fingers glided through the energy of his wings. Cas's desperate, blissed out eyes locked with Dean's and that was it for him as well. Dean gave himself a couple lazy stokes while keeping one hand in Cas's wings, arched forward, and came up his own chest, accidentally hitting Cas's face a bit as well.

With great effort, Cas sat up. He had a streak of white across his cheek and a worried look as he instantly started casting his soothing aura magic, “Dean, are your hands alright?”

“Yeah, a little warm and sore, but no blisters or burns or anything. See? Are you OK? I didn't overdo it, did I?” Dean asked as he leaned forward to lick his cum off Cas's cheek.

“No, I'm alright, it's just... very intense.” Cas said quietly, though he was still shaking a bit. Dean pulled him into his arms and held him tightly.

“I love you, Cas.”

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes and smiled, “I love you, as well.” They moved together and lost themselves in a kiss, holding each other tightly.

After a moment Cas pulled back, “Dean what about the timer?”

Dean grabbed his phone from the floor, it was reading all zeros. “What the hell? Must not have heard it go off-fuck, the food!” Dean pulled his pants on and rushed out of the room. Cas smiled a bit as he watched him go and turned to the mess on the sofa.

“I suppose, I'll just take care of this.”

Dean managed to save the steaks, although they were now well-done instead of medium, and the potatoes had a bit more crisp than he had planned on, but they were still delicious. Cas had cleaned the sofa and changed his clothes just in time for his family to show up. Dean called Sam down from his room where he had been studying and soon everyone was at the table.

“This looks great as always, Dean.” Chuck said as he lifted a glass of local ale. “To good food, cheers.”

Dean smiled and lifted his glass to tap against Chuck's, “To good food and family.” Cas smiled and lifted his glass along with the others, gently tapping his foot against Dean's under the table as a sign of appreciation and affection. Dean looked over at him and they smiled at one another before taking their drinks.

“So, Gabriel, I think you had something to share with the class?” Anna asked sternly making Gabriel freeze.

“Uhm...no?”

“Do it or I will.”

Sam lowered his face into his hand and Gabriel's shoulder's slumped, “Fine, fine. Sam and I have been kinda dating. Happy?”

“WHAT?!” Dean shouted as he slammed his glass down. “Since when?!”

“Since...about 6 months ago? Ish? I mean who's counting right?” Gabriel said putting his hands up defensively.

“Why the hell didn't you tell us?” He looked at Sam and Sam gave him one of his more bitchy bitchfaces.

“Because of how your reacting right now?”

“Well, why the hell does Anna know?”

“Anna walked in on us.” Sam muttered quietly.

“Yeah and Anna is traumatized and might need therapy.” Anna said irritably.

“Wait...Dean you didn't know?” Cas looked at him in surprise and everyone turned to Castiel wide eyed.

“Clearly, I didn't know Cas, what the hell? Did you walk in on them too? Why didn't you tell me?”

“It was obvious their relationship changed sometime while we were in France, when we came back Sam reacted differently to my brother's...flirtations. They were more..familiar with one another. I thought we just weren't going to talk about it because the idea of your brother in a sexual relationship makes you uncomfortable.”

“1. It does and I don't want to talk about it. 2. Seriously Sam? You can't do better than Gabriel? 3. Isn't this some kinda incest? And 4. Really Sam? I mean what about Kevin? He's a nice boy.”

“Who is Kevin?” Gabriel looked over at Sam and Sam just put his face back in his hands and tried to will the entire dinner away.

Chuck cleared his throat, “Well...uhm if you two are happy, then that's all that matters.”

“That and when are you moving out? I wouldn't mind taking your room.” Lucifer asked with a grin as he pulled some more potatoes onto his plate. Anna rolled her eyes and Lucifer shrugged, “What? He and Cas had the second biggest room in the place.”

“Wait, but no, who is Kevin? Sam? Sammy? Sammich? I want to know who this Kevin guy is.”

“He's just a friend. Let it go. Dean, I'm going to kill you.”

“Does anyone want some desert wine?” Cas asked as he brought out the pie to pacify his husband.

“I think we should all be having more wine. Like, a lot of wine. Like just pour the wine into the pie.” Anna suggested.

 

After food, Cas took Anna outside and Dean pulled Sam aside while Chuck, Lucifer and Gabriel settled into the living room.

“Sam, are you serious about Gabriel?”

“Yeah, actually. I mean, I don't get it myself a lot of the time, but it works. Most people I get bored with or I don't trust their feelings or I get myself freaked out, but Gabriel doesn't let any of that happen. He gives me space when I need it and he's always really blunt and forward so if any issues happen we just deal with them. He takes charge when I need him to and he lets me lead when I need to-”

“Ew Sam, I'm not asking about your fucking sex life.”

Sam's eyes widened, “I'm not talking about that, Dean. God. I mean, we balance each other out. He can be serious when I need him to and he can help me lighten up when I need to. It's that simple. I just...want you to support me in this.”

Dean sighed in defeat and nodded, “Ok, yeah. Sam, if this is what you want, you know I've got your back. Always. Although, just saying, if you ever decide to run off with Kevin-”

“Dean!”

“Fine, fine. At least the man can cook so I know you aren't gonna starve if you eventually move in together. Speaking of which...you uhh should probably know that me and Cas had a talk today and we're thinking about getting going with that whole baby making thing.”

“Uhm...is Cas pregnant or something?” 

“What? No, dude, he's a dude. Even angels don't work like that....although that would be a hell of a lot more convenient wouldn't it.” Sam gently slapped Dean's arm. “What? It would. Anyway, he's out there asking Anna if she'll...you know, help out. If that doesn't work we are gonna adopt or something.”

"That's awesome, Dean. I know how much this means to you."

"Yeah, well..." Dean said quietly, trying to hide his smile.

The two went quiet and sipped their beers as they looked out the window into the backyard where Anna and Cas were wandering around the garden.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I wish mom and dad were here.”

“Me too, Sammy.”

“What do you think Dad would say about me and Gabriel?”

“Probably something along the lines of, 'Not you too.'” Dean said in his best impression of their father.

Sam laughed, “Yeah probably. I think mom would like him though.”

“She'd like Kevin more.”

“Will you knock that off, it's going to be super awkward the next time we hang out.”

“Hey, just calling 'em like I see 'em.”

“Uh huh. Well, I mean it's not like we are getting married or moving in together. We're just dating, but, it's been good so far. Like, really good.”

“Yeah? Well, that's good I guess. Actually, to be honest I think mom _would_ like Gabriel. He'd probably try to con her into cooking at the cafe though.”

“Yeah, he's already tried to get me to con you into it.”

“Never gonna happen.”

“I know.” They fell into another companionable silence and sipped their beers.

“Hey Sam, I was thinking...maybe it's time to go through their old stuff. Keep some of it, obviously, but maybe get rid of some of it too.”

“Yeah, Dean. I think that's a good idea. I bet Ellen and Bobby could use the hunting gear.”

“Yeah and I'm pretty sure some of their 'trophies' belong in museums.”

Sam laughed, “Probably.”

Anna and Cas came back in and Cas went into the kitchen while Anna headed into the bathroom. “Dean, I was right, she does require a car.”

Dean looked at Cas with wide eyes, “But she said she'd do it?”

“Yes.”

It took a moment to register, but it hit all at once and Dean scooped Cas into his arms and spun him around. “That's awesome.” He pulled Cas into a quick kiss. “We are gonna be awesome parents, and you are gonna be an awesome uncle. Get over here.” He said pulling Sam into the hug. Sam laughed and hugged them back.

“Congrats guys.”

“Come, we have to tell my father before Anna does.” Cas beamed and pulled Dean into the living room.

Sam watched them in the other room as Chuck got up and pulled Cas into his arms and then Dean while Lucifer ruffled Castiel's hair and Gabriel nudged him in the side.

 

_Mom, Dad, I hope you are watching this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe how long this took me, I really didn't intend for this story to get this long, but I'm glad I got to cover the majority of my sims 3 game. Thanks again to everyone who has shown their support along the way and to all future readers who comment/leave kudos. 
> 
> If I forgot to answer something story wise or there was something in particular you wanted to see, let me know and if I have time I might add more or update.


End file.
